Big Hero 6 One Shots
by Honeymoon Hamada
Summary: Hello! Do you like one shots stories? Here's the book! So many interesting one shots here, let's read guys!
1. My Dashi (Tadashi X Reader)

**MY DASHI**

 **By: Honey Rodriguez**

Bright sun, clear sky, and happiness, that's what the people see and feel today. Without hindrance, the birds flew freely in the clear blue sky, approaching the white clouds in there and feel their softness. In this bright day, you walked on the streets in guilty, with bowed head, a restless heart, kept blaming yourself about what happened yesterday, and… don't even know how to thinking of words to apologize.

"You shouldn't have let him to help you, (Y/N)… why were you so stupid?!" you murmured while walking to Lucky Cat Café's direction. As you crossed the road and arrived in front of it, you stopped, took a deep breath and hoped he doesn't mad about what happened yesterday. When you felt your jitters reduced, you ventured to open the café door. The doorbell, succeeded to make Aunt Cass turned her head to see you.

"Hi, (Y/N)…" she greeted you with her wide smile.

"Hi Aunt Cass" you hugged her.

"What brings you here?" she asked and let go of you.

"About Tadashi.." you bowed your head again in guilt.

"I'm so sorry, Aunt Cass. If yesterday I didn't ask his help, maybe he will not be electrocuted" you continued.

"It's okay, (Y/N). That was an accident, he just wants to help you" she touched your shoulder and reassured you.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass" you showed a little smile to her as an answer of her reassurance. Then, you saw she smiled.

"If you want to visit him, he was in upstairs. Honey Lemon and Hiro also in there" she advised.

"Alright then" you smiled to her and followed her advice. You through the stairs step by step while hoping his little brother didn't kill you, your step was getting slow as you heard the voice of two people. They turned their head towards you when you arrived behind them. Again, you bowed your head in guilt. Again, you cursed yourself as you saw him injured like this. And again… you don't know how to create words to apologize.

"Hey, (Y/N)… it's okay, he was alright" Honey Lemon spoke up as if to read your mind. She held your shoulder, she brought you into Tadashi's bedroom, and let you sat on his bed.

The tears began to gather on your (E/C) eyes as you saw his right leg fulfilled by bandages. Now his leg was temporarily paralyzed, because of you. Those thoughts in your mind succeeded to make your tears fallen, dropped and spread in your (F/C) jeans.

"I'm so sorry, Tadashi" you said, haltingly, and still bowing your head.

Tadashi smiled, he touched your cheek to wipe your tears, and assured you. "I'm okay, (Y/N). There's nothing to cry about" he stroked your (H/C) hair sincerely.

"How can you say that you're okay?! Your leg was paralyzed, Tadashi…" now you stared his brown eyes in sadness. "…and it was my fault" you closed your eyes to let out the tears again.

"No, it wasn't your fault. But it was my fault, I wasn't careful when I replace your lamp" Tadashi blamed himself.

"Oy, you two… stop blaming yourself, okay? It was the fault of that freaking lamp" Hiro joked.

You smiled and chuckled as you heard his words. "Okay then, so… besides visit Tadashi, I also would like to give this to you" you took out some birthday party invitations and gave it to them. "Tell the others, okay? I'm sorry if I'm too late to deliver this to you all, I have no time to do that, yeah you know I just finished my exam project" you stated.

"Is this your birthday party?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Masquerade party… TONIGHT?!" Hiro's eyes widened in surprise as he read the invitation.

"Yes, so… would you like to come?" you asked.

"You don't need to ask, (Y/N). I'd love to come! Okay, I'll tell the others now, get well soon Tadashi, and see you later guys!" Honey Lemon waved in goodbye and started to walk downstairs.

"Thanks Honey" Tadashi replied.

"So, what about you, genius?" you asked Hiro.

"Sure, I'd love to come" he replied.

"I hope I can come to this event" Tadashi said. You looked towards him.

"I hope it so, Tadashi. I'm so sorry" you bowed your head again.

"Hey, it's okay" he touched your shoulder and smiled. "At least I wasn't dead, aren't I?" he joked.

"Yeah, you're right" you chuckled.

 ***2 Hours Later***

After visiting Tadashi, you ran on the streets in hurry, you had a piano lesson this afternoon before your birthday party. Your father asked you to have a performance on your own birthday party. In your heart, you doubted it, you were not smart enough to play the chords on piano. But, you have to do it for your lovely father, because only him, the only family member that you have.

You sighed in exhaustion as you arrived on your front door. Your coach and your father already in there waiting for you.

"I'm sorry if I'm too late. I just visited Tadashi" you walked into your home and sat on the sofa.

"It's okay, (Y/N)… you'd better to drink first" Your father advised and gave you water.

"Thanks dad" you smiled to him, and drank it.

"(Y/N). This is Jack Frost, your coach… you have to perform well tonight, show your best, okay?" he introduced the white-haired boy beside him.

"Yes dad. I will" you replied.

"Alright then, I have to check the hall I have ordered for your birthday party, have fun with Jack Frost" your father began to walk exit your home. You just gave your little smile as an answer to him.

"So, shall we start the lesson now?" Jack spoke up.

"Sure, follow me" you guided him to get into your music room.

His eyes widened in amazement as he saw your music room that fulfilled by music instrument. "Are you musician?" he took a few steps to enter your music room.

"No, but I love music" you replied. "So… shall we start now?" you continued.

"Sure… but, before I teach you, I want to know how far your piano skills" he said.

"Okay coach, wha—"

"Just call me Jack, (Y/N)" he interrupted.

"Alright then, what song I should to play?" you relaxed your finger joints.

"Hmm… you can play song you will sing for tonight" he said. You smiled, and began to play the song. You played the intro chords and then through the song melodies while singing. You enjoyed the song, he also enjoyed the song. He taught you well and told you where were your mistakes.

You played the song for the seventh time while enjoying what you were playing, but Jack Frost, he kept standing behind you and watched you who still playing with that piano. Without you knowing, he decked his evil smile upon his lips, he lifted his palms which produced some snow grains, it turns out he had an intention to do something, but you never knew what's his evil intention.

 ***Night***

"Hey, knucklehead" Tadashi called his brother who was preparing himself to come to your birthday party. He tried to walk slowly while holding the wall. But, he lost his balance and going to fall.

"You haven't recovered big bro, don't force yourself to walk" Hiro came, held his brother and brought him to sit back on his bed.

"What do you want, nerd? I'll give it to you" Hiro offered.

"I just want you to deliver this to (Y/N)" Tadashi handed him a box. It was looked so unique and interesting, covered by (F/C) and (S/F/C) gift paper.

"What's this?" Hiro curious and shook the box.

"Hey! Don't shake it!" Tadashi smacked Hiro's arm.

"O-okay, okay… when were you bought this thing? Are you—"

"I asked Aunt Cass to buy it" Tadashi interrupted.

"Ouh, okay then, I'll give this to her, stay at home big bro… I have to go now" Hiro stood up and walked away.

"Don't forget to bring the cake, knucklehead" Tadashi joked in half of scream. Hiro just chuckled, smiled and shrugged while shaking his head as an answer to his older brother's words.

"Hi sweetie" Aunt Cass came when Hiro left the room.

"Hi Aunt Cass, what's up?" Tadashi answered.

"How was your leg?" she asked.

"There's no progress" Tadashi shook his head.

"Should I bring you to the hospital again?" she worried.

"No, Aunt Cass, thanks… maybe we just have to wait until tomorrow, if there's no progress too… yeah, what we could do? I have to go to the hospital" .

"Alright then, call me if something happens to your leg, I have to deliver these desserts to (Y/N) for her birthday party".

"Yeah, I know" Tadashi smiled.

"Stay at home, okay?" she started to walk leaving the room.

"Okay Aunt Cass" Tadashi replied. Then, Aunt Cass left the room. Tadashi brought his paralyzed right leg up to his bed, and lay. He sighed while gazing the ceiling, he hoped that he can come to his secret crush's birthday. Yes, without you knowing, he had a feeling to you in long time enough, but he has no bravery to tell you. He didn't know why he can't do it.

"Happy Birthday, (Y/N)… sorry for didn't coming" he murmured and going to doze himself off. But, suddenly he awake back when he felt something weird on his right leg. Something streaming as if to electricity flowing on a cable. He got up and checked his leg, he saw there's nothing wrong. So, he tried to move his paralyzed leg, slowly. Now he can move his toes, and then his ankle. He smiled in excited when he felt the paralysis began to disappear.

He got off his bed and tried to walk.

"Yes!" he jumped in happiness, now he completely can move his leg with feeling no pain or heaviness.

"I have to come to (Y/N)'s party now" he touched the wardrobe to open it, but suddenly something unusual happened, when he touched it, it scorched like exposed by fire or electric, immediately he pulled back his hand and stared his palms in confusion. Then, he checked back the slightly charred part on his wardrobe.

"How could this happen?" he confused. Suddenly, he felt something streaming again (same as his leg) on his hand, he moved his hands shakily and saw the electric lights began to show up around his palms. The electric stream was getting stronger… getting stronger to flow and spread on his body. Now the electric lights covered his hands.

"Did I have a power?" he asked to himself.

 _ **Your POV**_

Thank goodness… the sky is awake tonight, I took a deep breath as I saw the star studded and filled the blank sky as if to give support to my event tonight. The invited guests began to come one by one, or groups by groups with wearing their dress/coat and also unique mask around their eyes. I'm so glad to see they come to my 18th birthday with pleasure. But I felt something missing although a lot of my friends come to this party. There's something that have to fill my loneliness.

"Hi (Y/N)…" I heard some voices called me. I smiled when I saw Honey Lemon and her friends came.

"Hi Guys" I replied their greet.

"Happy Birthday, (Y/N)…" Honey Lemon hugged me slightly.

"Ouh, thank you so much, Honey" .

"You're looked beautiful tonight… Happy Birthday (Y/N)" Wasabi spoke up and shook my hand.

"Thanks big guy" I replied. Then, I saw Gogo, she was… wearing dress? Am I wrong to look?

"Gogo, you… you—"

"Wearing dress?" she interrupted and then sighed. "Blame this tall one" she pointed to Honey Lemon.

"Haha… It's okay Gogo, you looked more beautiful with that dress" I praised, then she smiled.

"Thanks for praise… by the way, Happy Birthday to you (Y/N)" she shook my hand and gave me a gift.

"Thank you so much Gogo" I hugged her for a moment.

"Okay, (Y/N)… happy birthday! Wish you all the best girl! This is some gifts from me, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and this little knucklehead" Fred gave me the gifts.

"Ouh, thank you Fred" I accepted the gifts.

"Hey!" Suddenly Hiro smacked his left arm.

"Kidding bro" Fred ruffled Hiro's hair. I just chuckled and shook my head when I saw their acts.

"Um… Happy birthday (Y/N)… this is a gift from Tadashi, he asks me to deliver this to you" Hiro faced me and gave me a unique box.

"Wow, what's this" I interested and shook the box.

"He said don't shake it".

"Oh, sorry".

 ***Meanwhile***

 _ **Author's POV**_

In front of mirror, Tadashi gazed his reflection himself, putting on his black tie and the black coat. Then, he looked around, tried to find something.

"Where's my phone?" he asked to himself. He took a few steps to get out of his room to find his phone. He went downstairs and saw his phone stayed in the sofa.

"Uh, Hiro must be put my phone here" he muttered and inserted his phone to his pocket.

"Elsa, just calm down… I'll take her to you" Suddenly Tadashi heard someone talking. He took a few steps to see who he is. He saw a boy in the white hair was talking with a girl in an ice-blue gown while sitting in a gold chariot, looked like a queen.

"Jack Frost, what is he doing with that queen?" Tadashi murmured but kept watching them.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the Palace" the girl closed the gold chariot. "Take me home, Kristoff" she continued.

"Yes, your Majesty" the coachman began to control the reindeers and went away from that place and left the ice traces in the asphalt.

Tadashi still watching it from the café window secretly, he still curious, who is going to be taken? His mind asked, then, he saw Jack Frost stared his mask.

"Wait for your death picks you up, (Y/L/N)" then, Jack wore his mask around his eyes and began to ride his car.

Tadashi clutched his left hand in anger and produced the electricity lights without him realizing, "You should've waited for your death, Jack Frost" He put on his mask and immediately left his house.

 ***Your Birthday Party***

Sound of piano chords began to spread in the air and slowly made the audience gathered to watch you play the piano. **(A/N: The song is "Ariana Grande – My Everything" you can watch the video if you didn't know the song)**.

 _I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them  
And then it was clear  
I can't deny, I really miss him_

 _To think that I was wrong_  
 _I guess you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_  
 _Pain is just a consequence of love_  
 _I'm sayin' sorry for the sake of us_

Then, your fingers began to move to play the next chords and entered the song chorus, tried to get the feelings of the song and made the feelings live in your soul when you singing.

 _He wasn't my everything 'til we were nothing  
And it's taking me a lot to say  
But now that he's gone, my heart is missing something  
So it's time I push my pride away  
'Cause you are  
You are  
You are my everything  
You are  
You are  
You are my everything_

You entered the next chord. Shortly, the tears slowly began to running down as you felt the guilt filling your feelings.

 _I know you're not far but I still can't handle all the distance  
You're traveling with my heart  
I hope this is a temporary feeling  
'Cause it's too much to bear  
Without you and I know sorry ain't the cure  
If I cross your mind just know I'm yours  
'Cause what we got is worth fighting for  
'Cause you are..._

 _You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing_  
 _And it's taking me a lot to say_  
 _Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something_  
 _So it's time I push my pride away_

 _You are, you are, you are my everything_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

 _You are, you are, you are_  
 _You are, you are, you are my everything_

 _…_

You wiped your tears as you finished playing the last chords, then, smiled to the audience who clapping their hands to you. But, it didn't pay something missing in your heart now, your heart still hoping that Tadashi's here, but you yourself that made him missed this special event. After showed your performance, you took a few steps to leave the piano.

"Good job, (Y/N) you play it well" You saw a white-haired boy came approaching you.

"Thanks Jack" you smiled to him.

"Oh yea, Happy Birthday, (Y/N), I hope you like this gift" He handed a box to you.

"Thanks again, coach" you joked

He chuckled, "I've told you, you don't need to call me like that".

"I'm joking" you said. And you saw Jack just smiled.

"Okay then, you father asked you to go there" he pointed to somewhere.

"Alright" you started to walk leaving him.

Now, you stared the candle lights that sitting on top of the cake, closed your eyes and whispered your hidden wishes silently, then, you blew the lights, letting the wind sent your wishes to God. Then, you heard applauses from those masked invited guests, shook their hand one by one while saying 'Happy Birthday' as an expression of their happiness.

A few minutes later after the candles blowing session, the DJ began to play the music dance as a sign that the dancing session was begun.

"Will you dance with me?" you saw a masked tall boy in raven black hair reached out his hand.

"Sure" you took his right hand and let him setting his left hand onto your waist. You stared at his brown eyes and you felt familiar with that boy, but if you think it was Tadashi— _No, it's impossible, Tadashi hasn't recovered_ , that's the answer you got from your mind. "Hey, you're looked like my friend" finally you spoke up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but he was sick tonight and.. I really hope he comes in this party but… yeah.." you sighed before continue your sentence, "…I was the one who makes him in pain right now" you said it in sad tone and stared your feet which is still following the slow rhythm of the song.

"Does he's being so mean to you?" he asked again.

"Yeah, you can say that. Oh yea by the way, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before, did your friend brings you here?" you asked.

"Yes, and my name is—"

He hasn't finished his sentence but suddenly DJ switched the song as a hint to switching dance partner.

"Sorry, you can tell it later" you said to him and spun around your body to get the next dance partner. Your body landed in a hug and then you glanced up at him.

"I got you" the white haired boy smiled to you.

You smiled to him, "I-I dance with my coach?" you joked.

"Yes" he replied.

You smiled and finally surrendered yourself to the rhythm of music, kept following it and also kept following his dance moves as a real couple who was dancing.

Meanwhile, the raven haired boy kept watching you while dancing with another girl, he assured himself that there will nothing happens to you. Yes, he was none another than Tadashi, he hid his identity from you.

"Hey, why were you always watching them?" the blonde haired girl— his dance partner spoke up.

"Honey Lemon?" finally Tadashi realized who was being his dance partner now.

"Ta-tadashi?" Honey Lemon surprised.

Tadashi's eyes widened, "You recognize me?" he asked.

"Yes, how could I'm not recognize you? I really know your voice, but, by the way, you had recovered? Why were you—"

Tadashi interrupted Honey Lemon's sentence with his index finger in her mouth, "Yes, I had recovered, I know what are you going to ask, I have a reason to masquerade like this, please don't tell anyone else about me, just pretend to everyone that we didn't know each other" he said.

"Okay, I will, but what's your reason?" Honey asked. Then, Tadashi whispered something to Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon's eyes widened when Tadashi finished telling his reason, "Oh my Gosh! Really? I thought Jack Frost was a good person" she said with no loud voice.

"That's why I hide my identity" Tadashi said. "Please don't tell anyone else about me, especially (Y/N)" he continued.

"Okay, I will" she vowed.

"Good. Thanks before" Tadashi smiled and then watching you again.

The DJ switched the song again, you spun around your body to switch your dance partner again, but suddenly Jack prevented you.

"I haven't satisfied to dance with you" he said.

"But, Jack, this is part of the session… I have to switch my dance partner, we can dance again later" you said and reminded him softly.

But he still held your hand. "Can we talk?" suddenly he asked.

"Now? Is it important?" you asked.

"Probably".

"O-okay" finally you obeyed him.

"Excuse me, Honey" Tadashi whispered while letting go of Honey's hand.

"Good luck Tadashi" she replied.

Tadashi left her and followed you and Jack who was bringing you in a quiet place. He peeked you and him alone together.

"What will you talk?" you asked.

"This…" Jack let out his ice power and suddenly wrapped your wrists with an ice chains he made.

"Jack, what will you do to me?" you began to panic.

"Shut up" he replied and covered your mouth with his dark blue tie. Suddenly he grabbed your hand and forced you to follow him harshly as catch a villain.

"Hey!" Tadashi shouted and showed up. "Let her go" he said bravely.

Jack turned back, "Someone wants to challenge me, huh?" he put on his belittling smirk. Suddenly he let out his ice power again to cover your body in order can't move and attacked the raven black haired boy with snow.

 _"Oh no!"_ your mind murmured. But as the snows disappeared, you saw he was fine, he crossed his hand in front of his face to protect himself, you frozen in amazement as you saw the electric lights showed up around his body. He dropped his hand when he saw Jack attacked him again with a jump kick, fortunately he can deflect it. Jack did a roundhouse kick— tried to hit the boy's head, but he failed. The boy gathered his electric power on his hand and sent it to Jack Frost.

Jack moved his hand to make an ice castle. The ice castle exploded when the electricity touched it. Quickly Jack unfroze the ice that wrapped your body, he took you and flew away in the air to someplace.

"Oh no" Tadashi muttered and chased Jack in the road as fast as a flash. But suddenly and slowly his own power made his body floating in the air, initially he confused but eventually he understood that he has to catch up them with his new ability.

Jack let out again his ice power and began to cover the sky with his snow then flew faster. Tadashi flew higher to avoid the snows, but in his vision there was nothing in sight.

"Where are they?" he muttered. He continued his flight, through a cold fog. When he got out of the fog he saw an ice palace, the moonlight bouncing and coloring that palace so it becomes so beautiful to look. He landed perfectly near the palace, he saw Jack walked into the palace while carrying you who were in unconsciousness by bridal style. Tadashi looked around, reassured himself that there was no guards guarded around the palace, he began to walk slowly and almost with no footsteps.

When he arrived in the palace, suddenly the queen of the palace appeared and attacked him unexpectedly, he pushed away, his back hit against the ice wall, and fortunately his body didn't hit the sharp ices around the wall. But, she successfully make Tadashi fainted.

The queen took a few steps to check Tadashi's condition, she let out his power to scan him as a medical scanner. "He has a power, I have to be careful" she murmured, "Take him to the prison!" she commanded to the guards.

"Yes, your Majesty" the guards immediately brought Tadashi to the place she wanted.

* * *

 _The moonlight of full moon through into a room and shining a symbol in the floor made by ice, no one knows the meaning of that symbol except for the queen. She floated your who were still in unconsciousness to lay middle the symbol and let the moonlight shines your body. After it, she did some moves, like dancing moves but she wasn't dancing. The symbol lighted and made your body floating again. Then, she made herself floating too, she moved her hand, and pulled your soul out. Your soul was in her hand like holding a floating ball, cruelly she froze it and broke it._

 _Now, your body has no soul, empty and need a new soul. Suddenly the queen turned her body herself to be a light and quickly get into your body as your body's new soul._

* * *

"(Y/N)!" Tadashi instantly awoke after saw his bad dream.

"Sorry if the dream make you panic" a voice of girl heard.

Tadashi turned his head to the one who spoke up, he saw a braided haired girl sat alone in another prison. "What makes you said that?" he asked.

"I was the one who gave you that dream when you fainted" she replied. "It was prediction about your girl, it turns out… the queen was going to take her body to her freaking ritual" she continued while shaking her head.

"What do you mean? I-I really don't understand about it" Tadashi confused.

"Every month in full moon, she has to find an 18th years-old girl who recently had a birthday for her ritual".

"What ritual?" Tadashi asked.

"Remember again what you see in your dream earlier" she said.

"She wants to take (Y/N)'s body to renew herself? In order to get immortality?" Tadashi asked.

"Yes" the braided haired girl replied simply.

"It couldn't be happen" Tadashi immediately stood up, he gathered his electricity in his palms and tried to bend the bars.

"It's useless, you can't open it, there is a magic that covers this prison, I've tried to escape from this freaking prison I so many times, but I can't" she said.

"We can, trust me, just not surrender and sure that we can free from these freaking bars" Tadashi 'cracked' his knuckles, and then breathed deeply. He started to hold two of bars, "Arrrghh…" tried to bend it mightily until his eyes turned to blue and the electric lights covered his body.

PTENG…

The braided haired girl stood up and gasped when Tadashi succeeded to break the bars and the magic on his prison, "Does he was the one in the prophesy?" she murmured.

Then she saw Tadashi walked approaching her, "Now I'll free you" he said.

"No, I'd better to stay—"

"Don't refuse this, consider it as a sign of thanks" Tadashi said and began to held the bars.

"Stop! It'll use too much energy, if you use your energy now you'll be defeated by the queen easily, let me try it by myself, I have a power too, just… tell me how" she said.

"What's your power?"

"Ice".

"Okay, hold it tight and freeze it and pull it strongly, assure yourself that you can break the bars, you just have to concentration, don't think anything, don't give up and don't do it with anger" Tadashi explained.

"Okay" she understood. She held two of the bars, let out her ice power to freeze it, she pulled off the bars and tried it mightily like what Tadashi did. Then…

PTENG…

Finally she made it. "Huh… thanks for telling the way" she exhausted.

"I should've thanked to you, girl" Tadashi replied.

"Just call me Anna" the girl smiled.

"And my name is Tadashi. Alright then, come on before the queen completely take (Y/N)'s body" Tadashi began to walk. The braid haired girl aka Anna walked followed him.

"You have to rescue her before midnight, because it's the perfect time for the queen to do her ritual" she spoke up.

"Yes, I will. Thanks for your information" Tadashi replied.

"Hey!" they saw some guards blocked their way.

"Oh no" Tadashi stopped and murmured.

"Step aside!" Anna took a few steps, then…

SRINGG.. SRINGG.. SRINGG..

She killed those guards with some sharp ices she produced. "Huh… well done" she said.

Tadashi frozen in amazement, "Wow, so fast" he muttered.

"Well, you have to be fast in this place" she replied.

"There they are!" some guards came.

"Go find (Y/N)! I'll handle those guards!" Anna said.

"Okay, thanks" then, Tadashi ran to find the way out. He found a door and immediately kicked it.

"Someone tried to escape, huh?" suddenly Jack Frost showed up, he produced some sharp ices and sent it to Tadashi. Quickly Tadashi sent back those ices to Jack with his power, Jack gasped and tried to avoid but it's too late, he punctured by his own ice.

"Hope you enjoy with it, Jack Frost" Tadashi smirked and walked passing Jack when he saw Jack collapsed. Then, Tadashi kicked the next door, saw you laid in a bed with closed eyes. "(Y/N)…" he mentioned. Shortly, he heard a sound of approaching footsteps, immediately he stood near the door, gathered his power on his hand. But…

SRING..

Some sharp ices flew attacking him from another side, quickly he dodge them and destroyed them with his electric power.

After it, the queen showed herself. "How dare you enter my palace without permission" she said.

"And how dare you take my girl without permission…" Tadashi replied. "Stop what you did, queen" he continued.

"Never!" she said and immediately attacked Tadashi with her ice in so many times, but those attacks didn't hit Tadashi at all. Then, she flew approaching Tadashi as fast as wind and threw some blows to Tadashi. Tadashi deflected it off, again… and again.

Meanwhile, slowly you opened your eyes, seeing the ice-blue ceiling, your eyes went widen as you saw this wasn't a place that you know. Shortly, you heard some sounds of a fight. You saw the raven haired boy was fighting with the queen. You gasped. 'What happened?' you thought.

"Hey! Stop, please!" you yelled. But suddenly an ice attack hit your body until you thrown away and hit against the ice wall.

And it managed to make Tadashi angry, "How dare you attack (Y/N)" he said and then attacked the queen with his electricity power. But easily, the queen wiped the electric lights that Tadashi threw with her ice and immediately sent her ice to shoot Tadashi's chest. Tadashi thrown away and landed near you.

"Are you okay?" you asked.

"I'm okay" he replied and rose with his feet. "I'll clear this" he began to step.

"No, please. I don't want you get hurt" you prevented him.

"But I have to, (Y/N). I just want to try to rescue you, I'll never let her take your body" he said and took a few steps to face the queen.

"Take my… what?!" you gasped after thought about that masked boy's words. Suddenly you saw the door opened and a girl with braided hair and wore a pink robe entered and approached you.

"Are you okay?" she asked to you.

"I'm okay, but… who are you?" you asked back.

"I'm Anna. You are (Y/N), are you? Follow me, we'd better to get out of this room" she advised.

"But… what about him?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Takeshi can beat the queen" Anna replied. "Alright then, let's go" she grabbed your hand and led you to approach the door.

Meanwhile, Tadashi and the queen were in ready-fight position, circled each other and tried to expect what's the next attack. Outside of Tadashi's expectation, the queen created two thick ices from the floor to lock Tadashi's moves. After it, she sent an ice attack to Tadashi's chest.

"Arrrghh..." Tadashi groaned in pain, instantly his body shivered and felt the cold inside his body.

"That's what you got if you try to hinder me" the queen said.

"Come on, hurry" Anna said and still grabs your hand. You and she almost arrived in the door but suddenly the queen slammed the door without touch it.

"I'll never let you to escape" the queen said.

Instantly Anna pushed you to stand behind her back. "Stop this, Elsa. Let Takeshi and his girl go. Don't try to break the destiny, nothing is eternal in this world" she said.

"Shut up, Anna!" the queen— aka Elsa— pushed Anna away from you. When she walked approaching you, you stepped backward and until your back met the door.

"Follow my ritual if you don't want your boyfriend die!" she pulled your hand harshly to approach a symbol in middle of room.

Meanwhile, Tadashi is still enduring the cold inside his body mightily. He can't move at all, it's like his body frozen little by little.

"Lay in there!" he still heard the queen commands you and saw you forcefully obeyed her. He closed his eyes and began to gather his power. When the electricity lights began to show up around his body, his body stopped shivering, and the ice began cracking. The ice was getting melted, and broken.

A slightly earthquake happened when Tadashi opened his eyes that turned to blue. He succeeded to unlock his body from the ice. He let out his electricity, let his power clutched the queen's neck, then lift her. "I've told you, I'll never let you to take (Y/N)'s body" he said. And after it… He dropped her as easy as dropping a doll until her lifeless.

He breathed faster and knelt limply while holding his chest.

"Oh no, Takeshi!" instantly you ran approaching him. "Are you okay?" you asked him.

"I-I'm okay" he replied.

"You're not okay, there's an ice in your heart" Anna spoke up while walking limply approached them.

"Can you cure him?" you asked.

"No" she replied sadly.

As you heard her answer, you bowed your head in guilty, "I'm so sorry" then you dropped your tears in the floor.

Tadashi stood up, "Don't worry, I'll try to get it out on my own" he held his own chest and took out the ice with his power. "Huhh… it's kinda hard" he said when he successfully cured himself.

You stood up and smiled, "Thanks for saving my life, Takeshi".

He frowned, "Takeshi?" he chuckled and took off his mask, "Since when I change my name?" he smiled.

"Ta-tadashi? Is that you?" you looked in disbelief.

"You think?"

You smiled and instantly hugged him, you let your happiness tears dropped on his black coat. "Thank you so much Tadashi, you saved my life".

Tadashi smiled, "You've gave me a power, so it was my duty to use my power to protect you" he replied your hug with stroking your hair. Shortly he pulled himself from the embrace and kissed your forehead sincerely. "Oh yea, who's changed my name, anyway?" he said.

"She" you pointed to Anna.

Anna smiled in shame, "Sorry, maybe I was misheard" she said.

Tadashi chuckled, "It's okay, it's a good nickname" he said. "Alright then, it's already midnight, we have to go home, thank you for your help Anna" he continued.

"You are welcome" Anna replied while bowing her body.

You approached her, "We're just met but… maybe I'll miss you, Anna" you hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, if you want to meet me you can visit this palace whenever you want" she patted your back and released the hug.

Shortly, Tadashi took your hand and began to walk out of the palace.

"See you later, Anna" you and he said it in the same time.

"See you" she waved.

As you and he walked through the gate, you saw the full moon. So beautiful.

"Look at the moon, Tadashi. It's so beautiful" you said in awe.

"Yes, as beautiful as your face" he glanced at you.

Then, you faced him. "Thank you for saving my life, Tadashi. I don't know what I could be without you. Maybe I'll die if you didn't come to rescue me" you stared at his face. "You almost sacrificed yourself for me, Tadashi. I don't know how to pay your kindness" you continued.

"You don't need to pay, (Y/N). I did this sincerely, from bottom of my heart. I've told you, you've gave a power so it was my duty to use my power to protect you" he replied.

"Once again, thank you so much, My Dashi" you smiled.

"What makes you call me 'My Dashi'?" he frowned.

"If I call you 'My Hero' you must've be thought that 'Hero' is you brother's name" you said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, you're right" he said, suddenly he brought your hand closer to his lips and kissed it. "I love you, My Moonlight".

"I love you too, My Dashi" you smiled.

Shortly, he brought his face closer to you, stuck his lips on yours, and let the full moonlight warmed the kiss.


	2. Because of Bot-Fight (Hiro X Reader)

**BECAUSE OF BOT-FIGHT**

 **Guide:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(F/C) = Your Favorite Color**

 _ **Hiro Hamada's POV**_

Bot-Fight, you know that's illegal, isn't it? But, it was my hobby. With Bot-Fighting, I can get so much money easily, without wiping the sweats because of working, or anything else. Just quietly sit down, controlling the robot and destroy the opponent's robot. It's easy, right? But behind of its easiness, there are some serious consequences too, it's like arrested by police and beaten by thugs. But well… I don't care about its illegality or its consequences, the important thing is I can win, get praise from the people and earn a lot of money.

Tonight, there's a Bot-fight in an alley, I should to go there and win it, I heard there was a great Bot-Fighter named Yama. But will he win if he deals with me? I'm sure that his robot will be destroyed by my little robot.

I asked (Y/N) to take me to there by bike, yeah… I was forced, I couldn't asked my brother to take me, because he'll kill me if he knows that I was involved in a Bot-Fight.

"Are not you scared, Hiro?" (Y/N) broke the silence that had been coloring our journey to the Bot-Fight place.

"Nope" I replied simply and still focused to pedal the bike.

"Tadashi has taught us some Karate moves, right? So… just calm down, (Y/N)… we'll be fine" I continued.

"Yeah, you were right…" she replied

"Ahh… can't wait to be a witness of Yama's defeat" she continued. I smirked as I heard those words.

"Can't wait you said? Okay, hold me tight, I'll be speeding". Then, I started to pedal the bike faster as I felt (Y/N)'s hands wrapped my waist tightly.

Without take a long time, we arrived in the Bot-Fight place. Ouh, Yama was doing a fight with a girl. I analyzed their robot, Yama can win easily because he has a buzz saw on his robot as a weapon. I watched him managed to destroy the girl's robot, the girl frozen in disbelief as she saw her robot torn apart. Poor girl, she should've made a weapon that more stronger and unusual than just tweezers.

"Hiro, are you sure wanted to fight that robot? Your robot could have destroyed by that saw. Your robot has no weapon, Hiro" (Y/N) whispered in hesitation, I just smiled and shook my head.

"You doubt a genius? Oh, come on (Y/N), Of course I'm sure to fight him. I'll make you amazed when you watch me beat him" I replied.

"Maybe I don't have any weapon, but Mega-bot can destroy a robot that has weapons" I continued. (Y/N) just rolled her eyes and crossed her hands.

"The winner! With total annihilation… Yama!" I heard the ringleader spoke up and gave the money bets to Yama.

"Who is next? Who has the guts to step into the ring? With Little Yama?" Yama challenged everyone in that place.

"It's time for you genius" (Y/N) whispered.

"You don't need to remind me girl" I whispered in return. I saw no one dared to fight him, so I took a few steps to accept his challenge.

"Can I try?" I spoke up. Then, some people gave me a way to show up.

"I have a robot, I built it myself" I showed my Mega-bot which still putting on its silly yellow face. Everyone on that place laughed out loud, but am I shy? No. Huh, they're fooled by the look of my Mega-bot

"Beat it kid, house rules you gotta pay to play" the ringleader said.

"Ouh, is this enough?" I took out a bit of my money.

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked.

"Hiro… Hiro Hamada".

"Prepare your bot, zero" he said.

Zero? Huh, it sounds crappy.

Then, we both put our robot on the ring and put our money bets to a plate, I saw Yama did some preparation, when Yama sat behind the ring, I did so, even I followed Yama's act when he _cracks_ his neck joints.

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves" the ringleader spin her umbrella between out robot.

"Fighters ready?!" she continued.

"Fight!" then she lifted the umbrella to start the fight. Then, we began to control our robot. Yama tossed my robot up and cut it become three pieces with its buzz saw easily. he laughed and felt that he won the fight. Again, I succeed to fool him.

"This is my first fight… can I try again?" I asked.

"No one likes a sore loser, little boy... Go home" Yama said while taking the money bets.

"I've got more money" I challenged him again with the rest of money I have, and it managed to make him interested and put more money to the plate.

"Fighters ready? Fight!" The ringleader started the fight again.

"Mega-bot… destroy" I better to show Mega-bot's actual ability, I turned Mega-bot's face from smile face into the angry face. And began to fight Little Yama. The Little Yama began to attack my robot, but I controlled my robot casually, with feeling no fear. My robot avoided Little Yama's attack quickly and with ease. Then, I controlled my robot to creep to Little Yama's body, it pulled off Little Yama's left hand and destroyed Little Yama's right hand, it hit Little Yama's head for some times, and then it pulled off Little Yama's head. Now, the Little Yama was destroyed. I smirked as I heard the audience murmured in disbelief.

"No more Little Yama" I smirked again while taking the money bets.

"But... what…? this is not possible!" Yama looked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are. Beginner's luck.." I put my money into my pocket

"Do you want to go again, Yama?" I asked him, but I'm surprised as I saw Yama suddenly stood in front of me.

"No one hustles Yama!" Yama pushed me against the wall and took my robot.

"Teach him a lesson" Yama told his subordinates to beat me. Yama's subordinates cracked their knuckles and ready to throw me some blows.

"STOP!" I heard (Y/N) yelled. She ran to approach me and faced those bad guys.

"Do you wanna beat him just because of he won? That's no fair you know!" she continued. Yama just rolled his eyes and crossed his hands.

"What are you guys waiting for? Beat them!" Yama said. I saw one of Yama's subordinate was going to throw a fist to (Y/N).

"(Y/N), get down!" I warned her. When she was ducking, I held the fist and spun Yama's subordinate's hand and sent him an elbow blow.

"Hiro! Look out!" (Y/N) warned me. As I stepped aside, she deflected a hand that going to hit me.

"Step aside, (Y/N)" I whispered to (Y/N), she obeyed. As they were going to hit me, I swung my leg to their face until bruised.

"Now you, girl" I whispered to (Y/N) and stepped aside.

"Sure" she replied. Without gave them a chance to attack, she beat them one by one with a side kick until they lost their balance. After it, immediately I pulled her hand to escape from them.

"Get on (Y/N)!" I shouted while parking her (F/C) bike. Without thinking long, she run to approach me and got onto the luggage rack of her bike.

"Hold on!" I started to pedal in full speed, I felt her hands wrapped my waist tightly.

"Hiro! Your remote was going to fall!" she said.

"Take it and control Mega-bot back to me! I'll slow the speed" I replied and followed my own words to slow the speed of this bike, I saw she nodded. Then, I back to focus myself to ride the bike.

"I made it, Hiro!" she said.

"Good, now give it to me" I reached out my hand, she handed me Mega-bot simultaneously with its remote. I put them on the basket and began to pedals faster.

"Hiro! Two of Yama's subordinates are chasing us!" (Y/N) said.

"Ignore it!" I replied. Suddenly, I saw a red moped appeared, and stopped in front of us. Yes, it was my brother, I slowed the speed and finally stopped as I saw him.

"Perfect timing, bro.." I said to him. But suddenly his eyes widened as he saw 2 people behind us.

"Go! I'll handle those thugs!" he began to ride his moped.

"Okay, come on (Y/N)!" I said and began to pedal again in full speed. I don't know what will he do to those thugs, but I saw he came back while riding his moped.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yes" (Y/N) and I replied.

"Are you hurt?" he asked again.

"No" .

"Then, what were you thinking, knucklehead?!" Tadashi smacked my right arm and it made me almost fall.

"Hey! Don't you see that I was riding this bicycle?!" I shouted. I saw he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You graduated high school when you were 13 and this is what you're doing?" he said.

"There they are!" my eyes widened as I saw Yama and his subordinates tried to hinder us.

"Oh no" (Y/N) murmured.

"Hey!" yelled Yama, again. I looked around, I saw an incline wood and jumped through it.

"Yes!" (Y/N) and I yelled in excited.

"Get back here!" Yama screamed, but we ignored it.

"That's so great, Hiro!" (Y/N) praised. I smiled. Then, I saw Tadashi rode his moped beside me again.

"Bot-Fighting is illegal! You're gonna get yourself arrested!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bot-fighting is not illegal, betting on Bot-fighting that's… that's illegal, but so lucrative!" I showed my money to him.

"I'm in a roll, big brother! And there is no stopping me!" I screamed and felt so happy. But, suddenly we stopped by police.

"You got to be kidding me" (Y/N) murmured.

"Oh no" Tadashi did so.

The police immediately wrapped our wrists with their handcuff and brought us to the police station. It turns out they didn't indiscriminately on people who break the law as us. All of us jailed, even Tadashi who didn't involve on the Bot-Fight at all.

"Sorry guys" I said. I saw (Y/N) and Tadashi deadpanned. Shortly, the police let us to get out of the prison. They said that our parents were waiting outside. As we walk through the door, we saw Aunt Cass was debating with (Y/N)'s mother.

"Teach well your nephew, Cass!" (Y/N)'s mother said.

"And for you, Hiro… I'll not allow you to see (Y/N) anymore!" she said while pointing to my face, and it succeed to make my heart as cut.

"Come on, (Y/N)!" suddenly she pulled (Y/N)'s hand to walk away. Then, I saw Aunt Cass put on her angry expression.

"Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking!" Suddenly she tweaked me and Tadashi's ear and brought us got into the car.

"For 10 years, I have done the best I could to raise you" said Aunt Cass while driving the car. She looked disappointed. Without take a long time, we got home.

"Have I been perfect? No! Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting? Probably?! Where was I going with this? I had no point" said Aunt Cass she scolded us.

"Sorry, Aunt Cass" we bowed our head.

"Get inside!" she opened the door. Tadashi and I walked through the door and went upstairs. As I arrived on my bedroom, I bowed my head in sadness, did I can't see (Y/N) anymore in forever?

"Thinking of (Y/N)?" Tadashi said.

"You'd better to utilize your genius brain to get college, bonehead. With it, you can make (Y/N)'s mother would to allow you to see her again" he advised.

"Yeah".

"Let's go to SFIT, I'll introduce the campus to you". I smiled as he invited me to go to his campus. Since it, I realized something that Bot-Fighting is useless and just make us become a bad guy. From now on, I decided not to participate the Bot-Fight anymore.


	3. A Servant of Summer Holiday

**A SERVANT OF SUMMER HOLIDAY**

 **I'm sorry if I have some grammar mistakes. Because English is not my first language in my country.**

 **Before you read this story, I'll give you some keys:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **(F/F) = Favorite Fruit**

 **Okay! Let's read!**

Summer. Who doesn't like this season? The warmth of this season always makes everyone always yearn this season.

This morning, the sun smiled and showed its bright light, it makes the people start their activities casually, smoothly and definitely with happiness. But, it doesn't apply to Hiro. On his lab, he put on his serious and annoyed face while fixing shoes and answering some online exam questions that he has to catch up, in order could enjoy the summer holiday.

He straightening his hand and relaxing his body as he finished answering those questions. He picked up a brush and glue to continue fixing those shoes.

"If yesterday I didn't play that freaking truth or dare, I wouldn't be her servant like this" he murmured and began to fill the brush with glue.

"HIRO!" suddenly Hiro heard you called his name.

"HIRO! Don't be late!" he heard your voice again.

"Coming!" finally, he answered, and then he came to your robotics lab lazily.

"What else? I haven't finished fixing your shoes!" he annoyed while lifting your shoes.

"Put it there, fix it later" you replied.

"Fine" he put your shoes near your lab door.

"So… what do you want right now?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just want you to take me to the Lucky Cat Café to meet the gang. Have you finished your online exams?" you said.

"Yeah, why?" he followed your steps as you began to leave your lab.

"Because Fred wants us to coming there, he said he wants to invited us to enjoy this summer holiday on his family island" you replied.

"Really?".

"Yes, why not? We need a vacation, aren't we?"

"Yes!" he jumped.

"So I can free from this freaking punishment during the vacation?" he continued.

"Of course no! You lose in Truth or Dare game yesterday, so—"

"Yeah… I know… I get a punishment and I have to be your servant for 2 weeks" he interrupted and walked lazily.

"Glad you got it, let's go to the café" you quickened your step.

"Huhh… Fine!" Hiro just sighed and kept walking behind you.

 ***Lucky Cat Café***

"So, would you like to come and enjoying the summer in my family island?" Fred asked.

"You don't need to ask Fred, I'd love to come!" Honey Lemon squealed.

"Yeah, I'd like to come. I need to refresh my brain from my freaking project" Wasabi replied.

"I agreed with this guy" Tadashi patted Wasabi's shoulder.

"How about you, Gogo?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, I have no intention to hold a vacation" Gogo replied and popped her pink gum.

"Oh, come on Gogo… It's gonna be fun! You need a vacation, aren't you? Please…. Accompany me..." Honey whined and gave Gogo a side hug, tightly. Gogo just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I'll come" finally, she agreed.

"Yes! Thanks girl" Honey squealed again.

"Hi guys!" You entered the café and instantly joined the gang.

"Hi (Y/N), Hi Hiro…" replied Honey

"Still being her servant, little man?" asked Wasabi.

"You think?" Hiro collapsed his body on the chair lazily beside you. You just rolled your eyes when you saw it.

"Fred, you said you want to invite us to enjoy the holiday on your family island, when we will go to there?" you asked.

"Tomorrow, Heathcliff and my father will take us to there with—"

"Tomorrow?! Are you crazy?! Don't you give us time to prepa—" Gogo interrupted. But she also interrupted by Fred who plugged her mouth with a muffin.

"No buts, girl. Prepare what you need from now, okay? See you in my mansion at 9.00 a.m. guys!" Fred said and began to walk away. Gogo deadpanned and took the muffin from her mouth.

"Don't worry Gogo, I'll help you to preparing" Honey patted her shoulder.

 ***The Next Day***

On Fred's wide backyard, a plane was waiting. Fred, Heathcliff and Fred's father helped the others to put their suitcases on the luggage.

"Hi guys!" you yelled from distance, everyone frowned as they saw you didn't bring anything.

"(Y/N), where's your suitcase?" Fred asked.

"There" you pointed to Hiro who was carrying your suitcase.

"Emmhh.. uhh" he muttered and looked in heaviness to bring it. Suddenly, he dropped your suitcase in front of you.

"Hey!" you glared at him

"It's heavy you know?! Did you fill your suitcase with stones, huh?!" Hiro glared back at you.

"Okay, okay… you two stop debating, we have to go now" Tadashi picked up your suitcase and entered it into the luggage.

"Let's get in guys" Fred invited, and then, the others obeyed.

During the journey, nobody talks each other. They just did their own activity. Honey Lemon taking some selfie-photos, Tadashi reading a book, Gogo popping her gum, Fred reading the comic, and Wasabi… he was eating instant Ramen noodle. But Hiro, he just silent while gazing the blue sky which covered by clouds. It's beautiful to look. But suddenly he felt something stuck on his shoulder, he turned his head, it was you, unconsciously you slept on his shoulder. Hiro just smiled and gave you a side hug.

After a few hours, the plane landing on a wide field.

"Okay guys, welcome to my family island" Fred spreads his hands. His friends frozen in amazement as they saw a huge mansion beside the field, a tidy flower garden, and so much coconut trees that moved by wind as if to greet their come.

"Whoa" Hiro said.

"Hey" you touched Hiro's shoulder. Instantly, Hiro turned his head towards you, and you handed him your (F/C) suitcase. He staggered and almost fell when the suitcase arrived on his hand.

"Come on guys take your suitcases, and take a rest on my second mansion" Fred invited.

"Let me bring your suitcase bro" Tadashi said and lifted Hiro's dark blue suitcase.

"Thanks nerd" Hiro replied.

Without take a long time, everyone arrived on Fred's second mansion. He guided you all to walk around his mansion and borrowed a bedroom to each person. His mansion was like a hotel, there were a few empty bedrooms for everyone who visited this island.

Hiro put your suitcase beside the bed, and sighed in exhaustion. He wiped his forehead that produced so many sweats.

"Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes, you can. Take this, and thanks for bringing my suitcase" You smiled, you gave him a bottle of water and a handkerchief.

"Thanks" Hiro smiled in return and exited your room.

 ***1 Hour Later***

You stood near the swimming pool while staring the evening sky. But suddenly you felt thirsty. You thought something for a moment, then, an idea flashed in your brain.

"HIRO!" you yelled.

"HIRO! Don't be late!".

"Coming!" you heard an answer. Shortly, he showed up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Will you make (F/F) juice for me?" you asked.

"Okay, I will. Wait for a few minutes" He turned back and walked away.

"Hi (Y/N), what's up?" Honey Lemon greeted you and stood beside you.

"Yeah, just waiting for my juice" you replied. Shortly, you heard a sound of skateboard wheels closer. Yes, it was Hiro, he stopped in front of you and handed you the juice.

"This is your juice, miss. Can I go now?" .

"Yes" you replied. And Hiro began to ride his skateboard again.

"Emmh.. Hiro" you called him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Make her a juice too" you ordered.

"Okay" He replied

"Eh, wait!" You saw him turned back

"Hmm?" he muttered.

"Make us instant ramen noodles okay?" you asked, then, he turned back, put on his annoyed face, and walked away.

"You shouldn't have treated him like that, (Y/N)" Honey advised.

"Hey, this is a perfect time to prank him you know" you replied.

"Oh yea, you want to swim?" you asked.

"Hmmm… sure".

"Okay, I'll ask Hiro to take our swimming sets" you said, you smiled as you saw Hiro came while carrying the things you wanted.

"Thanks Hiro. Oh yea, one more request. Take our swimming sets" you asked.

"Whoa, what?! No!" he refused. You sighed.

"Hiro, you can ask Gogo to take it from our suitcase, your just deliver it to us" you explain.

"Huhh… fine" he sighed and began to walk approach their bedroom.

"Why is she so ANNOYING?! I hope she plumped into the water and sink there" he muttered.

"SOMEONE HELP (Y/N) PLEASE!" Hiro heard Honey freaking out and screamed, his eyes widened, he instantly turned back and ran.

"Oh no…" he said as he arrived in front of the pool. He threw his skateboard, took off his hoodie and jumped into the water. He swam through the water as fast as he can to save you. He took your hand and pulled you as he saw you motionless underwater. Then, he brought you up from the pool.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" he touched your cheek and stared you in worry.

"(Y/N) please answer" Hiro began to panic. As you heard his voice, you coughed and let out the water.

"Hi-Hiro" you said haltingly.

"Ouh, thank God… you're okay. I'm so worry about you" Hiro felt relieved.

"You worrying me?" you sat.

"Yes, I have a big responsibility to keep you although I just your servant" he replied. Suddenly, you pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for saving my life, Hiro".

"No problem, (Y/N). It was my duty as your servant" he replied, and kissed your forehead sincerely.

 **Crappy ending, I know -_- I hope you enjoyed this story guys! see ya on next one shoots!**

 **Honey Rodriguez**

 **(honeyhamaadaa)**


	4. Night at SFIT (Hiro X Reader)

**NIGHT AT SFIT  
**

 _ **Your POV**_

Night, it's time for everyone to go home, having dinner, and take a rest, isn't it?. But I? I got a punishment because of this freaking genius one beside me. He pranked me and made me accidentally screamed when we have an English class with Mr. Takachiho, the most killer lecturer on San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT).

And now… look. We got a school detention. We cannot go home before midnight. See? How cruel he was. But Hiro was crueler than him, well… you know the reason, right?

"Well, now I know why is Jack chose to absent on English class this evening" Hiro spoke up. He lifted one of his legs, and tweaked his own ears in front of class.

"You're right… but now, because of you… we got what he got yesterday" I scolded him and did as he did.

"Yeah… sorry…" he said.

"Say 'sorry' is not enough to pay this penalty, Hiro".

"So, what should I do? Be your servant again?" he said lazily. Suddenly something weird heard. Like something fallen outside the class.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's check it" he replied while taking a broom as a weapon. I followed his step and took a broom too. After it, we opened the class door, looked around, then, we saw a black shadow passed in the end of the hallway, so fast… as fast as wind. Hiro began to approach the end of hallway slowly, but I held his hand.

"Hiro, no…" I prevented him.

"We have to check it, (Y/N). Maybe he's a thief" he replied.

"O-okay" I answered in doubt, and I felt my heartbeat began to race faster. We quickened our step and kept staying alert to prevent something unexpected happened. As we arrived in there, we saw the black shadow exited this building.

"Come on!" he whispered and pulled my hand to chase that mysterious guy. "There!" his vision found that guy entered the Robotics Lab. "Let's go!" he invited. As we entered to that place, the condition in the lab was a bit dark, and creepy.

"Is this the situation of this lab every night?" I began to feel scared, but I kept walking behind Hiro while holding the broom. I saw he just shrugged as an answer. Suddenly, we saw a flickering light in the hallway intersection, I knew that there's no one stays on this lab so it's impossible if there's someone who playing with the lamp.

"Hiro, I'm scared" finally I spilled my fear with those words.

"Don't worry, I'm here" he replied. We kept walking to follow where will that mysterious guy go. We saw he turned to the left as he arrived in intersection, when I saw his feet, it was like has no feet looked.

"Stay close, (Y/N)" Hiro said and lifted his broom, and kept walking to the intersection. Then, we turned to the left, we saw that guy stood showed his back to us in the end of this hallway. So scarring, I thought.

"I'm sure he's a thief" Hiro murmured.

"I don't think so" I replied. Suddenly all of the lamp on this hallway flickering. Hiro looked at the ceiling and maybe tried to analyze what's happening. But, suddenly one by one the lamp turned off and it managed to make my fear took control of my feelings. I immediately hid my face on his back.

"Hiro, we'd better to—"

"Oh no" I heard he muttered, instantly I look at that guy. My eyes widened as I saw that guy walked to approach us, slowly, but scaring.

"Hi-Hiro" I said in anxiousness, I saw Hiro also scared but he looked not as scared as me. "He's coming here. we better to go…" I continued.

"I-I can't move my leg" Hiro replied, in shaky voice. Then, we saw the guy was getting closer.. closer.. and closer. "There's no way anymore, we have to—"

"WAAAAA…!"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Hiro and I jumped in surprise until we dropped the brooms and fallen. I heard that guy laughed, shortly all of the lamps turned on and now we both can see who really that guy is.

"You jerk, Tadashi!" Hiro shouted, took his broom and hit his brother.

"Hahaha, sorry guys.. sorry" Tadashi chuckled.

"Sorry you said?! You almost made my heart fall out, you know?!" I stood up and immediately smacked his right arm.

"Okay, okay you two… I'm so sorry, I just did a job from Mr. Takachiho" Tadashi replied while taking off his black robe.

"You make us almost die in fear because of that freak lecturer?! Unbelievable" Hiro looked still mad.

"Who says that I'm a freak?" Suddenly I saw Mr. Takachiho walked to approach us with my cousin, Honey Lemon. Hiro and I just silent in awkwardness and hung our head.

"You shouldn't have said it, knucklehead" I whispered to him.

"Hey, I don't know if he was here, dude!" he replied.

"Hey, there's no answer?" Mr. Takachiho asked.

"I'm sorry, sir. It's just an expression of my anger" Hiro said.

"Okay, I forgive you. so, did you get a lesson from this detention?" Mr. Takachiho said.

"Yes, sir" Hiro and I replied.

"Good. so don't you try to make trouble in my class, got it?" he said.

"Yes sir" we both replied again.

"Alright then, you can go home now, and for Tadashi, thank you for being the ghost to scare them" he chuckled, turned back and started to walk away.

"You are welcome sir" Tadashi replied.

"Ouh, look at you (Y/N)… you're looked so scared" Honey Lemon said and hugged me for a moment.

"You think?" I said.

"Alright then, it is late of night, we better to go home" Tadashi suggested.

"Come on, knucklehead" he pushed Hiro's shoulder, then we began to walk to exit the Robotics Lab.

"Dare to make a trouble on that freak lecturer's class again, you two?" Then, Tadashi asked to us.

"No" Hiro ad I replied.

"I don't want to stay a night on this creepy nerd school anymore" I continued.

"Correct" Hiro said.

"Good" Tadashi said.

"Glad you got the lesson guys" Honey Lemon said.

"Alright then, see you later Hiro, See you later Tadashi" she waved in goodbye to the Hamadas as me and her got into the car.

"Don't you dare to prank me anymore, Hiro!" I yelled to Hiro.

"Okay, got it!" he yelled back. Then, I saw them waved back to us in goodbye, and left this institute. After it, Honey began to drive the car to go home.


	5. Unresolved Problem

**UNRESOLVED PROBLEM**

 **(English Version)**

 **A Story By: honeyhamaadaa (Honey Without Lemon)**

 **English Translation help by: MessyHairedBoy (Boy-Hard) on Wattpad**

 **Revised by: magic_mockingjay (Clara) = A great author who wrote "A Helping Hand (Hiro X Reader)" (the runner up story on Fanfiction X Reader Competition) and also "To Stay (Sequel of A Helping Hand)" ON WATTPAD.**

 _ **Honey Lemon's POV**_

It was a dark day. As I stood in place for the funeral, standing numbly beside my friends, all I could feel was a sense of hollowness, as hollow as the rumbling thunder from above. Raindrops began to fall from the dark clouds that gathered in the sky. I watched as some people took him to his final resting place. Then they buried him, deep into the earth. As I opened my umbrella… the tears escaped, running down my cheeks as fast as the raindrops descended from the heavens. I was frozen as people delivered their final eulogies, watching his coffin, his body lay there in the earth. Yes, I couldn't do anything, except for let him go. I read his name on the gravestone, Tadashi Hamada, and just wished for the millionth time that it was all just a dream, that he wasn't really gone. But this was no dream. I can't believe it. He's gone, really gone… never to come back.

I wish I can forget the sweet memories when he was mine. I didn't want another reason for me to cry continuously over his death. I really wish it was possible. But was it? My only fear laid in the fact that everything we had ever shared together would never leave my mind, haunt me until the end of my days.

When the funeral finished, I left his final resting place. Let him sleep there quietly and peacefully. I hope he finds a better place, and I hope he wouldn't forget me, his family and his friends.

Once we got back to the Lucky Cat Café, I quickly prepared a cup of hot sweet tea for Aunt Cass. Poor Aunt Cass, I thought, as I glanced at the wistful expression on her face, mirroring almost that of her younger nephew, Hiro. Does Tadashi know how much sadness he had left behind along with his sacrifice? It was too big of an amount to count. I had attended a funeral before, and once, for my mother. It already hurt so much to be wrenched away from someone you love. But with Tadashi…it was like losing my mother all over again, except it hurt so much more.

I hated this black dress. I hated having to wear it. Every single time I wore it I lost myself, the once cheerful and bubbly girl everyone seemed to know me as. I didn't want sadness to continue reigning over me, and I definitely did not want to wear that black dress anymore to remind me of the pain I had to endure, the sadness and frustration that was yet to come with the loss.

Did Fate decide in choosing who to take away from me? If so, who was next?

As I returned home a few hours later, I wasted no time in heading straight to my room and collapsing on the bed, not bothering to change out of my funeral clothing. Gazing up at the ceiling, I allowed the events to run through my mind, images of Tadashi's beaming face flashing in my mind before I turned over on the bed and began to cry, surrendering myself to the darkness and comfort that the bed itself offered.

 _The steady pitter patter of the rain slowly seeped through my dress, my skin, as I knelt in front of my mother's tombstone in the middle of the storm. With a shaking hand, I allowed my fingers to trace over the words engraved on the tombstone, as if to voice out a final call the dead would never heed. I glanced once at the water droplets running down my mother's tombstone and let out a scream, a scream that erupted with sadness and frustration. It was hard to believe that my mother had to surrender herself to cancer so long ago, and to have her torn away from me had proven too great of a burden for me to carry. Once more, tears began to stain my cheeks, flowing fast and free down my face as they mingled with the raindrops that fell from above._

" _Mom… please come back" I whispered hoarsely, my arms wrapped around her gravestone. Why did she leave me alone? What was this cruel thing that tore me away from her? Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder gently, and I turned. To my surprise, it was Tadashi, his raven black hair slick with rainwater, his clothes drenched and soaked to the skin. I watched as he knelt beside me, his eyes bearing into mine hinting so much worry and concern as it always had for his friends, a sad smile decked upon his lips._

" _Honey Lemon is never crying like this" he said gently. I dropped my hand from the gravestone and hung my head, unable to meet his gaze. How was I to respond to his words as a broken girl, a girl who had a depressing side that no one had ever seen before? Suddenly, without any warning, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into a hug._

" _Where's the Honey Lemon that I knew? I only know that she's never crying like this," he murmured softly into my ear, stroking my wet blonde hair._

" _She's not here, Tadashi" I eventually answered haltingly, my voice catching in my throat in the end._

 _Tadashi nodded silently, slowly pulling away from the embrace as he set his hands by my cheeks, stroking them lightly with his thumb._

" _I know how you're feeling. My parents' deaths were more than tragic than this. They died in a car accident when I was only 8 years old. Hiro was 3 years old at the time. We were sitting in the back seat of the car, heading to Aunt Cass's house one day, and we told stories to each other to pass the time. But... suddenly our car hit something strongly. I held Hiro tight as the impact came about, and fortunately we survived. But it was a different story with my parents. The last I saw of them was streams of blood running down the pavement, their bodies forever motionless and lifeless. So I promised to take care of Hiro until I was able to avenge their death. And to this day, I still think about it at times. Sometimes I would bring up the best memories we shared in my mind, because try as I might, I knew I couldn't forget them. And Honey…you're such a strong girl. Your mom didn't leave the world in vain. Keep being the wonderful person you are, because I know that's who your mother would want you to be," he finally whispered._

 _As I gazed into his eyes, I found myself nodding, believing every word that he said._

" _I will," I softly vowed._

 _Tadashi smiled softly, and I grinned in return. Perhaps he had helped in bringing the old me back._

" _Thank you, Tadashi. You don't even know how thankful I am to… have you here. I—"_

" _Hey. It's okay. We both lost someone important in our lives. But I promise, we'll help each other if it's the last thing we'd do for each other. I just don't want to see you like this." With that, he gave me a final smile, one that really shone with genuine happiness, and I smiled back without hesitation._

I wiped my tears at the memory, chuckling just a bit, wishing for the millionth time that he was still here with us, with me. And now that I think about it, Tadashi had left us without a final farewell of any sort—no hug, no whisper…nothing. The last thing he did was foolishly run into that burning building. And what was it all for? Nothing came out of his heroic actions in the end. I took out my phone, opened up my photo gallery, and began to scroll through the photos of him and me together. I stared his happy smile on his photo.

"Why did you have to run in there, Tadashi? If you didn't, you wouldn't be in the grave, underground. Why did you do it? Have you no shame in realizing how hurt your friends, your family could be? I suppose it's hopeless even trying to ask. I don't even know if you can hear me, but even if you are I would never be able to hear you again. That, at least, I know," I muttered, closing my eyes as his face flashed in my mind one more time. With depression heavily dragging my limbs forward and back, I managed to get myself together in time for bed, my lips whispering his name one more time before I dozed off.

 _ **Tadashi Hamada's POV**_

It was dark.

Everywhere I looked, it was pitch-black. As much as I could claim that I was alive and well, my conscience refused to believe it.

Where am I? I gave my head a slight shake as I tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was me running into the burning convention hall, shouting Professor Callaghan's name, catching sight of a man controlling and possibly stealing my younger brother's invention, the explosion that threw me off my feet…

And now I landed here, wherever here was. But was I still alive? Was I dead? I glanced down and gave my hand a slight twitch. Funny enough, I was still able to move around. Of course I should be alive.

But why did it feel like I was dead?

Suddenly, a light seared through my eyes out of nowhere, and I grimaced as a portal, with its pulsating light surface, came into view. There was no telling what the portal could do, but it could hopefully help me answer my questions and get out of this place.

Slowly, I rose to my feet, took a few careful steps, and jumped right into the portal. Instantly, my surroundings turned white, and I blinked a few times before the scene changed to someplace…familiar. Was that Honey Lemon's apartment? It had to be. There was no mistaking the roses in the front lawn that would bloom in brilliant rainbow hues during the day. They still looked as healthy as I remembered them. Silently, I went closer to a window, where I could see Honey Lemon's sleeping form, her eyes closed and her lips forming a small frown. A black dress was donned over her slim form.

"Honey…?" The name came out in a quiet whisper, but it was enough for her to wake up and bolt out of bed in alarm, her eyes wide.

"Who's there? Who are you?" she cried, holding out a pillow in front of her.

Inside, I felt my heart crack. Why didn't she recognize me?

"Honey, it's me. Tadashi. Why are you—"

"No, it's impossible," she interrupted softly.

"You… you died. Your funeral just finished. You can't be alive."

"What? I'm… dead?" I stared down at my palms in shock. I couldn't be dead. I just couldn't be. Was I?

"Tell me the truth, Tadashi. Is it really you?" she asked, lowering her pillow shield and approaching me on soft quiet footsteps.

I sighed. "Yes, it's really me, Tadashi. If I died, why am I here?"

"I wouldn't know," Honey Lemon admitted, staring at me sadly.

"How are you here, anyway? Perhaps an unresolved problem?"

Unresolved problem? That was the first time I've heard of it. It couldn't be. But…what if I did? I could only shrug in reply. I had to be here for a reason. But what?

 _ **Honey Lemon's POV**_

I stared at him in disbelief, is that really him? He still wearing the same clothes from the SFIT showcase, minus his San Fransokyo Ninjas hat. Tense silence ensued for a moment as we stared at each other in disbelief, unsure of what to say.

"Tadashi?" Eventually, I called his name.

"Yes?"

"I can't believe it. After all this time you tell us to stay away from trouble and yet you...you broke your own promise!. Why were you so foolish to run into that burned hall? Didn't you ever think about the things you have left behind? Why would you leave us without saying 'Goodbye'? Why would you do that?" I demanded. Tears began to brim in my eyes threatening to escape, flow down my cheeks and mar the image of beauty that Tadashi must have been fond of once long ago, I bowed my head and let the tears go, angry at myself for crying, angry at him for dying...angry at the world for what it's doing to my life.

"I'm so sorry, Honey. I didn't mean to leave—"

"Oh? Was that really it? You didn't mean to leave, you probably didn't _want_ to leave, and yet you're gone. You somehow put Professor Callaghan first. But now Professor Callaghan is gone too." I shook my head at him. "You've saved nothing, Tadashi. All that was lost was your life."

For a moment, Tadashi looked pretty stung at my words. Perhaps I have gone too far, because next moment he turned away from me, his head bowed, shuffling his feet back and forth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that," I muttered.

"No. Don't be. I was just thinking," Tadashi murmured, turning back to me.

 _ **Tadashi Hamada's POV**_

 _The flames surrounded me all over, the orange and yellow flickers slowly licking my flesh and parts of the building invigorating me to take the plunge and locate my professor. Never had I felt so determined in doing something so dangerous...but Professor Callaghan was in there. What would happen if he was gone?_

" _Professor Callaghan! Are you there? Where are you?"_

 _Amidst the roar of the flames, my voice sounded so weak, but I wasn't ready to give up._

 _As I turned a corner, I caught sight of a man putting on a headband, his arms outstretched as little black particles surrounded him, sheltering from the fire. I squinted, trying to get a closer look, but before I could move closer the huge metal ball moved to the left, where a huge duffle bag resided. The man exited the ball, took out from the duffle bag a huge gas tube, and held it tight in his hands, ready to release it from his grip into the flames._

 _Suddenly, the pieces fell together, and I bolted away from the scene, my feet pounding against the ground, ignoring the flames that continued to burn at my flesh, invigoration turning into trepidation._

" _Shoot. I better let Hiro know," I muttered and keep running to find the way out. Suddenly…_

 _BOOM!_

 _The building exploded and I fell forward from the shockwave just as I had reached the threshold of the building. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. The trepidation, the invigoration, the adrenaline…they were all gone. The orange and yellow faded from my sight._

 _All I could see was black._

 _ **Author's POV**_

As Tadashi finished his story, Honey Lemon couldn't help but hang on and believe his every word. She was still fuming somewhat, but she still nodded in understanding, showing that she did listen.

"Please help me, Honey. I only have one request before I completely disappear from the face of the earth." His voice was urgent, which made Honey Lemon glance at him in concern.

"And what is it you need?"

"I need to tell Hiro about what happened in the building. The thief has to be behind bars."

"But how? We don't even have any proof. Hiro must be stressed now, and you know how bad things could go," Honey Lemon reminded him softly..

"Okay, I'll find the proof by myself. I'll come back when I find sufficient evidence. Just make sure Hiro doesn't join any more bot fights. Entertain him, and don't let him sink in his depression," said Tadashi.

"Of course, Tadashi. Of course.. I'll try my best" Honey smiled.

Tadashi nodded as he began to walk away. "See you later, Honey."

 ***2 days later***

 _ **Honey Lemon's POV**_

The murky brown of the coffee sitting in front of me made me sigh as I stared at it, oblivious to the happy joyous chatter going on about me at the Lucky Cat Cafe. Despite me being with company today-Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred tagged along just to try and alleviate the dark thoughts prevailing our minds-I couldn't join in on their forced attempts to be jovial. It was hard to believe that Tadashi has returned, if only for a moment...but afterwards he would be leaving forever and that itself was hard to think of. Such a kind soul he once was, and to think that I would never see him again...a tear slowly trickled down my cheek again as I recalled the very first day I came here, the very first day I met him...

 _Lucky Cat Café. A unique name. I looked around, the chairs and tables neatly laid about, customers chatting and laughing like old friends over their ordered delicacies and drinks. The warm welcome scent of coffee-one of my favourite scents ever-made me smile slightly. There was no way I was going to turn down coffee right now. Slowly, I made my way to a vacant seat, and I just pulled out the chair when I heard a bubbly voice greet me from behind._

 _"Hello. Welcome to the Lucky Cat Café, can I get you something?"_

 _A brown-haired woman with green eyes smiled at me warmly and I turned, returning the bright smile with one of my own._

 _"Hi. Can I get… umm… Caribbean Nut Coffee, please?"_

 _"Of course! It would be over in just a second."_

 _As she jotted down my order and left my side, I caught sight of a few magazines sitting on the table innocently in a neat pile, and picked up a random one, leafing through it without paying much attention. Before long, I heard footsteps shuffle over in my direction and I glanced up to see the woman beaming at me, a hot steaming cup of what could only be my ordered coffee in hand._

" _Here's your coffee, miss," the woman told me, placing my coffee on the table._

" _Thank you, Madame" I smiled at her._

" _Aw, there's no need to be formal! You can just call me Aunt Cass. And what's your name, dear? You're looked so sweet like Honey," she remarked, taking a seat just across from me._

" _Thank you, Aunt Cass. And...my name actually is Honey," I informed her quietly, picking up my mug from the table and taking a careful sip of the drink. Delicious._

" _So, your name is Honey?" she asked._

" _Actually, it's my nickname. My real name is Aiko Miyazaki," I replied._

" _Aww... that's so cute" she squealed. "And...you're new here, right? I haven't seen you around before."_

" _Yes, I moved to this city because I want to go to SFIT."_

" _Wow, great! My nephew also wants to go there," she said while cleaning another table beside me._

" _Really? Does he know how to get into that school?"_

" _Of course, do you want to meet him?" she offered._

" _Umm… sure" I drank my coffee, again._

" _Okay, wait for a moment" she left. I smell my coffee, hmmm… same with its taste, amazing. I drank my coffee again._

" _Hi" someone greeted me. I looked towards him. There was a tall boy, with a SFN hat sitting on top of his head._

" _Umm… Hi" I gave a little smile to him._

" _Honey, this is my nephew, if you want to know about SFIT, just asked to him. Maybe he can help you" explained Aunt Cass._

" _Thanks, Aunt Cass…" I replied._

" _Okay, by the way I'm Tadashi Hamada, you can call me Tadashi. What's your name? Are you new here?" the boy asked._

" _Wow, a nice name. My name is Aiko Miyazaki. But, my friends call me Honey or Honey Lemon. Yes, I'm new here," I stared his face and smiled. He smiled too. And his smile, looked sweet, I never saw sweet smile like that before._

" _Honey?" he called my name. Did I stare at him so long?_

" _Um... sorry, hehe… by the way how do we get into SFIT?" I asked._

" _Okay. There were two lines to get into there. We can register manually, I mean like test. But if we wouldn't come along the test we can get in via SFIT Showcase, if we want to register via showcase we have to build a new great invention and present it to the people and if we win, we get in and get a full scholarship…" then, he explained it so much. And I understood._

I still remember when I met him in the first time. We're talking, joking and laughing together, but now… where are those laughs? Now they're gone. I closed my eyes and held the tears to running in my cheeks again. I don't want to cry anymore but… why are the tears always threaten me to cry? I don't know what should I do in this time, I don't know what are my feelings now, it's like mixed of sad, angry, love and anything.

"Honey…" someone called my name and touched my shoulder. Yes, it was Gogo. She smiled to me and sat beside me.

"You still thinking about Tadashi, aren't you?" she asked.

"You think?" I replied.

"Let him go, Honey. Don't give him a burden with your sadness" she stroked my shoulder. Yeah, I drank my coffee and listened to her, despite not helping.

"I'll try my best" I smiled to her. But, she didn't smile. She probably still saw my sadness in my eyes. Suddenly, she circled her arms around my back.

"Our task now is to make Hiro can get out of his sadness. Please, Honey… don't be sad like this. You weren't alone, you still have us" she said. Yes, I think she was right. I have to help Tadashi to entertain Hiro. How can I forget it? How foolish I am.

"Thanks Gogo" I smiled and returned her embrace. Shortly, she let go of me.

"Let's call Hiro and entertain him" Gogo suggested, a smirk slowly growing on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied, throwing a smile back in return as we left the Cafe together.

At 7.00 p.m. I got home, I put my bag on the table, and quickly got myself a glass of water.

"Honey," someone called me. Instantly, I surprised and turned back. And I saw Tadashi behind me.

"Huh… it's you. You almost gave me a heart attack, Hamada," I stroked my chest, my heartbeat still beating faster than before.

"Sorry, Honey" he smiled awkwardly.

"So, what do you want right now? I've sent a video message to Hiro earlier, but Hiro didn't watch it until end. Maybe he still feeling sad right now. I don't know what should I do, Tadashi… Aunt Cass said that he still push everyone out" .

"I want to meet him and tell about the microbots, Honey. I don't have that much time," he replied.

"What? You want to meet him? With this invi—"

"I can be visible to everyone if I want, Honey," he cut my words.

"So… do I have to take you to there now?" I asked and put my water.

"Yes, I want you make him sure that I'm here, and… you can call the others. I want to say goodbye to them" he replied.

"Okay then, I'll contact them first" I gave him a little smile. Does he want to go away today? I don't want it happen, but it has to happen. What can we do about it? I think there is no way to prevent it. I contacted my friends to come to Lucky Cat Café now. Then, we went to Lucky Cat Café.

 ***Lucky Cat Café***

"Hi Aunt Cass" I greeted her and got into the café. Then, I hugged her.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" She hugged me back.

"I'm fine" I let go of her and smiled. She replied my smile.

"How was Hiro?" I asked her.

"Same like before, he still push everyone out" she replied, sadly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass. I'll try to talk to him" I touched her shoulder and tried to make her calm.

"Thanks Honey" she smiled.

"So, where's him?" I asked.

"He's in upstairs" she said.

"Okay" then, I went upstairs. I looked back and Tadashi still following me. Maybe he didn't make him visible to Aunt Cass. And only me who can see him, because I'm the first one who saw him as a ghost like this. When I looking at him for a second he smiled.

"Hi Hiro" I greeted Hiro, he sat on his bed, his messy hair became messier than before.

"Hi Honey" he gave a little smile to me. But, I saw a deep sadness on his face.

"How are you?" I asked

"I'm fine" he replied simply

But I shook my head. "You're nowhere near fine, Hiro. You can't keep masking your feelings like this! Please tell me what's wrong. I can't stand you looking like this," I said to the point sat on his bed.

"No, Honey. You don't deserve to hear about how I feel." he bowed his head.

"Look. You weren't alone Hiro. We're here for you. Tadashi wouldn't want you to be like this." I glanced to Tadashi for a moment, he just gave me a code and ask me to continue entertaining Hiro.

"TADASHI IS GONE HONEY! He'll never return! Get the facts right, okay? I'm just sick and tired of hearing the same thing over and over! 'Tadashi is here, Hiro! He's never really gone! He wouldn't want you like this!' Why do you guys keep saying this? How can I continue living without Tadashi? He never even said goodbye! As if that's supposed to help things! Running into that building did nothing! Perhaps it would be better if I join him, then! I just can't go on like this! And you! You, of all people, have to drill the thought into me again, do you? I wanted to move on from this so bad. But I guess you completely ruined it!" he shouted.

"No, that's not-"

"Just shut up and leave, Honey Lemon. I won't have it."

"Hiro-"

"I SAID SHUT UP AND LEAVE!"

Hiro stood up so suddenly I actually took a step back, almost stumbling over my feet in completely shock.

"Tadashi's here, Hiro. What would Tadashi say if he saw you like this?"

"Don't be like Baymax who didn't know anything about feelings, Honey," he still show his sad face and bowing his head, maybe he was held the tears to go. Then, I hugged him.

"Listen to me, Hiro. Recall how I felt when our parents left us. I've been like this before, push everyone out, and isolate myself from the people. But, I realized something, for what I did this to the people? It won't change anything. Did they will alive if we isolate ourselves from the people? Or put on our sad expression every day? No, Hiro. They'll not alive" I stroked his messy hair. I really knew his feelings now. He felt incomplete, there is emptiness and loneliness on his heart.

"What would you do if Tadashi return just for saying goodbye, Hiro?" I let go of him, and wiped his tears.

"Maybe I'll hug him, and say goodbye to him for the last time" Finally he smiled.

"Thanks… Honey" he continued.

"Hi Hiro…" the others came to Hiro's bedroom.

"Hi guys" he replied.

"How are you, little man?" asked Wasabi.

"I'm fine" replied Hiro, simply.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, little" he replied and smiled. Aunt Cass and Gogo just smiled and looked towards each other for a moment.

"Umm… guys, I think… someone wants to meet you all" I stood and finally said it.

"Who is it?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, maybe… this will sound crazy but, this is real" I scratched my neck in confusion. I don't know how to say about Tadashi to everyone.

"Just say it, Honey. Who wants to meet us?" asked Gogo.

"It's Tadashi, he was in here watch us" I replied.

"What?" Hiro frowned, he looked between in confusion and disbelief.

"Tadashi, please make yourself visible to everyone I can't explain this anymore about you" I talk to Tadashi. Tadashi nodded and appeared like a human being beside me. Everyone gasped.

"Hi guys" he greeted him.

"Tadashi, please don't make me faint" Aunt Cass surprised.

"No, Aunt Cass. I won't" he replied.

"Is it really you, Tadashi?" asked Hiro.

"Yes" replied Tadashi. Hiro smiled, he got off his bed and hugged Tadashi tightly.

"I miss you, big bro. where have you been? Glad to see you come back. Please don't leave me" Hiro smiled, the happiness began to color his face, I can saw his happiness when he saw his brother.

"Sorry Hiro, I can't stay here with you anymore, I just come back for my unresolved problem. I mean, I just come back to say something that I haven't say to you before" replied Tadashi and let go of his brother. Then, he touched Hiro's shoulder.

"Listen to me, Hiro. Someone stole your microbots and make it more for a crime" he continued.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Hiro.

"You'll see. Keep following your microbot that you have, you'll find him in a place" Tadashi stroked Hiro's messy black hair.

"Hey bro, did you forget about us?" said Fred.

"Ouh, I miss you guys.." Tadashi gave a group hug for Wasabi, Fred. Shortly, he released them.

"Still afraid of heights, big guy?" he joked to Wasabi.

"Yeah, I guess" Wasabi replied. Suddenly, Gogo punched Tadashi's arm.

"Where have you been, bro? You're make my friend stared the coffee sadly every day" She glanced at me. Instantly I felt embarrassed. Maybe they saw a blush in my cheek.

"Really?" Tadashi giggled and glanced at me for a moment. Suddenly, Gogo hugged him.

"We'll miss you bro.." she let go of him, and smiled.

"Me too, Gogo" Tadashi smiled too. Then, he faced Aunt Cass.

"Aunt Cass," he called her. Aunt Cass hugged him tightly and cried on his chest.

"Should you go, sweetie? Please don't leave us," she asked, haltingly.

"Sorry, Aunt Cass. But I have to" he stroked Aunt Cass's hair. Aunt Cass let go of him.

"If you want to go away now, go… don't forget about us. And I wish you get a better place there" Aunt Cass smiled. Tadashi wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Aunt Cass. I can't stand to see you cry," he said, and smiled. Aunt Cass replied his smile.

"Okay guys, I have to go now" he said.

"Don't you give your last hug to Honey?" said Hiro and pointed to me.

"Oh, man. How can I forget the one who help me?" He hit his forehead. Then, he approached me and hugged me. He gave me a comfort for the last time. I buried my face on his shoulder and cried. I don't know how can I cry again. He stroked my blonde hair.

"Should you go and make me gaze the coffee with sadness again?" I asked.

"Sorry, Honey. But I can't prevent this thing. I hope I can be live forever. But, this is my destiny Honey, I can't delay my death" he replied and still stroking my hair. Suddenly, he released the hug and held my head. He kissed my forehead.

"I Love you, Honey" he smiled.

"I Love you too, Tadashi" I replied his smile.

"This time to say goodbye. Bye… guys" he gave us a farewell wave, and his body began to disappear.

"Bye, Tadashi" I saw the others waved back to him and cried. I gave him a last hug.

"Stay in there peacefully, Tadashi. Don't forget me" I said sadly.

"Of course, Honey. I won't forget you" his body is getting disappears.

"Say something to Hiro" I said.

"Bye, Hiro. Don't be sad anymore. Okay, knucklehead?" he said.

"Okay, nerd" Hiro replied, and wiped his tears.

"Bye, Honey" he whispered and disappeared. Now, he's really gone. Really… gone. I spilled my sadness in a cry. I knelt limply, bowed my head and let the tears go as much as possible. I heard Hiro and Aunt Cass cry. They surely got a deep sadness like me.

Suddenly, Hiro faced me and hugged me. Then, I replied his hug tightly.

"You said that sadness won't change anything, aren't you?" he stroked my blonde hair.

"Where's Honey Lemon that I knew? Honey Lemon is never cry like this" I heard he threw those words. Yes, I really remember those words. Tadashi had said it to me before, and his brother reminds me about him again.

"Don't say those words anymore, you've reminded me about your brother, genius" I let go of him, smiled and stroked his messy hair.

"You weren't alone Honey, we're here for you" Finally, Gogo spoke up. I saw she wiped her tears. Does she cry? I never saw her crying before. She approached me and Hiro.

"She's right, at least Tadashi has a time to say goodbye to us" Wasabi spoke up.

"Yeah, I can't say anything. They're right" said Fred. We gathered and made a group hug, including Aunt Cass. I realized something, if there's a life, then there must a death. And if there is a meet, then there must a farewell too. Yes, that's that I got from his death.

 ***2 Weeks Later***

The sky is still cloudy and looked like want to spill their contents. I walked in a little way between the graveyards. I put the flower on my mother's grave.

"I miss you mom" I stroked her gravestone and kissed it. Then, I glanced to Tadashi's grave. There was still a lot of new flower, who doesn't love him? He's a nice and kind guy. I decided to approach his grave. I put my hand on his gravestone, and also put the flower.

"Thanks for everything, Tadashi. From you, I learned so much about the mean of life. And from your death, I got something that if there is a life, there must a death. And if there is a meet, there must a farewell too. Once again, thanks for everything, Tadashi" I smiled to his gravestone.

I stood, and decided to leave his grave. For a moment I looked back, smiled to his grave and my mother's grave. I have to be strong, although they're left me, I wasn't alone. At least I got my friends who always stay with me, give their love, and give anything.

I left the cemetery. I'll forget anything which makes me sad, including about Tadashi's death.

"I hope I get amnesia to forget all about my memories about your death"

 **= THE END =**


	6. The New Enemy

The New Enemy

"The Big Gorilla is angry! Run!" The people ran and got out of the zoo. There was a problem at the zoo, the big gorilla was angry. It might be attacked by rabies virus.

"Keep holding it, Baymax" said Hiro.

That rabies gorilla hit Baymax and rebelled, but Baymax keep holding it.

"Gogo! Catch this!" Wasabi screamed. With Fred, he threw a chain. And Gogo caught it. She wrapped that rabies gorilla. What a fast magnetic wheel! She gave the chain tip to Wasabi, Fred and some zoo officers. They helped Baymax to hold that angry gorilla.

"Honey! Give me the medicine!" Hiro screamed.

"Catch!" Honey threw the medicine injector. Hiro caught it, he injected it to that gorilla. That gorilla swooned.

"Huhh… Huhh… Good job buddy" Hiro looked tired.

"I thought taming an angry gorilla is easy like in my comic, but in fact… that is much difficult" Fred also looked tired.

"Baymax, take him to his cage" said Hiro.

"Huhh… Thanks for help us, Big Hero 6" The zoo owner looked so glad.

"You are welcome sir, we're so glad to help you" Hiro answered.

"I've scanned him. That rabies virus didn't come from bite infection. No bite scar on his body. However, I found an old injection scar on Gorilla's left arm. Diagnosis… Someone injected the virus" said Baymax.

"Someone injected the virus?" Hero thought something.

"Excuse me sir, have you made a medical examination here?" asked Honey.

"Yes, a week ago. The doctor said that animals here were in excellent health. But a few days later, there were some animals died because of intoxication. Police identification report told that animals' food here had been poisoned by someone. And yesterday, the animal doctor gave an anti-toxic injection for animals here" The zoo owner answered.

"He is probably the one who injected that virus and he just made an excuse" said Fred.

"I'm not sure about it unless we found some proofs." said Hiro.

"Ok sir, we'll try to handle this case. So tonight we'll hold a mission here to catch that criminal, are you ready guys?" said Hiro.

"We're ready for tonight, Hiro" Gogo answered.

"Ok, our officers will take part for this mission, thanks for your assistance, Hiro. You all deserve to take this" The zoo owner gave a gift for Big Hero 6.

"No, sir… Thank you, but this case hasn't even been completely solved yet." Hiro tried to reject it.

"But it will. Just take this… This is an award for what you have just done." said the zoo owner.

"Thank you sir" Hiro accept the gift and shared it to his friends. The zoo owner smiled.

"See you tonight sir, Excuse me" said Hiro.

"Are you home sweetie?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Yes, Aunt Cass" Hiro answered.

"How was your job?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Tiring enough" Hiro answered.

"You'd better eating dinner first, take this plate. I'll call Tadashi" Aunt Cass advised.

"Ok Aunt Cass, thanks" Hiro smiled. Aunt Cass entered to Tadashi's bedroom.

"Baymax, you'd better charging yourself first, you have to be ready for tonight" Hiro advised, and Baymax did it.

***

"Ok, we have to scatter. Gogo and I will go to the east, around the big animals' cage. Baymax, Honey… you both have to go to the west near elephant and giraffe's place. For zoo officers, you'd better going to the north, to supervise the Australian animals. And you Wasabi, you go to the south with Fred. Bring these handy-cams to record what criminal is doing. That recording will be a strong enough evidence to be reported to the police. Are you ready?" said Hiro. He shared some handy-cams to them.

"We're ready" Honey answered.

"Ok, let's go, be careful and keep quiet guys" said Hiro

They began the mission. Scattered. Walk slowly, and keep quiet. Hiro keep holding his handy-cam and record all of things that he saw on that night.

"Hiro…" called Gogo.

"Look…" She continued. Gogo saw someone has climbed the zoo fence, brought a big bag. Entered the zoo secretly.

"She is a woman, follow her" Hiro whispered. They watched her, Hiro recorded what that one would do with his handy-cam. He moved the camera lens, and zoom the picture recording. That woman opened her bag, and took outside an injector.

"She is the criminal, Gogo turn on the alarm now" said Hiro.

That woman almost injected the rabies virus to the bear. But suddenly…

TEEETT… TEETT… TEET…

Alarm was on. And…

SRRINGG…

Gogo threw her magnetic wheel to attack that woman. But she failed. That woman avoided the attack. She attacked Hiro and Gogo back with her hand. Her body is very elastic like a rubber.

"Hiro? Where are you now?" said Honey via earphone.

"Near Bear's cage, come here hurry! That criminal is attacking us…" Hiro answered. He fought that woman with his karate ability.

"Do you have an enough courage to block my plan, losers?" said that woman.

"Oh, that is you… Ella" Gogo knew who that woman is.

"Did you know her?" asked Hiro to Gogo.

"She was my classmate on high school. I thought she died on the rubber melt" said Gogo. Suddenly that woman attacked Gogo and Hiro with her elastic hand.

"The breath fire!" Fred came and sprinkled the fire. That woman avoided and pulled back her elastic hand. Fred still sprinkled the fire. And then...

DEMM…

Honey threw her chemical ball to attack that woman, but she failed. They attacked that elastic woman, but that woman was very nimble. Nobody can hit her body.

"Let's attack her from the sky Baymax" Hiro approached Baymax and climbed to Baymax's back. Then…

WUZZ…

Baymax flew and Hiro controlled him.

"Catch her Baymax!" said Hiro. Baymax tried to catch that woman but he failed.

SRINGG…

Gogo threw her magnetic wheel. That woman hurt.

"Arrghh… Bad luck!" That woman flied.

"Hey! Come back! Do not run…" Fred tried to chase her.

"Baymax, scan her" said Hiro.

"Scan completed, database saved" Baymax answered.

"Land down now" said Hiro. They landed.

"Do not chase her Fred" Wasabi prevented Fred.

"But, we have to catch her. She is getting away" Fred answered.

"The night is getting dark. Have you saved the data, Baymax?" asked Hiro.

"Data has been saved. Her blood type is A+, there is a rubber substance in every cell of her body. That's why her body becomes elastic" Baymax answered.

"Ok, we'll continue this mission tomorrow" said Hiro.

"Hey Nerd…" Hiro called Tadashi.

"Hmmm…" Tadashi answered, he still read the book.

"Did you see Aunt Cass?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know. She said that she wants to go for shopping for café supplies" Tadashi answered.

"I have a bad feeling" Hiro looked worried.

"Why don't you find her on the café?" asked Tadashi.

"I will not ask it to you if she is there, stupid" Hiro answered.

"Watch your word, genius" said Tadashi.

"Did you see Aunt Cass, Baymax?" asked Hiro.

"No" Baymax answered.

"Ok, let's check the CCTV monitor and we'll know what she have done, and where she is right now" invited Tadashi. He came down and turned on the CCTV monitor.

"Wait, that's Aunt Cass" Hiro saw Aunt Cass there. Aunt Cass wants to cross the road. But suddenly a car passed in front of her quickly, and Aunt Cass lost after that.

"Where is Aunt Cass?" Tadashi looked confused. Hiro also confused.

"Replay it" said Hiro.

Tadashi replayed the video again.

"This doesn't make sense" said Tadashi.

"Baymax, do you save Aunt Cass's healthcare data?" asked Hiro.

Baymax's monitor is turned on.

"Cass Hamada, she is Female. Her height is about 153 centimeters. Her blood type is B+. She is in excellent health" Baymax answered. His monitor showed Aunt Cass's healthcare data.

"Good. Let's find her" said Hiro.

"Wait, we have not watched the record of another camera yet" said Tadashi. He did what he have said. They watched the video which have been recorded in the camera outside café.

"That's Aunt Cass" He said. They watched it seriously.

Something passed quickly on same time with that car. Aunt Cass lost after it.

"What's that?" Hiro looked confused with that thing. Suddenly…

TOKK… TOK… TOKK...

Someone knocked the door.

"Watch this video seriously. I'll open the door" said Tadashi.

Hiro keep watching the video recording. But he still looked confused. He watched it again and again seriously, especially when the car and that fast thing passed in front of Aunt Cass.

"Hi Hiro, what are you doing? You looked so serious" asked Wasabi. Hiro's friends came.

"Something happened with Aunt Cass. But I can't find a conclusion about this. Do you have a conclusion?" asked Hiro.

"I have a conclusion, I saw an elastic thing passed in same time with this car. It probably took Aunt Cass out." said Baymax.

"Play it slowly Hiro, maybe Baymax is right" said Honey.

"Ok, I'll play this slowly" said Hiro.

"Look..." Honey saw the elastic thing as Baymax have said.

"That elastic criminal have kidnapped Aunt Cass" said Fred.

"We have to save her, now" said Hiro.

"But, How about our mission at the zoo?" asked Honey.

"Maybe she wants to trap us. She kidnaps Aunt Cass first, and when we're trying to save Aunt Cass, she will be easy to attack the zoo" said Fred.

"Ok Guys, I have an idea. You'd better telling the zoo officers to close the zoo temporarily and give a high protection for animals. You guys have to save Aunt Cass first, if she attacks the zoo, three of you all can go to the zoo quickly and catch that criminal" Tadashi explained his idea.

"I think you'd better coming along for this mission, Tadashi" Gogo advised.

Tadashi didn't answered, considering Gogo's words.

"You hope your Aunt is safe, right?" Honey touched Tadashi's shoulder. Tadashi saw Honey's face, Honey smiled. And then Tadashi saw his brother, Hiro. He saw at Hiro's face expression, looked like hoping his help.

"Ok, I'll come along… but, just for this mission" Tadashi answered. Hiro smiled, he looked so glad when Tadashi said that. Honey also smiled.

"Ok, let's do an action buddy!" Fred looked having a high level spirit.

"Fred, can you decrease your voice volume?" Wasabi felt disturbed with Fred's voice.

"Close your ears if you don't like it" Fred answered.

"Hiro, save Aunt Cass with your friends! I'll guard here" advised Tadashi.

"Are you serious?" asked Hiro.

"Animals here will be threatened if nobody guards here" Tadashi answered.

"Tadashi is right Hiro, we have to save Aunt Cass hurry before Aunt Cass gets hurt" advised Gogo.

"We'll contact you if something happens with your brother or your aunt, Tadashi" said Honey.

"Thanks Honey" Tadashi smiled.

"Ok, let's go to save Aunt Cass" said Hiro.

***  
"Cass Hamada, Hiro Hamada's aunt right? The genius kid who made a loser superheroes team. Sounds so sad" That Elastic woman banded Aunt Cass with a rope, and closed Aunt Cass's eyes with a handkerchief.

"They are not a loser, stupid!" Aunt Cass answered.

"Listen to me Mrs. Hamada! Your nephew and his friends has interfered my problem with the zoo, those loser superheroes deserve to die" said The Elastic Woman.

"You'll never be able to kill them stupid rubber!" Aunt Cass answered.

"Oh ya? Can you prove it to me?" asked The Elastic Woman. She held Aunt Cass's chin and released it again.

"Hey Rubber-woman!" called Wasabi.

"Let her go or I'll cut your hand!" Wasabi continued his words.

"Are you dare enough to fight against me, loser?" The Elastic woman belittled Wasabi. Suddenly she attacked Wasabi, Wasabi just ducked down, and avoid from that attack.

"Make sure she get out of that room Wasabi!" said Hiro via earphone.

Wasabi ran and approached the door, but The Elastic Woman blocked him.

"Where will you go, loser?" The Elastic Woman made Wasabi felt afraid.

"To the top..." Wasabi saw Hiro and Baymax flew than…

BUKKK..

Baymax attacked that woman and pushed her strongly. That woman pushed away, she can't endure Baymax's strong pressure.

"Arrrgghh…" Hiro fell near Aunt Cass.

"Are you okay Hiro?" asked Aunt Cass, she can't see her nephew.

"I'm okay Aunt Cass" Hiro stood and answered. He wanted to release Aunt Cass. But suddenly The Elastic Woman attacked Hiro and wrapped him with her elastic hand. She also attacked Baymax with her elastic hand and threw Baymax easily until crashed a big computer part there.

"Hiro!" Gogo screamed. She threw her magnetic wheel, but she failed to attack that woman. That wheel almost hit that woman, but that woman can caught that wheel and threw it away.

"Arrrghh… this is getting stronger…" Hiro looked pain, and can't breathe.

"Hiro, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aunt Cass worried, she really can't see her nephew.

"I-I'm okay, Aunt Cass… Don't worry" Hiro answered.

Gogo and Wasabi tried to fight that woman, they tried to save Hiro and Aunt Cass, but that woman always blocked them and against their attacks. Suddenly...

BUZZ… DERRR…

Unexpectedly, Baymax attacked that woman with his rocket fist. That woman fell, and pushed away. And automatically, Hiro released from her wrap.

"Are you okay Hiro?" Gogo helped him to stand.

"I'm okay Gogo, thanks" Hiro answered.

Wasabi released Aunt Cass.

"Guys, we should take Aunt Cass out of this place, this is dangerous for her" Hiro advised.

"Guys! Through this way!" Fred screamed.

Suddenly Hiro approached Baymax and climbed to Baymax's back.

"Let's defeat her, Baymax…" said Hiro.

"Hiro, what are you doing? We should to go from this place!" said Wasabi.

"She is the criminal who did a crime at the zoo… We have to defeat her now. If we didn't do it, she will attack the zoo again and again…" Hiro answered.

"Hiro is right guys, she deserve to get a lesson" said Fred.

"Wasabi, Honey… You take Aunt Cass out of this place. Baymax, Gogo, Fred and I will fight against that criminal" Hiro advised.

"Ok, contact us if something happens with you all" said Honey.

"Be careful Hiro" said Aunt Cass.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass..." Hiro smiled.

The Elastic Woman woke up and looked angry.

"Gogo, Fred… Be careful, don't let she wrap your body… her wrap is strong enough" said Hiro.

"Ok" Fred and Gogo answered. The Elastic Woman began to attack them with her elastic body, they just ducked out.

"The Breath fire!" Fred attacked The Elastic Woman with a fire sprinkle. That woman avoided and suddenly she plugged Fred's fire hole. She pulled Fred and then she threw Fred easily.

SRING…

Gogo threw her magnetic wheel again unexpectedly. The Elastic woman fell.

"Do it now Hiro!" said Gogo, she gave a code.

"Attack her Baymax" said Hiro and…

BUZZ… DERRR…

Baymax pushed his rocket fist, it's almost hit that woman. Gogo and Fred began to fight The Elastic Woman again

"Baymax, destroy her" said Hiro.

"But, injuring the human being is prohibited in my program." Baymax answered.

"She is a criminal Baymax, do you want to let her kill other people? She poisoned some animals at the zoo, and she is the one who injected the rabies virus, I think you know it right?" asked Hiro.

"By terminating a terminator, it will make me a better healthcare companion?" asked Baymax.

"Absolutely, that's a part of law, so… do it now" said Hiro. And…

BUZZ.. DERR…

Baymax attacked that woman with his rocket fist. That rocket crashed the wall until perforated to the aisle. Honey, Aunt Cass and Wasabi still running in there.

"Look out!" Wasabi cut the rubble of wall which almost hit them.

"What happened there?" asked Aunt Cass. She worried.

"That's Baymax's rocket fist! they are fighting against that criminal, we have get out of this place quickly" Honey answered.

"Ok, come on… through this way" said Wasabi. Honey and Aunt Cass followed him.

Hiro, Gogo and Baymax held The Elastic Woman's hand and foot so hard that the woman can't move.

"Make her melt Fred!" said Hiro. But suddenly that woman hit Hiro's stomach with her elastic leg.

"Arrghh…" Hiro looked pain.

"Hiro…" Gogo worried.

"Don't worry, keep holding it, I can handle this thing" said Hiro. That woman attacked Hiro with it again and again but Hiro fought it with his karate ability.

"Knife hand!" Finally Hiro can paralyzed it, that woman looked pain with Hiro's blow. And Hiro held the leg again.

"Do it now Fred!" said Hiro.

"The Breath Fire!" Fred sprinkled the fire to melt that woman.

"Release it! And stay away" said Hiro. Gogo and Baymax followed Hiro's words. Except Fred, he was still trying to make that woman melt with his fire outburst.

"Enough Fred" said Hiro.

That woman melted, that melted rubber body spread on the big computer and make it damaged. Suddenly a small explosion happened and makes a fire, they trapped on the fire. The fire covered the way out. They are really trapped.

"We're trapped!" Fred confused.

Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Aunt Cass were still running. Honey looked back, she saw so much smoke there. And then, she stopped.

"Guys, look…" said Honey. Wasabi and Aunt Cass stopped too.

"There is a fire" she continued.

"Hiro" Aunt Cass worried.

"They're trapped, we should go to help them now… Do you have a substance to extinguish the fire?" asked Wasabi.

"No, we'd better finding the water, hurry!" said Honey. They ran to find the water.

"Tadashi..." Honey contacted Tadashi with her earphone.

"What happened, Honey?" asked Tadashi while attacking some robots which attacked the zoo, undoubtedly made by Elastic Woman.

"Something happened with your brother…" Honey answered.

"How do we get out?" Fred worried, he confused.

"Check the ceiling Baymax" said Hiro.

"This ceiling is composed by thick steel, the thickness of about 2 meters, my rocket fist can't perforate it" Baymax answered.

"We're trapped! No way out!"

"Try to look for new angle, maybe we'll find the way out" said Hiro.

"Nope… We'll die here…we'll die here..." Fred was still frustrated.

"Shut up stupid! You make me getting confused even worse!" said Gogo.

Suddenly..

BUZZ… DERR…

Tadashi's rocket fist destroyed the side wall.

"Do it now guys!" said Tadashi. Honey, Wasabi and Aunt Cass sprayed water to extinguish the fire.

"We're safe!" Fred looked so happy.

"Are you guys okay? Are you hurt? I'm really worry about you all" said Aunt

"We're fine, Aunt Cass" said Hiro.

"Ok, guys we have to get out of here" said Tadashi.

They began to run out. But suddenly an earthquake happened.

"What happened here?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Look out!" said Wasabi, he saw a steel roof which fell.

The steel roofs and debris of building began to fall, they just ducked down and avoided it. That Elastic Woman is really planned the structure of this building, this building will collapse if someone destroyed one wall of the rooms here. Moreover, that was the control room, it must be vulnerable. So sly. Yes, that's a criminal.

"Look out!" Hiro screamed. He saw an iron pole collapsed, almost hit them, but they avoided it.

"Come on! Hurry!" said Tadashi. They still running,

"Gogo! Look out!" Hiro pushed Gogo who was almost hit by another iron pole.

"Hiro!" Gogo worried.

"Huhhh… huhhh…" Hiro felt relieved. And then he threw away that iron pole.

"Hiro? You can lift that heavy iron pole?" Fred looked confused.

"Do not misunderstand buddy, Baymax helped me" Hiro answered.

"Come on… Hurry! This building is getting destroyed!" Wasabi screamed.

They kept running through that long aisle. They do it so hard, so many building debris were going to hit them.

"Oww…" Suddenly Honey fell. She looked pain.

"Honey! Look out!" Tadashi saw a collapsed iron pole almost hit Honey, he hugged her, protected her and prevented it to hit her.

"Tadashi! Honey!" Hiro wanted to help them, but suddenly the building debris fall. And Gogo pulled him.

"Get out of here! Hurry! Don't worry about us!" Tadashi screamed.

"Just follow what he said, I'm sure that they can get out of this place, hurry! If you don't want to die here" said Gogo.

"Ok, Baymax.. Destroy the door!" said Hiro. Then…

BUZZ… DERRR…

Baymax pushed his rocket fist and destroyed the door. They can get out of that place.

"Are you okay Honey?" asked Tadashi.

"I'm okay, how about you?" asked Honey too.

"I'm okay" Tadashi answered.

"What's now?" asked Honey.

Tadashi looked around and tried to find the way out.

"I know the way.." said Tadashi.

Hiro stopped and turned back. He saw that destroyed building. He worried about his brother. Suddenly Aunt Cass approached him and hugged him.

"I know that you don't want to lost him anymore, I have a same feeling with you Hiro" said Aunt Cass.

"Listen to me, Hiro. I'm sure that they can get out of there" Aunt Cass released the hug, and smiled. Hiro smiled too and felt better.

"Guys… look" Fred saw Tadashi brought Honey and flew. They can got out of that destroyed building.

"I've told you they can get out, right?" said Gogo.

Tadashi landing near his friends. He lowered Honey

"Thank you for saving my life, Tadashi" said Honey.

"I'll never let a pretty girl like you die" Tadashi answered.

Suddenly they heard the sound of some helicopters approached that place.

"Who are they?" asked Hiro. Those helicopters are landed, and then a man who wear a black coat out from one of the helicopters.

"Alistair Krei…" Hiro smiled when saw Krei. They got a help.

"Are you guys okay? I got a report from the zoo that you're in trouble" said Krei.

"We're okay sir, the mission is successfully completed" Wasabi answered.

"Ok Good, get in the helicopters, we'll take you home" said Krei.

"Thanks for help Mr. Krei" said Hiro.

They began their step, and some of them get into the helicopters.

"Come on Baymax…" invited Hiro. He walked behind his friends, but suddenly an elastic hand pulled him, and banded his body. He wrapped again. That Elastic woman is still life.

"Hiro!" Wasabi screamed. Hiro's friends get out of the helicopters, going to help Hiro.

"Let him go, Ella!" Gogo looked so angry, she wanted to help Hiro. But The Elastic Woman even strengthens the bond. She held a gun on her right hand.

"Stay there or this genius one will die!" said The Elastic Woman.

"He-help…" said Hiro, haltingly

"Hiro…" Aunt Cass worried.

Tadashi looked upset, he clutched his left hand. Hiro saw Tadashi who silent and dampen his anger.

"Look for new angle, genius" said Tadashi. Hiro heard Tadashi's voice on his earphone. And then he looked around.

"How is this? We should to help him now" Honey worried.

"Just calm down, I have a plan… let Hiro release himself first, and we attack that woman after it" said Tadashi.

"But, what if he can't do it?" asked Fred.

"Trust me, he can do it" said Tadashi.

"Come on genius, you can do it" said Tadashi to Hiro via earphone.

"What do you want, Elastic Woman?" asked Tadashi.

"you ask to me what I want? It's not your business… I just have a problem with the zoo only, if you interfere…You'll get a bad fate like this child" replied The Elastic Woman.

"Bad fate you say?" said Hiro. And then he bit The Elastic Woman's hand.

"Aaaaa…." The Elastic Woman looked pain, and automatically she released Hiro. Suddenly…

DEMM…

Honey threw her chemical ball, so that woman moved away from Hiro.

"Huhh… Huhh…" Hiro sighed deeply. And he sat limply.

"Attack her now!" said Fred. They began to attack The Elastic Woman.

"Hiro, get into the helicopter to accompany Aunt Cass. We'll defeat her" Gogo helped him to stand.

"Ok, thanks Gogo…" said Hiro. He got into one of helicopters.

"Are you okay, sweetie? You're looked so limp" Aunt Cass hugged him. She looked so worried.

"I'm okay Aunt Cass, you don't need to worry" Hiro answered.

"Mr. Krei" called Hiro.

"Yes?" replied Krei and looked toward Hiro.

"We should contact the police to bring a special net to catch that criminal, shouldn't we?" said Hiro.

Tadashi and others worked together to fight The Elastic Woman. Elastic Woman's elastic hand attacked Tadashi, but Tadashi could deflect it with his self-defend ability. But suddenly and unexpectedly The Elastic Woman hit his chest until he fallen.

"Baymax!" Tadashi screamed. And…

BUZZ… DERR…

Suddenly Baymax pushed his rocket fist towards The Elastic Woman. That Elastic Woman surprised, the rocket fist almost hit her, she can avoid it but she fallen.

"Honey!" Tadashi gave a code. Honey took out some chemical ball.

"Hold her legs and her hands guys!" said Fred. Wasabi, Gogo, and Baymax do it.

Honey threw her chemical ball to the some parts of Elastic Woman's body until Elastic Woman can't move.

"Hey Guys! Stay away!" Hiro screamed. Police's helicopter came and lowered a special net which made from plastic and caught her, The Elastic Woman tried to perforate it but she can't.

Tadashi and others ran toward Hiro. Tadashi looked pain, he still hold his chest.

"Are you okay?" Honey worried about Tadashi.

"I'm okay, Honey" replied Tadashi and smiled.

"Guys, get into the helicopters… I'll take you home" said Krei.

***

Hiro stood on Campus Bridge, he gazed the shadow of Robotics Lab from the water. The night sky and the blue light in it makes it more beautiful to look.

"What are you thinking, genius?" Gogo came. She stood beside Hiro and held 2 cups of hot chocolate.

"Being a superhero isn't as easy as what I read in Fred's comic, I think it's tiring" replied Hiro. Gogo smiled.

"Despite tiring, you still love it, right?" asked Gogo.

"I think you're right" Hiro answered and smiled to Gogo.

"Drink this, I know that today is a day which make you tired enough" Gogo gave one of the hot chocolate to Hiro.

"Thank you, Gogo" Hiro accept it and smiled.

"Alright, continue your afterthought, I have to go back to the lab" said Gogo. She did what she have said.

"Ok" replied Hiro.

"Hey genius" Tadashi came. Hiro looked him and drank his hot chocolate.

"Did your girlfriend gave it to you?" asked Tadashi and approached Hiro.

"Girlfriend you say? You're misunderstanding, nerd…" replied Hiro.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tadashi and stood beside Hiro.

"Nothing" replied Hiro and drank his hot chocolate again.

"Don't worry, genius. I'll always support you from behind" said Tadashi.

"Hey… What are you talking, nerd? You can be like me Tadashi, you're gonna help a lot of people. That's what you want, right?" said Hiro.

"No Hiro, I'm not worthy" replied Tadashi.

"Not worthy you say? Hey your action was amazing, nerd. Ma-maybe that thing which makes Honey Lemon falling in love with you" said Hiro.

"Hey, why do you say that?" Tadashi looked shy.

"That's a fact, right?" said Hiro.

"Ok, Ok... Whatever you say" said Tadashi.

They are in silence for a moment.

"Join with my team, Tadashi. You're gonna help so many people" invited Hiro.

"No, Hiro. You don't need to ask me. Just continue your team job, keep helping the people and fight against the new enemies who will come to attack. I'll always support you from behind. Maybe it's better for me" replied Tadashi.

"Ok no problem, if that's what you want. I won't force you" said Hiro.

"Hi Guys" Fred and others came.

"Hi" Hiro and Tadashi answered.

"Did you see Gogo?" asked Honey.

"She was in lab, maybe her work is not completed yet" replied Hiro.

"Are you not go home yet? The night is getting dark, you know?" said Wasabi.

Tadashi and Hiro turned to each other.

"Emmm…" They looked confused to answer it.

"Do you want to go home, guys?" Gogo parked the car near the bridge.

"You're gonna drive the car?" asked Wasabi, he looked fear.

"We wasn't in car chases, so… It's better if other person who drive the car" said Gogo.

"Give it to me" said Tadashi. Gogo threw the key, and Tadashi caught it.

"Do not behave like a racer ok?" said Wasabi.

"Take it easy, I know about driving rules" replied Tadashi.

"Come in… Just calm down, this is a free transportation" Tadashi opened the back car door for his friends. Hiro and others got into the car, except Honey. Tadashi opened the front door for Honey.

"Please come in, Miss" said Tadashi.

"Thank you…" Honey smiled and got into the car.

Tadashi began to drive the car. There was silence for a moment, nobody was talking. But suddenly…

"Hahahahahaha…." Hiro and Fred laughed out loud. They were reading a comic.

"What a stupid villain" said Hiro, he was still laughing.

"If there is a criminal like him, it'll be easy for us to defeat him" said Fred.

"Listen stupid… to against a criminal is not as easy as you read on your weird comic" said Gogo. Suddenly Tadashi stopped the car.

"Why do we stopped?" asked Wasabi.

"We've arrived in front of Honey's home" Tadashi got out of the car and opened the door for Honey.

"What?" Wasabi looked confused.

"Thanks for take me home, Tadashi" said Honey, and smiled.

"You are welcome, I'll never let you go home alone" replied Tadashi.

Suddenly Honey kissed Tadashi's cheek.

"Good night, my hero" she said, and smiled. She began her step to get into her home.

"Unbelievable…" Tadashi's cheek turned like tomatoes' color. He didn't expect that Honey would do it.

"Hey Nerd! Come on… the night is getting dark" Hiro screamed.

"Ok, sorry" Tadashi got into the car and began to driving.

"The attacks are coming!" The People running scared. The new enemies were attacking the city.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along?" asked Hiro.

"No, Hiro… fight your new enemies, I'll help you from behind" replied Tadashi.

"I'm sure that you can defeat them without me" Tadashi touched Hiro's shoulder.

"Be careful Hiro" said Aunt Cass.

Hiro smiled and turned back, and then he climbed to Baymax's back.

"Let's fight them guys!" said Hiro. And…

WUZZ…

Hiro and Baymax flew away, the other members of Big Hero 6 followed him and against the new enemies who began coming to attack the city.

= THE END =


	7. Almost Killed

Almost Killed

Tonight was silent. The cricket cracked at that night. Honey Lemon locked her lab door, she looked around. Felt someone crossed the lobby intersection secretly. Honey stopped her step. Saw Hiro's lab door opened. Someone had opened it. Honey released her high heels, approach it secretly. Saw someone checked Baymax's condition. She raised her high heels and ready to hit that guy.

"Who is there?" Honey said. The guy looked back, and turned back.

"Ta-tadashi?" Honey surprised.

"Ssstttt..." Tadashi put his finger at his mouth

"I'll explain this later, be quiet please" He answered.

Honey looked in disbelief. That was Tadashi? Real Tadashi? Or just another guy who like Tadashi? She only knew that Tadashi is died because of fire on SFIT Showcase Event a few weeks ago. But a burn on his face... convincing enough. There was a full bandage on Tadashi's arm.

"What are you doing here? Why don't you tell your brother that you're alive?" Asked Honey.

"I just want to know that Hiro can mature himself or not" He answered.

"I heard Baymax damaged, how can?" asked Tadashi.

"I don't know, someone destroyed him. I've saw an incident like this before, I felt someone has entered this lab secretly. I thought it's just my feelings. But... in the next day… Baymax destroyed" She answered. Tadashi nodded in understand. Then he entered The Damaged Baymax into his red suitcase.

"I'll repair Baymax. He is an important part on your superhero team, so... don't let him destroyed" Tadashi smiled. Honey smiled too.

"Your burn is looked serious, are you flied from the hospital?" Asked Honey. Tadashi just smiled. Embarrassed and scratched his not itchy head. Honey smiled.

"Stay with me for a while Tadashi, I'll cure your burns..." Honey took Baymax's red suitcase, and brought it.

"Sit down" Honey advised.

"Thanks Honey" Tadashi smiled. He knew his condition. But He forced himself to out of The Hospital.

Carefully, Honey cured Tadashi's burns with antibiotic liquid which made by herself.

"Ow..." Tadashi looked pain.

"Sorry" Honey answered. Tadashi just smiled.

"Ok, now I'll tell Hiro and Aunt Cass about you" Honey took her phone.

"Don't tell to them first, please..." Tadashi held Honey's hand.

"Why? They should to know" Asked Honey.

"I'll tell something to you..." Tadashi answered.

 _An Old Man wore a black suit entered an Old Factory. Looked like an empty and sealed factory. Tadashi saw him, He followed that guy. And stopped near a little slot, saw what that guy do. He knew who that guy is. An active machine copied Hiro's microbots._

 _"I've destroyed that Balloon-bot, and now... I'll kill you genius" said That Guy. He reprogrammed the microbots. The microbot's data is not deleted yet. Now, that guy was wanted by police, because he escaped from the jail. Tadashi knew that he had destroyed Krei-Tech build with Project Silent Sparrow machine before. Tadashi still watched what he was doing._

 _Quietly, Tadashi looked around. Tried to recognize and remember that place._

 _"I'll never let you to kill my brother, Callaghan" Tadashi whispered. He began his step to leave that place._

"I'll go home before, but... after knew about it. I thought to don't tell this to Hiro first. I have to stop Callaghan's crime first before Hiro knows about this. I don't want to let Hiro take a reckless act after know this" said Tadashi, he told all about things he have seen at that night.

"So, how can you survive from the fire? Police identifications report told that dead body which found after fire was you, his feature was same with you" Honey said.

"I don't know, Police mistaken perhaps. I can get out of that fire building. My coat burned. And look… I'm injured like this. I've saw that Callaghan stole Hiro's microbots and after it... I didn't remember anything, and when I opened my eyes I realized that I was in hospital" Tadashi answered.

"So, what is your plan to stop Callaghan's crime?" asked Honey.

"Ok, first..."

Secretly, Tadashi and Honey opened Aunt Cass's garage. They entered it. Tadashi turned on Hiro's data computer. And copied some databases.

"What would you do, Tadashi?" asked Honey. Tadashi didn't answer, he keep copying the databases. And Honey guards around it.

"Are you done? Someone comes here, he looks like your brother" asked Honey.

"Really?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes, do it! Hurry!" Honey answered.

Hiro stood at School Bridge. He gazed his reflection on the water. He looked sad, He lost everything. He lost his parent, his brother and now Baymax. He felt that he was alone in this world, nobody accompanies him.

"What are you thinking, Genius?" Gogo came and asked him.

"Baymax is gone, Gogo" Hiro answered.

"Why are they left me alone Gogo, why? I've lost Tadashi, and now... Baymax is gone too" Hiro still looked sad. And back to gaze the water.

"Hey genius, listen to me. They never leave you alone, they just want to know that you can mature yourself or not… Be a good boy Hiro" Gogo tried to entertain him but, he still looked sad.

"Hi Guys..." Fred and the others came.

"Hi" answered Hiro, simply.

"Do you want to read comic again? I brought so much comic" Fred offered some comic.

"No Fred, I was bad mood today" Hiro replied.

"Hey buddy, what thing which makes you sad?" asked Wasabi.

"Baymax is gone, guys. He was stolen, I had no time to repair him" Hiro answered.

"Don't worry Hiro, I've took Baymax, my friend can fix it. Sorry if I rude" said Honey.

"No Problem Honey. Thanks" Hiro smiled.

"Alright, let's back to the class" Gogo began her step to the class.

They left the bridge, Only Honey who didn't leave the bridge yet, she saw Tadashi called her behind a tree. And she decided to approach him. Hiro began to walk leave the bridge, but He look back, saw Honey was talking with someone. Looked like Tadashi. He wants to approach them. But...

"Hiro..." Gogo held his arm.

"Let's go to the class, let Honey talk with her friend" Gogo advised. Then, they went back to the class.

"Don't work too hard Tadashi, You're not recovered yet" Honey advised and gave a drink for Tadashi

"Thanks Honey, but I can't delay this thing" Tadashi stopped his work for a moment. And smiled to Honey.

"I hope your plan is success and Baymax can be normal like before" Honey said.

"Thanks Honey" Tadashi smiled.

The night is getting dark. The Clock showed at 11.30 p.m. now. Tadashi slept at his work table. He may so tired to move in another place. Honey entered the. She covered Tadashi's back with a blanket.

"Good Night, Tadashi.." She whispered.

"Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. Hello Tadashi, are you still alive?" asked Baymax. Tadashi looked so happy. Baymax is works, and he just done it at once works only.

"You think?" Tadashi replied.

"You're alive" Baymax answered

"Ok I'll test you.. Scan me" said Tadashi.

"Scan completed. There were some burns on your face, and your arm. I suggest to use iodine liquid. However, you also can use a natural medicine like aloevera, garlic or cucumber to recover your burns. I will give iodine liquid for your burns. It may will pain but it is just take 15 seconds only to endure the pain. Are you ready for your burn treatment?" Asked Baymax and raised his index finger.

"Ok, I'm ready" Tadashi answered.

Baymax gave the iodine liquid to Tadashi's burns. His monitor showed a timer. And Tadashi endured the pain.

"Does it works, Tadashi?" Asked Honey.

"You Think?" Asked Tadashi too.

"Wow, amazing you can do this at once work only" Honey answered. Tadashi just smiled.

"Time is over. Does it still pain?" Asked Baymax.

"No, Thanks buddy.." Tadashi answered

"I can deactivate if you say you are satisfied with your care" said Baymax.

"Alright, I'm satisfied with my care" Tadashi answered.

Baymax back to his red suitcase. Like a sleep mode, but he will active again in another time.

"Done. Baymax has been repaired" said Tadashi. Honey smiled to him. And He smiled too.

 _"Microbots Attack !" The People surprised and ran away, they saw a lot of microbots, crashes some builds and houses at San Fransokyo city. Hiro also surprised._

 _"Run !" He wants to run. But the microbots trapped his leg. And then trapped his little body. He can't move. Can't breathe. They crawled to Hiro's neck. Strangled it. And it's getting stronger, stronger, and.._

"Aaaa !" Hiro woke up, he had a nightmare. _'What will happen?'_ He thought.

"Those microbots.. The guy in the mask.. Is Callaghan escaped from the jail?" Asked him to himself.

"Hi sweetie, have you wake up?" Aunt Cass entered to Hiro's bedroom.

"Hi Aunt Cass, I have woke up" Hiro answered.

"This is your breakfast, I hope you eat it Hiro" Aunt Cass smiled and put Hiro's breakfast on the table.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass.." Hiro smiled.

"Ta-tadashi? You.. You wear armor like Baymax's armor? You have made it?" Honey surprised.

"Yes, I just decreased the size. It's impossible if I wear this armor with Baymax's size right?" Tadashi answered.

"I'll stopped Callaghan right now, Honey. Thanks for help.." Tadashi smiled and wore his helmet.

"Wait, Tadashi.." Honey held his arm.

"Let me help you again" She said.

"But.. This is too dangerous for you Honey" Tadashi answered.

"Trust me, I have defeated Callaghan before. I think you know it, right?" Honey said.

"Okay, I let you to help me again.. Thanks, Honey" Tadashi smiled.

"Wait for a moment, I'll take my chemical bag" said Honey. Tadashi released his helmet, and touch Baymax's suitcase. And smiled.

"Just a little reparation buddy" He said and smiled. Then, he waits for Honey.

"Tadashi" Honey called him.

"Wow.. Honey.. y-you looked different" Tadashi amazed with Honey Lemon's style.

"Thanks" Honey smiled.

"Alright, let's stop Callaghan now" Tadashi said.

"Are you remember the old factory that you told to me?" asked Honey.

"Impossible if I forgetting it. That place is so far from this place, and impossible if we go to that factory by foot" Tadashi answered.

"So..?" Honey looked confused.

"We have to fly.." suddenly He lifted Honey.

"Hold me.." Tadashi push Honey's house door. And..

WUZZZ...

They flew away.

Hiro gazed his step and wants to go home. He saw shadow like an airplane. Passed over his head. He looked to the sky.

"Baymax?" He thought that he saw Baymax on the sky. He turned back and chased it.

Tadashi lowered Honey on the attic of that old factory.

"We'll through this" He said, and jumped down. But Honey looked hesitant to jump down in there.

"Come on.. I'll catch you" Tadashi whispered.

Honey took a deep breath. Jumped down, and..

Happ..

Tadashi caught her, and smiled.

"Nice catch" Honey smiled too. Tadashi lowered her. They surprised when saw a lot of microbots there. Almost full.

"Come on.." Tadashi whispered. Honey followed his step.

"Unbelievable, How a fast production.." Honey touched the microbots.

"That machine that made the microbots faster" Tadashi ready to destroy that machine with his rocket fist.

"Wait, we have to delete the data of microbots program on that computer first" Honey advised.

"Ok, I'll guard you" Tadashi answered.

Hiro stopped his step in front of the old factory, he approached a little slot there. He saw Honey was doing something with the computer there.

"Honey? What will she do?" Asked him to himself. Suddenly he heard microbots' sound there.

"Those microbots.." Hiro surprised. He ran to the door.

"Don't worry, keep deleting it, I'll protect you Honey" Tadashi advised. And ready to fight the microbots

"Be careful" Honey answered.

"Honey! What are you doing there?! It's dangerous! Get out of there!" Hiro hit the main door.

"Hiro?" Honey said. She had done to erase the program data.

"Honey! Look out!" Said Tadashi. And..

BUZZ..

Tadashi pushed his rocket fist. Those microbots almost kill Honey. And then..

CRANGG..

The rocket fist crashed the window factory. Hiro surprised.

"Baymax?" He thought that Baymax was in there.

"Baymax! Get out of there!" Hiro scream.

The guy in the mask heard Hiro's voice. He began to control the microbots. Push the door strongly. And...

BRAKK...

"Arrgghh..." Hiro pushed away. Fallen. The door crashed. He surprised, when saw the microbots wants to attack him again but...

BUZZ... DERR...

Tadashi attacked those microbots with his rocket fist.

"Hiro! Run! Get out of here!" Honey screamed. She also helped Tadashi to fight those microbots with her chemical balls.

Hiro heard Honey's voice and ran away quickly. Tadashi spread his wings and...

BUZZ...

He took Honey and flew away.

"Arrghh! Bad luck!" The guy in the mask failed to kill them.

"Huhh... huhh..." Hiro looked tired. He held the café door.

"Hiro?" Gogo saw and approached him.

"What happened?" Asked Gogo and took him in.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You looked so tired" Asked Wasabi.

"Mi-microbots... attack" Hiro answered.

"Microbots?" Fred confused.

"You better to sit down and drink this water" Wasabi gave his bottle to Hiro.

"Thanks buddy" Hiro drank it.

"Unbelievable, did your run distance is so long?" Wasabi turned down his bottle. No water drop from the bottle.

"Explanation Hiro, what happen?" Asked Gogo.

"Callaghan copied the microbots again, he escaped from the jail... He attacked me and... And I saw Honey Lemon there. I'm sure that she knew about this before us, she tried to stop Callaghan with her friend, Honey's friend wore a suit like Baymax… But I don't know who he is" Hiro answered.

"So, we have to stop Callaghan before he attacks this city with his microbots" said Fred.

"But... I can't, you know that Baymax wasn't here right?" Hiro answered

"Hiro, I'm sure that you can fight him without Baymax, use your genius brain to fight him" Gogo advised.

"Gogo is right buddy, maybe you need to learn Karate if you want to fight him" said Wasabi.

"Good idea! Can you teach me?" asked Hiro.

"You just need a little reparation, big guy. Hiro must be happy when he sees you" said Tadashi. Tadashi helped Baymax to wear his armor.

"Your erythrocyte cell volume has decreased, you'd better to take a rest" said Baymax.

"I'm fine, Baymax" Tadashi replied.

"Tadashi... I have to meet Hiro and give an explanation about that incident" said Honey.

"Okay but, don't tell anything about me" Tadashi answered. Honey just smiled, and goes.

"Why don't you tell to Hiro about you?" Asked Baymax.

"Because, I'll give a surprise to him" Tadashi answered.

"You looked different buddy..." Tadashi finished helping Baymax.

***

"Hiro" called Honey.

"Hi Honey" Hiro stopped his self-defense practice. And smiled.

"I've to tell something to you" said Honey.

"About the microbots attack, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yes" Honey answered.

"Did you know why is Callaghan copied the microbots again?" asked Wasabi.

"Yes, my friend told me about this, Callaghan still has the microbot's data program, but I've deleted it earlier. He gave a little modification to them, and now those microbots are getting stronger. You guys have to be careful, and you know? He is the guy who destroyed Baymax, he wants to attack the city and then he wants to kill you Hiro... He knew that you can't fight him without Baymax" Honey answered.

"So, with whom you're on that factory?" asked Hiro.

"He is my friend, he told me about this and he is the guy who repaired Baymax" Honey answered.

"Ok, Guys... We have to stop Callaghan right now" said Hiro.

"Wait Hiro, please don't take a reckless act" Gogo held him.

"We need a plan" said Wasabi.

"Maybe Callaghan will attack us in tomorrow morning, you better to continue your practice Hiro" Fred advised.

"Good idea" said Gogo.

"Ok, I'll tell this to my friend, he ready to replace Baymax" said Honey.

***  
"Microbots attack!" The people ran away to save themselves. So many microbots there. Unknown how many billion those are. The Guy in a Kabuki mask who controlled them, He is not another than Professor Callaghan. He wrapped some people who support Hiro's team.

"Gogo, Honey... Save the people, Wasabi, Fred and I who will fight him" Hiro gave a suggestion.

"Ok, be careful Hiro" Gogo advised.

"Come on Honey" invited Gogo.

"Professor Callaghan!" called Hiro.

"Let them go! They didn't have any mistake" he said. Callaghan handed down that people easily.

"Come down hurry! Get out of here, find a save place" Honey evacuated the people and helped them to run away from that build. She threw down her chemical ball, and made a launcher for the people.

"Come down hurry! Through this way" She said. And...

BEMM…

She threw the chemical ball again, and held the microbots attack.

SRRINGG... KRRSS... KRESS...

Gogo threw her magnetic wheel, hold the microbots attack, she also save the people.

"Get away, leave this place, hurry!" she said.

Fred spun his fire board, destroy the microbots. Wasabi did same, he cut every microbot which going to hit his body. But those microbots are not destroyed yet. So difficult, they did it hard.

"This is too difficult Hiro, that criminal is getting stronger" Fred looked tired.

"Do not give up Fred!" Hiro still fought with the microbots. He convinced that without Baymax, he can do it.

"Side kick! Knife hand! Back kick! Hammer fist!" He said while fought them.

"Okay Fred, you have to spirit! Let's begin the spin!" Fred did what thing which he said. He spun the board again.

"Arrrgghh…" Hiro trapped. That sly Professor knew Hiro's weakness. Hiro trapped.

"Hiro!" Wasabi wants to help Hiro, but those microbots trapped his leg, and he trapped too.

"Hiro! Wasabi!" Honey saw them and ready to throw her chemical ball. She wants to help them. Suddenly...

SREKKK…

Callaghan moves his hand and attacked Honey with his microbots. Honey almost fell down. But quickly Tadashi came and caught her.

"Do not against the enemy on top of a building anymore" said Tadashi, he smiled.

"Thank you so much Tadashi, you saved my life" Honey smiled.

Tadashi took Honey down, and landing near Wasabi.

"Tadashi?" Wasabi confused when saw Tadashi.

"You need a little help, big guy" Tadashi destroyed those microbots which wrapped Wasabi's body.

"Thanks buddy, are you alive? How can you survived?" asked Wasabi.

"I'll explain it, but not now" Tadashi answered, he turned back.

"Professor Callaghan!" Called Tadashi.

"Let my brother go…" He continued.

"Tadashi?" Gogo saw Tadashi and approached him and the others. Fred did same too.

"Your brother has blocked my plan... He deserves to die" Callaghan answered. He still wrapped Hiro.

"Did you forget? He saved your daughter from that teleportation machine!" Honey looked upset.

"Do you understand, bonehead?" said Fred, he also upset. Callaghan angry and attacked them.

"What have you done stupid?! He angry because of you!" Gogo hit Fred's arm.

"Hey, He's stupid, right? He doesn't know about the meaning of 'Thanks'" Fred answered.

"Ok, if you choose an anarchy way, let's fight him guys!" said Tadashi.

"Baymax!" Tadashi gave a code to Baymax. Suddenly…

BUZZ… DERR…

Baymax came and pushed his rocket fist to the microbots. Hiro swooned and fell. And Baymax caught him.

"Hiro!" Gogo scream.

"Is he died?" asked Fred.

"Cure him Baymax, don't let him die" said Tadashi.

"Look out!" Honey threw her chemical ball and held the microbots attack and Tadashi watched it.

"That's it... Guys, I have a plan" Tadashi got an idea.

"Tell us, hurry! Hiro's condition is getting bad" said Gogo.

"Wasabi, Baymax... take Hiro to a saved place and cure him" Tadashi advised.

"Ok, let's go Baymax" Wasabi answered.

"Guys, we have to destroy those microbots..." said Tadashi.

"We can't... I've tried it before, he modified it... and it's getting stronger" Fred answered.

"Look out!" Honey threw her chemical ball again.

"Don't you see that? They can't move because of Honey's chemical ball. Gogo, Honey... You two have to paralyze it with that chemical ball, Fred and I will fight that guy, don't let him knew that we crash his mirobots" said Tadashi.

"Okay, that's a plan! Let's do this, buddy! Super Jump!" Fred jumped and does what thing that Tadashi planned.

"Gogo, do you remember what things that you done when you try your magnetic wheels?" asked Honey.

"Impossible if I forgetting it, I know what do you mean" Gogo answered.

"Do it Gogo!" Honey gave her chemical balls and Gogo pulled that chemical like a rubber. They wrapped the microbots until can't move.

Fred spun his board and paralyzed them, He sure that he can do it little by little. Tadashi flew around Callaghan, he hit those microbots strongly. Callaghan keep attacked Tadashi, but Tadashi keep fought him.

"Super jump!" Fred caught Callaghan. He held him.

"Tadashi, do it now!" He screams. Tadashi flew to approach Callaghan, but...

"Tadashi! Look out!" Honey threw her chemical ball again. Tadashi stopped. She saved Tadashi from microbots attack. They almost kill Tadashi.

"Thank you Honey!" Tadashi back to fly.

"Get the mask Fred!" said Gogo.

Callaghan rebelled. Fred almost can't hold him, He heard Gogo's voice. So, he took Callaghan's mask, some microbots turned off because the neurotransmitter released.

"Stay away! I'll explode those microbots!" said Tadashi. He ready to push his rocket fist. And…

BUZZ… DERR…

Those microbots have been exploded. A big explosion happened there. Tadashi pulled his rocket fist again. Callaghan pushed away and Tadashi caught him. He brought Callaghan to The Police Station.

"Sir, I've brought this criminal" said Tadashi. He back to fly. And he landed around his friends. He saw the people are happy. Big Hero 6 can defeat Callaghan and his microbots' army.

"Good job guys" Tadashi smiled.

 _"Gogo, Honey… Hiro needs oxygen, Baymax have returned his heartbeat, we have to take him to the hospital now before his heartbeat is stop again"_ Wasabi contact Gogo and Honey via earphone.

"Take him hurry, we'll catch up" Gogo answered.

"What happen with Hiro?" asked Tadashi.

"They will take Hiro to the hospital, Hiro needs oxygen" Honey answered.

"Let's go to the hospital, now" Fred said.

"You're going first, I'll catch up" Honey said.

"Why?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm not fast like you all" Honey answered. Tadashi just smiled and suddenly he lifted Honey.

"You can fly with me to the hospital" He said.

"Wow, so romantic" Fred said. Gogo just shook her head, and smiled. But Honey, she looked shy.

"Common guys" Fred began his jumps and want to the hospital.

"Hold me Honey" said Tadashi. And..

WUZZ..

He took Honey and flew so high.

"How about Hiro's condition, Wasabi?" Honey asked.

"He is not conscious yet" Wasabi answered.

"Hiro? Where is Hiro? I've heard that Hiro has been taken to this hospital" Aunt Cass came and asked about Hiro.

"Aunt Cass...?" Tadashi let go of his helmet.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass saw and approached Tadashi.

"Are you alive?" asked Aunt Cass.

"Yes, it's me, Tadashi…" Tadashi answered. Aunt Cass hugged Tadashi tightly.

"I miss you Tadashi... I'm so glad to see you come back..." Aunt Cass cried when hug Tadashi.

"Me too, Aunt Cass" He answered.

"Ok, because of Tadashi's come back. I'll prepare a special dinner for you all on the café" said Aunt Cass.

"But, how about Hiro's condition?" Asked Aunt Cass.

"He is not conscious yet" Wasabi answered.

"Guys, look... He awake" Fred saw Hiro has conscious. Hiro wants to sit down, but Baymax prevented him.

"Required a few minutes for sit down, your physical condition is still low" said Baymax.

"I want to sit down Baymax, I'm fine" Hiro answered, he released his oxygen mask and tried to sit down. Baymax helped him.

"Hiro?" called Aunt Cass.

"Are you okay?" Aunt Cass worried and hugged him.

"I'm okay, Aunt Cass" Hiro answered. He surprised when saw Tadashi. _'Is that Tadashi? Real Tadashi?'_ He thought. Aunt Cass smiled and felt relieved.

"Hiro, this is my friend that I have told to you" Honey smiled.

"Tadashi?" Hiro looked so happy.

"Are you still remembering me, genius?" Tadashi approached him. Hiro hugged Tadashi tightly.

"I thought I'll never see you again" Hiro looked so happy.

"I'll never leave you genius, don't think like that, as long as you remember me… I'll always be with you" Tadashi smiled, he so glad to meet his brother again.

"Alright everybody, let's back to the café! We'll celebrate Tadashi's come back, I'll prepare a special dinner for you all tonight" invited Aunt Cass.

They celebrated it, they looked so happy. Especially Hiro and Aunt Cass. Tadashi saw Honey who sat alone on that café.

"Hi Honey" he said, he hid something on his right hand.

"Hi" Honey answered and smiled. Tadashi sat in front of Honey and gave a flower to her.

"For you" He said.

"I just want to say 'Thanks' to you, you have saved my life, and helped me to stop Callaghan before… Thank you so much Honey" Tadashi said, and smiled.

"I'm also thanked to you, because you also saved my life too" Honey took the flower and touched Tadashi's face, and then she smiled.

"Do you know? Your action is amazing when you fight Callaghan" praised Honey.

"Really?" asked Tadashi.

"Yes, you looked so different than before" Honey answered.

"Thanks for praise Honey, your action is amazing too when you fight him…" Tadashi looked shy.

Hiro saw them, he wants to disturb them. But suddenly Gogo pulled his jacket.

"Do not disturb them, genius" Gogo said.

Hiro just smiled and decided to let them talking to each other. Hiro and others (including Baymax) watched what Tadashi and Honey do like watching a movie.

"They're looked so romantic guys..." said Fred.

"Tadashi's heartbeat has increased, his emotional state also improved, that's indicated that he was fall in love" Baymax have scanned Tadashi. They heard Baymax's loud voice.

"What? Is that right, Tadashi? Do you love me?" Honey surprised after heard Baymax's voice. Tadashi blushed.

"You think?" He looked shy, his cheek has turned like tomatoes' color.

"Me too, Tadashi…" Honey answered, she smiled. Suddenly she kissed Tadashi's cheek.

"Unbelievable" Tadashi surprised when Honey did it. He looked in disbelief. _'Did Honey love me too?'_ He thought.

"Alright, the time has showed at 10.00 p.m., I've to go home now, see you later guys…" Honey stood and started to leave the café. Tadashi still looked surprised, his cheek is really turned like tomatoes' color.

"Hey Bro, Why don't you take her home?" asked Wasabi.

"Wasabi is right, buddy. Don't let her alone on the way" Fred said.

"Honey, wait!" Tadashi ran and caught up her after heard Wasabi and Fred's advice. Honey stopped her step.

"Let me take you home, it's dangerous if you alone on the way" he said. Honey smiled.

"Of course… Thanks before" Honey answered, and smiled. Tadashi began his step and took Honey home. He looked so glad, he took Honey's hand and started to walk happily.

= THE END =


	8. In the Dream World (Hiro X Reader)

**IN THE DREAM WORLD**

 **By: Honey Rodriguez**

 **Requested by: Vasyaprissy05 on Wattpad**

 **Guide:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(L/N) = Last Name**

 **(F/B) = Favorite Breakfast Menu**

 **(F/C) = Favorite Color**

 **(M/N) = Your Mother's Name**

 _ **Your POV**_

The orange colors began to paint the sky today, I sat behind my parents quietly while staring every car that passed our car. I don't know that the journey from Washington DC to San Fransokyo will take a long time like this.

After passing a long time in our journey and left our car traces in the road, finally we arrived in the road of San Fransokyo. Skyscrapers, wind turbine, shop icons and lighted Japanese letters we passed together one by one. Shortly, we arrived in front of an apartment building, my father said that we'll stay in apartment for a while until we found a new house. As we parked the car and got off the car, I saw an accessories shop near the building.

"Mom, can I buy something in there?" I pointed to that shop.

"Sure, but be back if you're done, okay? Our apartment room was in third floor in number 05" my mom replied.

"Okay mom, dad… I'll be back" I said and immediately ran approaching the shop. When the doorbell rang, the shop keeper smiled to me as welcome greeting. Then, I walked around the shop, touched every accessory I saw. Neatly hanged on their place, and combined color like a rainbow. From all of those beautiful accessories, only one that interesting my heart, a necklace, shaped a crescent moon with sparkling (F/C) crystal. So beautiful. Without thinking long, I immediately took it, smiled when the necklace arrived in my hand. I paid it according to the price has put there.

"Arigatou Gozaimashita (Thank you)" the shop keeper said using Japanese, and then she smiled.

"Doumo (You're welcome)" I replied and started to walk approaching the door. Before I touch the door, I put my necklace in my neck, and smiled as I stared my necklace for a moment. After it, I touched the door and took a few steps to get out.

As I closed it and heard the doorbell rang, I looked around. There are so many high trees, and a little street with no asphalt— Wait, where am I? Why was San Fransokyo city turned to be a forest?

I looked back at the door I just passed. But I saw nothing, suddenly the door disappear and turned becoming a big tree, its roots shaped like a cave. Did I just get out of that root? I don't think so.

I ventured to walk forward, looked around to see the nature scenes around me. In state of little fear I kept walking to try a way out of this place. Suddenly I heard something from behind, like something passed behind me. Instantly I looked back and made sure that there's nothing was going to attack me. Thank goodness there was nothing in sight.

I continued my steps, hugging myself to hold the spinning questions in my mind. And again, I heard something passed, but in this time it passed in right side. I stopped. I saw something approached me, a huge shadow shaped a creature, walked through those trees, what it is?

I began to step backward and felt the fear began to flow in all of my blood vessels, I heard it roared. Oh my God… what really it is?

Suddenly a reptile creature appeared and almost pounce me. Fortunately I still can dodge it and then ran as fast as I can. I can't believe that I found a creature like a dragon— with sharp teeth, sharp paws, and its skin covered by dark brown disgusting scales. So creepy.

I kept running and avoiding its fire outburst. Suddenly my foot stumbled a root until I fallen. That creepy creature kept bursting the flames, and as fast as I can I dodge it. I accidentally turned back as I felt it pulled my leg, my hand instinctively clutched a root. But, that creepy creature kept pulling my leg.

"Arrhh…" I moaned in pain as I felt its paws left some cuts in my leg. "Help!" I yelled and hoped that someone comes to help me even though it's almost impossible to get help. My left hand began to reach the root as my right hand. I clutched the root tightly while pulling my body to release myself from that freaking creature. But suddenly, I heard a 'crack' sound from the root, my eyes widened as I saw the root is started to broken.

CRACKK...

"Oh no…" I muttered. Finally the root broken and automatically that creepy creature got more easiness to pull my body. Now its leg stepped my chest, it showed its sharp teeth, opened its mouth and ready to eat me. Should I die now? I hope this is just a nightmare.

BUKK…

Suddenly someone kicked that creature until it hit a tree in right side. Then, I saw a boy about in my age— with messy black hair, and dressed as a knight a few centuries ago. Quickly he unleashed his Katana sword then swung it. **(A/N: Katana sword is a typical Japanese sword).**

He deflected every fire outburst that the creature did to the ground, easily like fending shuttlecocks. Fortunately, the flames didn't burn the trees around it. When it was going to attack the boy suddenly the boy ran and jumped while cutting the creature's leg, instantly its bloods spreading in the ground, the creature roared in pain and let out the flames again from its mouth to attack the boy, the boy ducked down while running approached the creature bravely, without hesitation he punctured the creature right in its chest, where its heart located on. Automatically, the creature collapsed lifeless to the ground.

I saw the boy pulled back his sword that fulfilled by bloods while sighed in relief. Then, he walked approaching me.

"Are you okay?" he reached out his hand.

"I'm okay" I took his hand and tried to stand, but I felt the pain attacked my leg again so I almost lost my balance. He held my shoulder in order not to fall.

"Don't say you're okay if you have cuts" he said then brought me to sit down again. "I'll cure your cuts" he took out a handkerchief and cleaned the bloods around my wound.

"Thank you for saving my life and curing my wound" I said to him.

"You're welcome, you have to be careful in this place, Monstrous Nightmare's subordinates could have attack anytime" he replied and smiled. "Okay, wait a second, I'll take some medicine leaves to fix your wound" he stood up. "Don't go anywhere" then he left.

I leaned my back to a tree and let my mind produced the questions again. Where am I? How could I'm here? Could I back to San Fransokyo? It's too many questions that haven't answered. Shortly, I saw the boy came back while bringing some leaves.

"Here" he said and stuck the leaves in my wound and bandaged my wound with another cloth he had.

"Um… excuse me before, you know where this place is?" I asked him.

"You were in Dream World" he replied.

"Dream… what?!" I gasped. "But I wasn't sleep now. I just got out of a shop after buy this necklace earlier" I showed my necklace to him.

"May I" he reached out his hand to borrow my necklace.

"Sure" I handed my necklace to him.

"You… you have the key? Where did you get this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it later" he gave back my necklace. "Keep it and make sure you didn't lose this necklace, because this is an important thing for this Dream World".

I stared his face in confusion, what does he mean? "I really don't understand what are you talking about" I said while shaking my head.

"You'll understand later" he said. "Do you want to get back to the Real World?" suddenly he asked.

"Of course!" I immediately agreed.

"Here's the way to get back" I saw he took a few steps forward. I felt his palm closed my eyes. "Take a breath" he commanded and I did what he said. "Imagine that you're now in your currently place. Just focus on it and don't think about anything" he said.

As I heard those words, I imagined that now I was in San Fransokyo while lying in a bed of apartment. Slowly, I began to feel softness from the tree that I leaned on.

"Now open your eyes" I still heard his voice but it's like an echo.

Instantly I opened my eyes. Everything was changed. The nature scenes now became a room in my vision.

"Ouh, thank goodness you're awake" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom" I replied. "What happened to me? Why am I in bed right now?" I asked.

"According to the one who brought you here, you're suddenly fainted in front of the accessories shop, he said that you're fine and just need a rest. You should take a rest first after a long journey before you do an activity, (Y/N)" my mom stroked my hair.

"Yes mom, I will" I replied.

"Alright then, it's already night. You'd better back to sleep" my mom kissed my forehead.

"Okay mom" I smiled to her.

 ***The Next Day***

 _ **Author's POV**_

In Sunday morning, you stepped getting out of your room. Took the fresh air in San Fransokyo city. You're lucky you didn't enter the Dream World anymore last night, so you can sleep well.

You stood in the balcony to see the pedestrians began to fill the pedestrian streets and started their weekend activity.

"Hey sweetie, are not you hungry?" your mom said from the kitchen.

You chuckled, "Of course I am, mom" you approached your mom.

"Here's your breakfast" your mom put a plate of (F/B) on the table.

"Thank you so much mom" you kissed her cheek. "Oh yea, where's dad?" you asked and began to eat your breakfast.

"He had an interview for his new job today".

"Interview? In Sunday? Unbelievable".

"Yeah, what we could do? His boss said that he can't hold an interview for your father tomorrow, because he wants to go abroad".

As you heard those words you just nodded in understanding and kept eating your breakfast.

"Alright then, because we have no weekend activity with your father today, I'll invite you to visit my friend, in the Lucky Cat Café".

"Okay mom" you continued eating your breakfast.

 ***Lucky Cat Café***

Bustling atmosphere began filling Lucky Cat Café this morning, one by one, group by group of customers began coming in to fill the empty tables and chairs there. Automatically, it made Aunt Cass and her employees busy, she even asked a help from her nephews to serve the customers.

"Hiro, please deliver this to the table in number 4" Aunt Cass handed Hiro a tray and some foods in it.

"Okay Aunt Cass" he immediately did what his Aunt asked. "Keep it clean, bro" he walked passing his brother who was cleaning the café window.

"Watch your step, bonehead. You could have fallen" Tadashi replied.

Hiro smirked just a bit, "Koko de wa, anata no tabemono desu (Here's your food)" he put the foods on the table that filled by some Japanese girls.

"Arigatou (Thank you)" those girls replied.

Then, he left the table "What else should I do?" he asked Aunt Cass.

"Umm…" Suddenly the doorbell rang when Aunt Cass wanted to say something. 2 people recently stepped into the café.

Aunt Cass smiled to them "Hello. Welcome to the—"

"Cass…" your mom interrupted her.

"(M/N)? Oh my God… long time no see" Aunt Cass instantly hugged your mom slightly. "How are you?" she continued.

"I'm fine as you see" your mom replied.

"Is that (Y/N)?" Suddenly Aunt Cass asked when she saw you.

"You think?"

"Aw! She's beautiful" Aunt Cass stroked your hair "What's your age?" she asked.

"16" you replied.

"Ouh, look at her, Hiro. She's in your age" Aunt Cass talked to Hiro. Hiro just smiled to you as if to he recognized you.

"He's your nephew, isn't he?" your mom asked.

"Yes" Aunt Cass replied. "Oh yea, wanna get something?" she offered.

"Sure, yeah you know I usually make the food by myself every time I visit this café" you mom replied while walking to the kitchen with Aunt Cass and left you and Hiro in there.

Suddenly, Hiro reached out his hand. "My name is Hiro Hamada, anyway" he smiled.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N)" you shook his hand.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure"

Then, he grabbed your hand and led you to the empty chair. "So, do you still remember me?" suddenly he asked.

"You… you are the boy in the Dream World, aren't you?"

"Yes"

"So, what do you mean to enter me to the Dream World?"

"I'm not entering you to there, but it automatically happened"

"Automatically happened?"

"Yes, Sandman the Guardian chose you as a new Dream Knight, um... I mean… Dream Keeper like me".

"Dream… what?!" you gasped, "It's impossible".

"It's possible" he stared you (E/C) eyes with serious face. "Look, the he chose you because you have found the key".

"You mean this necklace?" you showed your necklace to him.

"Yes, it's a key to open the connector way between the Dream World and the Real World, you have to keep it and don't let the Monstrous Nightmare to take it" he replied.

"Why?"

"Because if he enters the Real World, he will insert his black sands to everyone's mind in order they get nightmare every night".

"Oh no, we have to prevent it".

"Nah, that's the point" he replied. "Besides to keep your necklace, you have to help me to keep everyone's dream every night in order not to be attacked by Monstrous Nightmare's subordinates"

"What?! Are you crazy?! I'm not smart in combat, Hiro. You want me to die when I deal with those creepy creatures, huh?".

"Don't give up before you try it, (Y/N). You can use another ability of yours. Or if you don't have any of it, I'll teach you more about fighting moves" he said.

"Hey lovebirds" suddenly Tadashi came while bringing two cups of drink and some snacks for you and Hiro. "Aunt Cass asked me to deliver this to you two" he said and put them on the table.

"Thank you" you replied.

"Thanks, big bro" Hiro patted Tadashi's arm.

"Alright then, have fun with your girlfriend, knucklehead" Tadashi joked and walked away.

"Hey!" Hiro threatened Tadashi with a fist.

"Kidding" Tadashi replied.

Then, Hiro looked towards you. "So, are you ready to be a new Dream Keeper?" he asked.

"Yes" you replied and smiled to him.

"Good" he replied your smile.

 ***Night***

After having dinner, you leaned your back in the wall and thinking about the Dream World while staring your necklace. "Should I do this? Huh.. it's must be tiring" you talked to yourself. Finally you sighed, then took a deep breath and ready to sleep.

"Hi sweetie" you father entered your room.

"Hi dad" you smiled to him.

"Don't forget to drink water before sleeping" he put a glass of water in a table.

"Okay dad" you obeyed him.

"Sleeping well, okay? Have a nice dream" he kissed your forehead and got out of your room.

You set your head to the pillow and closed your eyes. but…

"(Y/N)…" Hiro called you but you ignored it.

"(Y/N)" you heard that voice again. "Wake up.. it's time for me to teach you" he continued.

Instantly you opened your eyes, and realized you were in a different place while lying in a bed. But you gasped as you saw your clothes already changed, similar clothes as Hiro's. "You replace my clothes?" you exclaimed to Hiro who standing beside the bed.

"Of course no! it automatically happened" Hiro replied.

"Okay, okay" You got off the bed, "So, do I have to practice now? I'm going to sleep you know, I'm tired".

"I was more tired than you, you know" .

"Huh.. fine" you sighed.

"Now, I want to know how far your combat ability" Suddenly Hiro clutched her right hand and sent a fist to you.

"Hey!" Immediately you fended his hand. He sent a fist again, and you fended it again.

He stopped, "Hmm… not bad" he smirked and suddenly he swung his hand towards your head, but again you can prevent it with avoiding.

After that, you caught his hands. "Haha, you lose, Hamada" you joked.

"Really?" he smirked. He forced his hand to release his hands from your hands and pushed your shoulder.

"Whoa…" you lost your balance and about to fall.

But quickly Hiro pulled your right hand and made your body landed in a hug until your eyes met his eyes. Silently, he felt the flaming of love started to fill his heart.

 _"Utsukushi (So beautiful)"_ his mind murmured.

"MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE!" suddenly someone yelled from outdside and managed to make you both gasped.

"I'll check it" Immediately Hiro ran approaching the door. "Oh no" his eyes widened in surprise.

Finally you decided to approach him "Hiro, what— oh no" you gasped like him as you saw a giant reptile creature, with black and gray disgusting scales, sharp teeth, sharp paws, and has wings. It spread black sands that trapping and messing up everyone's dream in this Dream World.

"We have to stop him" Without thinking long Hiro picked up his Katana sword and some hand grenade. "Pick something as your weapon" he advised.

"Okay" you picked up an arc simultaneously with its arrows and also some hand grenade too. "I'm ready" you said.

"Come on! Hurry!" Hiro immediately ran outside while pulled your hand. "Break the black sands with your arrow, I'll handle the Monstrous and its subordinates" he commanded.

"Okay" you pointed your arrows to somewhere and let them fly to remove the black sands that trapped some people's dream.

Meanwhile, Hiro was still fighting with Monstrous Nightmare's subordinates. With quick moves he kick them, hit them, cut their body parts with his sword, and…

DUARR…

He bombed them. "Huh…" he sighed in exhaustion. "Just the boss left" he murmured. Then, he ran to attack the Monstrous Nightmare that kept spreading its magic black sand.

SLEP... PRESS…

In quick motion, you destroyed the black sands and backed up everyone's dream. But…

BUKK...

"Ow…" you moaned in pain because something fast hit you until fallen. "Arrghh, bad luck!" you muttered in annoyed.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Hiro came and helped you to stand.

"I'm okay" you replied and cleaned your clothes from dust. "And you?" you asked him.

"I'm okay, the Monstrous Nightmare escaped" he smiled, but suddenly he frowned "Where's your necklace?" he asked.

"What?" instantly you looked at your neck. "It was still here when I destroy those black sands, but why can it lost?" you murmured as you saw there was nothing in your neck.

"Huh… How could it happen? I've told you to keep it!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, Hiro! I always checked it and stayed alert!" you exclaimed back. But suddenly you remembered something just happened. "When I was pointing my arrow to destroy the black sands, suddenly something fast hit me until I fallen, and maybe it was…"

"Monstrous Nightmare's subordinate" you and Hiro said in the same time.

"He stole my necklace" you continued.

"Okay, follow me! Hurry!" Hiro ran and led you to somewhere. Then you and Hiro began entering the forest, ran stepping the little way in there and then stopped in front of big tree that you ever saw.

"This is the connector way" Hiro said. "Let's in and chase that freaking dragon" he pulled your hand and stepped into that 'root cave'. "Come on!" he kept running and holding your hand.

"There's a light!" you said.

"Stop!" he said while stopping his steps.

"Why?"

"We can fall if we didn't jump. This is way is not stand on the ground" he replied.

"So?"

"I better to jump first, and then you" slowly, he took a few steps and jumped to the light. "Now you, (Y/N)!" he yelled from outside.

"I'm scared, I don't want to fall" you doubted.

"Calm down, I'll catch you" Hiro replied.

"O-okay" you took a few steps and then… "Whoaaa… Hiro!" you haven't ready to jump but suddenly your body was about to fall.

"Hap..." Hiro managed to catch you in bridal style, "I got you" he smiled.

"Great catch, thanks" you smiled to him and patted his arm.

"Alright" he lowered you, "Let's stop that—"

"Oh no, Hiro" your eyes widened in surprise as you saw there are so many magic black sands spread in the air and through the window to give nightmare to everyone.

"(Y/N)! Look out!" Suddenly Hiro pushed you, and then…

DERR…

A fire outburst just landed on the ground, fortunately it didn't hit you or Hiro. You both were fallen, and accidentally Hiro fell hugging you and made your eyes and his eyes met.

"Sorry" he woke up then stood up.

"It's okay. Thanks again for saving my life" you replied and stood up.

"Now you help me to destroy those black sands again, and I'll fight the Monstrous" he advised.

"But, are you sure wanted to fight him yourself?" you asked.

"I'm sure, don't worry about me" he assured you. "Come on, before those black sands entered everyone's mind" he said.

"Okay, good luck" suddenly you kissed his cheek and then ran while letting your arrows hit the black sands around you.

SRING..

Hiro took out his Katana sword and prepared himself to fight some Monstrous' subordinates that now were surrounding him. Hiro kept staying alert to prevent something unexpected happens. Suddenly one of those creatures jumped pouncing on him, but quickly Hiro kicked its stomach strongly. Shortly another creature opened its mouth and going to let out its fire, but again and quickly, Hiro took out his hand grenade and threw it into the creature's mouth.

DUARR…

The bomb exploded. It succeeded to destroy the creature's body. Afterwards, some of those attacked Hiro in the same time. With his quick combat ability, he swung his leg to kick them, hit them, and punctured them with his swords as he did in the dream world earlier. When he saw those creatures died, he glanced up at the King of those creepy creature— Monstrous Nightmare that is still spreading his 'nightmare black sands'. He threw his hand grenade to him, automatically the bomb destroyed the black sands that the Monstrous spreads when it explode. The Monstrous moved his head to see Hiro, suddenly he let out a fire outburst, with a quick body flipping, Hiro dodge it.

Meanwhile, you inserted your bomb to your arrow and quickly let it fly towards the black sand which is going to enter a window in apartment building. But you successfully destroyed it first, before it happens. You shot those black sands so fast, as fast as Clint Barton's ability. **(A/N: Who doesn't know Hawkeye aka Clint Barton in the Avengers? XD)**

"When will these freaking sands discharged?" you murmured. You took out some bombs, you tossed it up as high as possible and let it explode to tear the black sands apart in the air. Instantly, the black sands fall like a rain. As you felt the black sands around the city discharged, you looked at Hiro, he was fighting with the Monstrous, but as you saw he fell, immediately you ran while pointing your arrow to the Monstrous.

Shortly you let go of your arrow to hit the Monstrous, you succeeded to make his leg that almost stepped onto Hiro's chest injured. Afterwards, Hiro took his chance to attack the Monstrous, he punctured that giant creature's chest. the Monstrous roared in pain and took his chance to spread the black sands as much as possible. Then, his body turned into black sand that flew in the air.

"Oh no" Hiro stood up and murmured.

"Hiro are you okay?" you asked him.

"I'm okay" he smiled.

"Thank goodness you're okay" you hugged him.

"Thanks for saving my life before" he hugged you back.

"Consider it as my return of your kindness earlier" you replied.

Shortly he pulled his body from hug and touched your shoulders, "Now we have to destroy those sands before they entering every house and building in this city" he smiled and advised.

"Yeah, you're right" you replied.

"Okay" he took out his bombs, "Let's use these" then he tossed the bomb up one by one, let it explode in the air like fireworks and broke the magic of black sands in there.

You followed his acts, you threw up those bombs with your arc quickly. The bomb exploded in the air and made the sands fall as a rain. "Finally, we're done, there will no more nightmares attack their dream" you sighed in relief. As you looked towards the ground you saw something sparkling. You took a few steps to see what it is. "My necklace" you gasped and immediately took it, "Oh no" you saw that your necklace was broken now, its (F/C) crystal cracked.

"(Y/N), what happened?" Hiro came while grabbing his sword.

You showed your broken necklace to him. "Now it's broken" you bowed your head.

"Oh no" he murmured, but suddenly he reminded something. "The connector way" instantly he looked at the hole that you and Hiro ever through it. it was about to shrink. "Don't worry, (Y/N). I'll replace your necklace" he took your hand and assured you. "Now we have to back to the Dream World because the connector way began to shrink" he said.

"Okay" you replied and then followed his steps.

 ***The Next Day***

In the Dream World, you stood while gazing everyone's dream. In your heart, you were feeling envy with them, they can sleep well and dreaming what are they want. But, you can't blame anyone, it's your destiny to be a Dream Keeper now.

"Hey" you heard a familiar voice called you, you smiled as you saw Hiro came approaching you. "Feeling envy with them?" he asked as if to read your mind.

"You think?" you replied.

"You did" he stared your (E/C) eyes. "But, don't worry (Y/N). although your dream wasn't showed in this Dream World, you still can dream… dreaming about how to reach your aspirations in the real world, it's better than just dreaming in the dream world you know" he said.

"Yeah, you're right. I almost didn't think about it" you almost can't say anything to hear his words. You smiled and meeting his brown eyes.

"Oh yea, I have something for you" he took out something and hid it behind his back. "Please close your eyes" he said.

"What will you do?"

"Just do it" he said.

Eventually you obeyed him. he walked approaching your back and put a necklace on your neck. "Now you can open your eyes" he wrapped his hand around your waist.

As you opened your eyes, the first thing you saw is a sparkling (F/C) crystal from a necklace that shaped a crescent moon but it was more beautiful than yours before. You smiled and almost cried, "Thank you so much, Hiro" you said and stared in his brown eyes.

"You're welcome, (Y/N). I know you love that necklace" he let go of your waist then stood facing you. Suddenly he took out a ring, "Maybe we're just met a few days ago but… I don't know why were so fast my feelings developed to be a love. I love you, (Y/N). Will you be my girlfriend? We could be a couple of Dream Knight in this Dream World" he revealed his feelings.

You stared at his eyes, you have no words to answer his words, in your heart, you had feelings to him too. You took a deep breath before you speak something, "Yes, Hiro. Of course… you've saved my life twice, and…. I love you too, Hiro. I can't stop thinking about you before I sleep in the real world" finally you delivered your feelings to him with those words.

Then, his facial expressions of happiness began to show. "Thank you… thank you… thank you, (Y/N)" he lifted your body while spinning around.

"O-okay okay, please put me down" you said.

"Um, sorry" he smiled awkwardly. Then, he took your hand and put the ring on your finger, he brought your hand closer to his face, he kissed it. "Once again, thank you, (Y/N)" he said.

"Anything for you, Hiro" you smiled to him.

He smiled, he touched your chin and brought your face closer to him. he let his lips stuck on your lips and deepened his kiss as an expression of his genuine love. Without complaining, you let him to flow his love with his kiss in middle of everyone's dream, and in state of not dreaming.

 **= Oo =**


	9. 31st of October (Big Hero 6 X Reader)

**31** **ST** **OF OCTOBER**

 **By: Honey Rodriguez**

 **Guide:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 _ **Your POV**_

31st of October! It's Halloween day! I walked headed to my cousin's house in the pedestrian street while dragging my suitcase, I smiled as I saw some kids wore their unique costumes in this Halloween. They surely have ready to do the 'trick or treat' things.

Shortly, I stopped as I saw a same house number based on a paper I brought. I read it again. Then, I looked around… is this my cousin's house? It's not a house anymore, it's MANSION! Oh man, I never knew that my cousin was a rich one. I took a few steps to step the little stair towards his door and also passed some lighted Halloween pumpkins around it.

I pressed the bell. And the door opened when the bell stopped ringing. I saw my cousin behind the door

"(Y/N)!" he shouted and instantly hugged me.

"Fred!" I replied while hugging him back then shortly let go of his body.

"Thanks for coming! Come on… get in! Meet my friends in my bedroom" he pulled my hand.

"Fred, is this your house?" I asked while walking along with him.

"Technically, it's my father's" he replied. A door opened automatically as Fred claps his palms. My eyes widened in amazement as I saw his bedroom, wow…so many superhero characters statues behind the glass, toys, and book shelves standing neatly there, I'm sure all those books are comics he collected.

"Wow" I muttered. Suddenly 6 people who stayed in there looked towards me, including Baymax. I'm silent in awkwardness as they did that.

"(Y/N)! Thanks for coming!" Honey Lemon hugged me..

"Alright then, (Y/N). I only have one costume left, it's a Vampire costume same as Hiro's. Does it alright?" Fred asked and showed the robe.

"Oh, it's okay" I took the robe from him.

"Okay, I'll help her on make-up" Honey Lemon said.

"Thanks" I replied.

* **30 Minutes Later***

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this special Halloween day, we have a special place for you. Now, I'll introduce.. The Halloween Land!" A giant curtain opened and showed a building as the owner of the place finished his sentence.

"Whoa…" the audience muttered in amazement.

"Alright then, we have a competition. But you have to create a group first, each group consisted of 8 people, group by group will go in there in turn. I give 30 minutes to each group that goes to take a Halloween pumpkin that is in the building, the group who has a hugest pumpkin, they win and will get an interesting prize. But remember, it's not easy to take the pumpkin. Okay, I'll pick a group to enter this building in first" the man said. "Oh, a boy in the Godzilla suit, come to the door with your group" the man said.

"Crap, what the heck!" Hiro whispered in half of scream.

"Come on guys!" Fred invited.

Wasabi face palmed, "If I met a real monster, I wish I'm not eaten by it" he said.

"Be a man, big guy. I'm sure it's gonna be fun" Tadashi patted Wasabi's shoulder.

Then, we arrived in the door. We stared the door in little fear.

"I wish we can win it" I said in shaky voice and unwittingly clutched Hiro's hand.

"Don't say 'wish' but say 'will', we will win it" Hiro said.

"Are you ready?" the man said, "1…2…3… Go!" he continued.

Instantly we pushed the door harshly and ran there quickly.

"I am not fast" Baymax spoke up.

"Uh, come on, big guy!" Hiro pulled him.

"We have to scatter to find the pumpkin, guys" Honey Lemon said.

"Okay. Fred, Gogo you go to the left! Hiro, (Y/N) and Baymax go to the right and we'll take the straight path" Tadashi said.

"Okay, got it… go!" Gogo started to run while pulling Fred's hand. Without hesitation, they followed Tadashi's words. Ran in hurry to their way.

Hiro Baymax and I stopped as they read a caption **'Pick Something for Your Weapon'** , and some weapons inserted in there.

"What will you pick?" I asked.

"Just knife" Hiro replied.

"Here's your knife" I handed it to Hiro.

"Thanks" Hiro replied, "Baymax, take this as your weapon" he handed an iron baseball stick.

"Alright then, let's go!" I opened the next door. I saw so many creepy Halloween decorations beside the little way in it.

"There is the pumpkin!" Hiro shouted, he saw a big Halloween pumpkin in the end of this aisle. "Come on!" he pulled my hand and Baymax's hand simultaneously and walked approaching that pumpkin.

"Hiro don't too— Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Suddenly I felt something pulled my leg harshly.

"(Y/N)!" Immediately he clutched my hand and pulled my body. "Baymax! Help me to pull (Y/N)!" he shouted.

When Baymax's hand arrived in my hand, suddenly I saw 2 ropes quickly approaching Hiro.

"Hiro look out!" I warned, but I'm too late to tell him.

"Aaaaarrrggh!" Hiro screamed in pain when the rope managed to stick his body in a wall. "My bones hurt!" he said.

"Baymax! Help Hiro, hurry!" I suggested. Instantly Baymax released my hand, and the rope that clutching my leg pulled my body again, I turned back, got up and cut the rope with my knife. I saw Baymax managed to help Hiro.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm okay. You?" he asked back and I nodded.

"Oh no" I heard Baymax murmured.

Our eyes widened in surprise as we saw a zombie coming approach us. Instantly Hiro and I hid behind Baymax.

"Baymax, please do something to that zombie" Hiro said in shaky voice.

Then, Baymax threw his baseball stick to hit that zombie until it's dead.

 ***Meanwhile***

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person's POV**_

"Yeay! We got a pumpkin!" Honey Lemon tried lifting the pumpkin she just found. "Help me to bring this huge thing" she said.

"Hmm…heavy enough" Wasabi helped her.

"Yeah" Tadashi did so.

But suddenly the earth shook, a giant door opened in front of them.

"Oh no" Honey Lemon murmured in fear, she saw a big zombie showed up. And it makes Tadashi and Wasabi accidentally dropped the pumpkin when they saw what Honey saw.

"Run!" Tadashi yelled then pulling Honey's hand

"Is it robotic zombie?!" Honey asked.

"I don't think so, there's no synthetic thing I saw!" Tadashi replied.

"Aaaaarrrggh!" Turns out the zombie let out something sticky and elastic that pulling Wasabi's leg.

"Wasabi!" Honey and Tadashi instantly turned back and pulled Wasabi's hand.

"Arrghh, heck! My ankle like going to be broken!" Wasabi said haltingly.

Honey picked up a painted tomato that stayed in the floor and threw it to the zombie's face. Then, the zombie lost its concentration and automatically released Wasabi.

"You okay?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, little" Wasabi replied, "My ankle hurt" he continued.

"Oh no, we better to go!" Honey advised. "Run!" she yelled.

* **Meanwhile***

"Get that pumpkin, Fred!" Gogo commanded. "I'll beat those freaking zombies" she ready to fight some creepy zombies that brought knife. When they're going to attack Gogo, quickly she grabbed its hand, she spun it, and when the attacks came from behind she kicked them.

"Gogo! Get down!" Fred yelled. Then, he hit a zombie that's going to attack Gogo with the big pumpkin he brought, fortunately the pumpkin didn't broken.

"Thanks" Gogo said and breathed faster while took some knives from the dead zombies

"Anytime" Fred replied. "Are they robotic zombies?" he asked.

"No, I guess. I don't feel any robotic parts when I fight them" Gogo replied.

"So, they're real zombie?" Fred asked again.

Suddenly Gogo pushed Fred aside because she saw a zombie was going to attack Fred, and…

CRAKK…

She managed to cut zombie's head with her knife. "Yes" she replied. "See?" she pointed to that dead zombie and saw the bloods came out of it.

"Alright then, take this" Fred handed her the pumpkin and suddenly lifted her.

"Fred, what the heck are you doing?! Put me down! I can walk!" Gogo complained.

"No, I won't. We'll get out of this freaking place. I think the owner of this place is trying to kill us in this competition" Fred started running out of that room.

Afterwards, all of them gathered in the middle room, they're standing back to back, now they're surrounded by zombies that slowly walked forward to attack them.

"Shoot. We're trapped" Tadashi murmured.

"What kind of competition is this?!" Hiro said.

"What should we do?" Honey asked.

"Fight them" Gogo replied, "Baymax, keep this pumpkin and guys take these knives as your weapon" Gogo handed Baymax the pumpkin and handed some knives to her friends who have no weapon.

"Let's do this" Fred murmured and instantly ran attacking those zombies. He avoided their attacks and killed them.

But, Gogo's action was crueler than Fred, without hesitation she kicked them, cut some body parts of them, including head. Now she was facing with a little zombie, without fear she lifted that zombie and threw it to hit the other zombies.

Meanwhile, Baymax still was standing and kept the pumpkin on his hands. Suddenly a zombie came attacking him, but Baymax instantly kicked it. "I apologize to attack you" he said innocently.

"Hiro! Look out!" (Y/N) warned, then she threw her knife to hit a zombie who was going to attack Hiro, and she managed to make the knife landed on zombie's head.

"Thanks" Hiro said. But his eyes widened and suddenly pulled (Y/N)'s hand, he kicked a zombie behind (Y/N) and accidentally landed (Y/N)'s body on his hug.

"Thanks" (Y/N) smiled.

Meanwhile, Tadashi and Honey Lemon did teamwork on their fighting, like an acrobatic fighting. Tadashi lifted Honey's body and let Honey's leg hit those freaking zombies. As Tadashi lowered Honey, a zombie jumped attacking her. But quickly Tadashi swung his leg to hit zombie's head.

"Thanks, Dashi" Honey sighed in relief.

"Anytime, Honey" Tadashi breathed faster.

"Wasabi, look out!" Honey shouted, without thinking long she took off her higheels and threw it to a zombie that's going to bite Wasabi.

"Thanks, Honey" Wasabi felt relieved. "Guys…get down!" Wasabi warned. When Tadashi and Honey Lemon ducked down, Wasabi threw his knives to those zombies.

"Thanks Wasabi".

"You're welcome, lovebirds".

 _ **Your POV**_

Uh, I don't know that this competition will be so hard like this. Maybe Fred's right, the owner of this place was trying to kill us. I thought they're robotics zombies, but in fact it they're real.

"Guys, we should to get out of this freaking place" I advised.

"You're right, (Y/N). I think these zombies will not be discharged" Gogo replied.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's get out!" Wasabi spoke up.

Without thinking long, we opened the main door and ran exiting the building.

"Wow, it's a big pumpkin" the owner said.

Suddenly Gogo clutched his robe collar. "Are you going to kill us with your zombies, huh?" she said.

"You messed up our Halloween!" Honey said.

"Okay, okay I apologize" the owner raised his hand in surrender.

"Guys, we better to enter him to the prison" Tadashi advised.

"Yeah, he's right. Follow me, nitwit" Gogo dragged the owner by collar to follow her step. Then, we reported the owner's case to the police. As we finished reporting, we get out of the police station.

"How was this 31st of October?" Hiro asked.

"This is the most scariest 31st of October I've ever experienced" I replied honestly.

Yes, there's nothing I have to hide, because really this is the creepiest Halloween I've ever tasted. Maybe we'd better to follow the kids that doing 'trick or treat' things or hold a Halloween party every Halloween. As my own words, this is the scariest 31st of October I've experienced.


	10. In the Dream World 2 (Hiro X Reader)

**IN THE DREAM WORLD 2**

 **By: Honey Rodriguez**

 **UNEDITED**

 **Requested by: Vasyaprissy05 on Wattpad**

 **Guide:**

 **(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(E/C) = Eye Color**

 **(F/F) = Favorite Food**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let's read!**

The sun began to burry itself in the west horizon line. Slowly, the lights in San Fransokyo city turned on, coloring this peace evening. In top of a building, you put your head on Hiro's shoulder while sensing the warmth of the sun slowly disappears.

"I never knew that sunset in this city become so beautiful like this" you said.

"Yeah, thank goodness we still can see the sunset" he replied. "Oh yea, Sandman the Guardians sent a message to me, he said that you have to come to the Dream World tonight" he changed the topic.

"Why? Is there any important thing?" you woke up from his shoulder.

"Yes, he will hold an official coronation for you".

"Okay, I'll come" you smiled to him.

"Here you are" suddenly someone spoke up from behind.

Instantly, you and Hiro looked at towards the one who called you both and stood up as you saw it was Tadashi.

"What's up, big bro?" Hiro asked.

"You have a physics class in this evening, aren't you?" Tadashi reminded Hiro.

Hiro lowered his shoulders in laziness, "Uh, I wouldn't. I don't want to meet that freaking lecturer, she's annoying, ya know".

"But, you've absent her class for 3 DAYS!" Tadashi scolded his little brother, "Come on! Don't be a lazy guy" Tadashi pushed Hiro's shoulders from behind.

"No, I won't" Hiro crossed his hand and don't want to walk at all.

"Hiro" you glanced at him. "Should I force you with my arrows?" you threatened him and agreed with Tadashi.

He lowered his shoulders again, "Huh… fine" finally he obeyed and began walking downstairs despite lazy.

"Oh yea, you wanna come to SFIT?" Tadashi offered.

"Umm… sure" you replied.

"Alright then, follow us" he said.

 ***SFIT***

"Wow, Hiro. You college in this place?" you asked him while walking along with him in the hallway.

"You think?" he said.

"Amazing" your eyes looked around the Robotics Lab and almost has no words to reveal your amazement.

"You wanna get in?" he asked.

"Sure, how do I to get in?"

"You can get in via—"

"Hi Hiro" someone greeted.

"Hi Honey Lemon" he replied when he saw a tall girl, with long blonde hair, wears 6 inch high heels.

"Who's her?" she asked.

"His girlfriend" suddenly Tadashi replied from behind.

"Hiro has a girlfriend? Oh my Gosh! She's so beautiful, so cute…" Honey Lemon squealed and suddenly pinched your cheeks. "What's your name?"

"(Y/N)".

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). My name's Honey Lemon, by the way" she stroked your hair.

"Alright then, (YN)… you're better off with Honey Lemon and Tadashi during me in my physics class, I was late now" Hiro advised.

"Okay" you replied.

Then, he kissed your cheek, "See you later…" he waved and left. "Keep her well, lovebirds!" he shouted to Tadashi and Honey Lemon.

"Don't worry, Hiro!" Honey Lemon replied.

"Alright then, wanna see our lab?" Tadashi offered.

"Sure".

* **A Few Hours Later***

 _ **Your POV**_

After visiting Hiro's school, I got home. Honestly, I feel I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like Hiro, yeah I'm so amazed with his geniuses. Imagine it, he has been 2 years studying on that school, but I? Yeah I admitted it, I'm not as genius as him who has graduated his high school at 13. Maybe the people say that I'm a genius too because I recently graduated my high school in this age. He offered me to get into SFIT. Of course I would! And … have to.

Today, Tadashi and Honey Lemon had introduced their friends to me they said that they're also Hiro's friends, honestly they're adorable, they can inventing something maybe I never saw, Gogo with her electro mag-suspension wheel, Wasabi with Plasma Laser, Tadashi with his marshmallow robot, um… I mean Baymax, honestly Baymax's so cute, and then Honey Lemon— I'm so amazed with her chemical experiment, it was so fabulous. Except maybe Fred, he just a school mascot but, he's fun! He's a comic fanboy, and an imaginative guy.

I closed my diary as I finished writing about today and put it on the table. Turns out, San Fransokyo wasn't as bad as my thought.

"Hey, sweetie" my mom came in.

"Hi mom" I smiled to her.

"It's dinner time" she gave me a side hug and led me to the dining room.

"What've you cooked for dinner in this time?" I asked and sat on dining chair.

"As usual, (F/F)" she replied and sat across me.

I took a plate, rice and of course the (F/F). Hmmm… yummy, it's looked delicious. And I'm sure it must've been delicious. When I ate it, suddenly I realized something. "Where's dad? Did he want to dinner with us tonight? Or dinner on his office?" I asked to my mom.

"He recently sent a message to me, he said he's on the way to home. Oh yea, how was your day with Hiro?" she said.

"Oh, it was so fun! I got some new friends! Oh yea, he's a genius, mom. He graduated his high school when he was 13, and now he has been 2 years studying on SFIT. Mom, may I get college in there? Tadashi said that the SFIT still accepting the fresh graduated students like me" I ate my food again when I finished my sentences.

"You don't need to ask, (Y/N). Of course I allow you to get into there, but… how to get into that school? Is it using a usual registration?".

"No, it didn't. Tadashi said that there's two lines to get in. we can get in via test or via showcase. But he suggested me to get in via showcase, because the test just finished yesterday and the showcase will be held in a month. So, we have to make a new invention and show how's it works in a presentation, mom".

"Hmm… kinda difficult, but you must be can do it, (Y/N)".

"Yeah, it has to be" I replied.

"Just tell us what you need, (Y/N). We'll give it to you" my mom said.

"Thanks mom" I gave her a wide smile.

 ***The Hamadas' House***

 _ **Hiro's POV**_

I sat on my bed while gazing my Katana sword with a hesitation feeling. I don't know why was suddenly I had a bad feeling about the Dream World tonight. Does something bad will happen? I hope not.

"Get sleep, bonehead. Tomorrow is Mr. Takachiho's class you can be late and could've got a punishment" my brother spoke up from his room, but I don't know what I should say to him. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you always gazing that sword? Is something wrong with the Dream World?" suddenly he sat in my bed and talked about the Dream World. Yes, he knew about it.

"I don't know, Tadashi" I decided to face him. "Sandman the Guardian said that tonight he will hold an event. Coronation for a new dream keeper, exactly" I replied.

"Wow, it's a good event, what are you doubting about?" he asked.

"I felt something bad will happen" I hung my head.

Suddenly a hand landed in my shoulder. "Listen to me, Hiro. Dream is created by imaginations of things we want in our mind, or things we think or feel before we sleep, so if we want to get a nice dream, we have to think the good things" he encouraged, then his another hand landed in my shoulder. "Hiro, although you're not dreaming when you sleep but your bad thoughts can make effect to the Dream World, because you're also a part of Dream World" I saw he dropped his hands. "So, believe to yourself that the bad things will not happen" he touched my chest.

I smiled as I heard those words. "Yeah, you're right. I don't even think about it, thanks for your encouragements, big bro" I patted his arm.

"Anytime, little bro. alright then, I'm going to bed" he stood up while ruffling my hair. "Good luck for keep everyone's dream. Don't forget to keep my dream too, okay?" he went to his bedroom.

"Dream about kissing Honey Lemon again, huh?" I joked.

"No" I saw he climbed up his bed. "But, getting married with her" he said and then attached a chuckle after his words. "Alright then, oyasuminasai, nii-san (good night, my brother)"

I chuckled and showed my teeth gap to him, "Yeah, whatever" I replied while shaking my head, "Oyasuminasai (Good night)" I continued. Then, I bumped my back to my bed and put my sword near the bed. I look at the ceiling while finding a comfort position. I heard Tadashi's loud snore. Wait... he's snoring? I hope his snore vibration didn't make a glass in a table walking then pulled to the ground.

I took a deep breath, to throw away the bad thoughts from my mind, I formatted it as formatting an SD card. I closed my eyes slowly to make my body asleep in this real world and let my soul entering the dream world. As my eyelid completely closed my brown eyes, I felt water landed in my face, instantly I jolted up in surprise and anger. Who the heck one that dare to make me awake back?

"HOLY SH—" I'm about to yell but an index finger shut my mouth. Turns out, it was (Y/N). I saw she already wore the usual Dream Knight— I mean, Dream Keeper suit.

"Language, Hiro" she said as she dropped her finger. "Sorry if I rude to wake you up, it was so hard to wake you up" she continued.

"It's okay, it's okay… don't worry" I smiled to her, "I haven't sleep in the real world earlier" I continued while wiping the water in my face.

"Here" she took out a handkerchief and dried my face with it.

"Thanks" I stared in her (E/C) eyes and then gave a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You- you're welcome" she replied nervously.

I smiled as I saw the red tomato began to fill her cheeks. Honestly, she's so cute when she's blushing.

"Alright then, the coronation event will be started in a few minutes, we should to come to Sandman's place right now" she advised.

Afterwards, we got out of our home in the dream world and walking slowly while holding our hands each other. Shortly, we heard a sound of trumpet, sounded so loud as a sign that the event is begun. The Dream World's citizen shouted, whistled, and clapped their palms in happiness as they saw we're walking approaching Sandman's place.

I felt her hand is shaking, it's common, I guess "Go" I smiled to her and let go of her hand.

She obeyed and approached Sandman that was sitting on the throne. He was old now, so he can't walk too far. I saw (Y/N) knelt to him as a sign of respect, then, Sandman hinted her to stand, afterwards he picked up a gold arc and gold arrows. Respectfully, Sandman gave it to her, and respectfully too (Y/N) accepted it. Then, Sandman bowed his body slightly.

"A new Dream Keeper now officially crowned, welcome to the Dream World" Sandman's translator spoke up. Yeah you know… Sandman can't speak. When those words came out, Dream World's citizen cheered in happiness. (Y/N) turned back and smiled to them proudly.

Suddenly Sandman glanced at me and hinted me to come to him. Without wasted a time, I approached him. As I finished respecting to him, he took my hand and united it with (Y/N)'s hand.

"What does he mean?" (Y/N) whispered.

"He blesses our relationship" I replied and smiled to her.

Afterwards, Sandman began to produce so many gold sands, he shaped an armlet in our arm directly. I knew what he means to do that, turns out he bequeathed his power to us. Maybe he realized that he was old now and will die sooner or later. Did you know why? He was alive to create and keep everyone's dream from the attacks of nightmare for a thousand year. As he finished, he bowed to us.

"Thank you" I said to him.

He smiled and spread his hands— demanding a hug. Instantly (Y/N) and I hugged him. When he let us go, he hinted his translator to start the celebration.

Celebration was begun. Music and happiness atmosphere are mixed and made them dancing cheerfully. Suddenly I saw a man with a black robe and grabbing a silver bag.

He bended his body as he faced Sandman. "Excuse me, your Majesty. May I show a show?" he asked.

Sandman just nodded as a sign that he allowed the man.

"Hiro, who is it?" (Y/N) asked in whisper.

"I don't know" I replied while shrugging. Honestly, he was quite suspicious. I saw he gathered the Dream World's entire citizen. He prepared a table and took out a chemical set.

"Alright everybody, before I show my chemical experiment, I better to introduce myself. My name's Prof. Whistle, I came from the Chemical Land on this dream world, it's a place where whole chemists in this dream world are staying on" he said.

"He'll do a chemical experiment, Hiro! Let's see it" (Y/N) grabbed my hand to approach that guy.

As we arrived, he glanced at us for a moment. "Glad to see you interested to see my chemical experiment, Dream Knights" he said while bended his body. (Y/N) and I just smiled for his return.

Then, he began to pour some substances in a test tube while explaining what substances that he poured. Uh, honestly I don't understand about chemistry so I can't pin what he says on my mind.

He called one of Dream World's citizens, he sent that one to drink his potion, he said if the one drinks that, the one will get a power. But, he lied. Shortly the one screamed in pain, panic as his skin began to transform to be scales, his nails began to lengthen, and his hands and feet started to swell up. I know what the one will become to. The other Dream World's citizens began to panic and run away as they saw the one who drank that freaking potion turned became a monster. It's a new Monstrous Nightmare. I saw it's biting everyone near it, and made clone of itself from them.

"Oh no" I heard (Y/N) mumbled. "Hiro, I better to help them" she said.

"Be careful" I replied. Then, she left.

I saw Prof. Whistle smirked evilly and threw his black robe, he revealed who really he is. What the heck! It's Pitch Black the Boogeyman. A freaking guy who always attacking the Dream World. How could we're deceived with his disguise? Unbelievable.

I unleashed my Katana and threatened him, "I should've prevented you earlier, Boogeyman" I swung my katana and about to cut his head, but unfortunately it missed. WTF!

I heard nothing from his answer but, suddenly and silently he attacked me with his black sands until my body thrown away and fell near his experiment table.

"You don't even can fight against me, poor knight" he said.

"Really?" I smirked. I stood up quickly and kicked the table until it tossed up, hit and the chemicals flushed his body.

Without giving him a chance to attack me again, I threw my katana until it perforated the table and punctured his body… _perhaps_. I heard he screamed in pain. Maybe he was dying now. Shortly, I saw his body collapsed to the ground.

His body turned to dead black sands as I pulled off my sword. Then, I moved my vision to see (Y/N) was pointing an arrow to one of Monstrous Nightmare's clones. "(Y/N)! Wait! Stop!" I ran approaching her and prevented her.

"Why? If I didn't kill them, they will be more and more" she complained.

"Remember, they're just infected, they can be normal again, we shouldn't kill them, (Y/N). They could die in the real world if we kill them, because all of them are their soul that lived in this dream world" I replied. **(A/N: It's complicated explanation, I guess XD)**.

"Oh no" she put her palm on her face. "I just killed one earlier, I'm so sorry" she hung her head.

"It's okay" I touched her shoulder.

"So, what we're gonna do?" she asked.

"I'll make the gang consciously entered this dream world, especially Honey Lemon. She can help us to make a drug for those who infected" I raised my hand and began to produce the gold sands, allowed them flew away.

"Hiro, you have powers?" she asked.

"Yeah, we've got it earlier from Sandman. Remember about this armlet?" I replied.

"Oh yea. I remember" she replied.

Shortly, I saw my friends came. "Hey… what the hell is happening? Where are we?" Wasabi asked.

"You guys were in the Dream World" I approached them.

Instantly the gang (including Tadashi) turned their head towards me. "Hiro?" they said.

"Why are you—" Honey Lemon's about to talk something

"No time to explain, I need your help guys, look at there" I pointed to somewhere. Then we saw the Monstrous bit one of Dream World's citizens, once the person bitten was transformed into the same creature.

"Oh no" Fred murmured.

"So, what we're gonna do, Dream Knights?" Tadashi asked and it made Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and Gogo frowned in confusion.

"We should to make a drug for them, they're infected by a chemical, so they'll be cured by a chemical too" (Y/N) spoke up.

"Okay, I'll help you to make the cure" Honey Lemon said.

"Alright, (Y/N). You'd better to off with Honey Lemon to make the cure. Let us help the other citizen. Come on! Before they're multiplying" I invited.

"Good luck" (Y/N) touched my shoulder.

I just nodded and then I kissed her cheek before me and the others left her alone with Honey Lemon.

 _ **Author's POV**_

You set that perforated table quickly.

"I need a chemical set " Honey Lemon demanded.

"It's easy" you clicked your fingers and instantly a chemical set appeared on the table.

"Wow how could you do that?" Honey Lemon amazed.

"I'll explain later, wait a second. I'll take a blood sample of a creature I just killed" you said.

"Okay, go" Honey Lemon replied while setting the chemicals on the table.

"Don't let that freaking creature to bite you guys! And please don't kill them" Hiro shouted while kicking a creature which was trying to bite a citizen.

"Okay, got it" Tadashi replied from distance and did so.

"Thank you" that citizen said to Hiro.

"You're welcome, go… find a safe place" Hiro commanded.

"Wasabi! Look out!" Gogo picked up a stone and threw it to the creature that wanted to attack Wasabi. The stone hit the creature when Wasabi ducked down.

"Thanks Gogo" Wasabi said.

"Anytime, go help Fred to protect the citizens" Gogo suggested. "Let me fight those freaking creatures" she continued.

"But, don't kill them Gogo!" Wasabi shouted while running.

"Yes" she said then…

BUKK…

She kicked one of those that are going to attack her. "I know" she continued her sentence.

"Come on! Come here! Hurry! This is a safe place" Fred evacuated the citizens and commanded them to enter a cave. Whereas Wasabi, he gathered the stones and hit it like playing golf strongly with a wood. The creature that hit by the stone thrown away and fainted.

"Taste those stones! Haha" he enjoying what he did.

Meanwhile, Honey Lemon and you're still making the cure. Honey Lemon used a microscope to assure the chemical mixing is working or not.

"It's working!" Honey Lemon yelled in excited when she saw the weird cells that mixed with the blood cells disappeared.

"Really?" you asked.

She nodded, "The gold sands you gave to it is helping the chemicals" she said.

"Okay then, let's make it more" you advised.

"Crap... we're trapped" Gogo muttered. Now she, Hiro and Tadashi surrounded by those freaking creatures.

"Stay alert, they could've attack us in anytime" Hiro said.

"So what we're gonna do?" Tadashi asked.

"Fly avoiding them" Hiro began to produce the gold sands and make himself, Gogo and Tadashi floating in the air.

"How could you do this?" Gogo asked.

"I'll explain later" Hiro replied.

"Hiro! Catch this!" you shouted while throwing some spray bottles. "Spray it to their body guys! They'll be cured" you continued.

"Okay, got it" then, he handed some bottles to Gogo and Tadashi. "Let's go!" he began to spray it in the air and the creatures' body and helped by Tadashi and Gogo. "Continue it, I'll give these bottles to Wasabi and Fred".

"Here's the chemical" Honey lemon handed you a bottle of the cure.

Quickly you inserted the bottle to your arrow. "Be ready to disappear, Monstrous" you pointed your arrow to the Monstrous Nightmare that's still making clone of itself. As you locked the target, you let your arrow fly approaching it, and under a minute your arrow succeeded stuck the cure on the Monstrous's body. The Monstrous roared so loud in pain, its scales began to transform to be skin and back to his original form as a human.

The others also successfully cure those who infected. They sighed in relief while gathering and gazing the gold sands and yellow smokes of the cure spread in the air to cure them, it's like a magic.

"Thanks for your help guys" Hiro said.

"Is this your job every night, Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"You think?" Hiro said.

"You too, (Y/N)?" she asked you.

"Yeah" you answered, simply.

"Fortunately, Hiro was more chosen by Sandman than me" Tadashi spoke up.

"You know about his job?" Fred said and Tadashi just nodded.

"Alright then, so now what?" Gogo asked.

"Back to the real world" Hiro said.

"How?" Wasabi asked.

"It's easy" he replied, then, he produced the gold sands again and made them automatically walked back to their dream place.

"I have a question for you" you spoke up.

"What question?"

"Who really Prof. Whistle is?" you asked.

"Oh, it was Pitch Black the Boogeyman. He's the one who created Monstrous Nightmare to attack everyone's dream. But don't worry, I've killed him earlier" he replied.

"So, there will no more attacks?" you asked.

"Yes" he smiled. Suddenly he circled your waist with his hands, "There'll be nothing will bother our time in this dream world" he teased.

You smiled to him and wrapped around his neck with our hands, "You're the amazing guy that I've ever met, Hiro" you stared his brown eyes.

"But you're more amazing than me" he replied.

Slowly, he stuck his forehead on your forehead, letting is nose stuck on yours and stared your (E/C) eyes with love. "Thanks for being my girlfriend, and being my companion as a Dream Knight" he said.

"Anything for you, Hiro" you smiled.

 **= Oo =**


	11. The Protection System (Hiro X Reader)

**THE PROTECTION SYSTEM**

 **By: Honey Rodriguez**

 _ **Your POV**_

"Dad" I called my father while walking downstairs approaching my father.

"Yeah, sweetie?" he replied. "Is there any problem with your new computer?" he asked.

"Yes, I guess. Some software isn't running when I opened it".

"Really? Let me see" he walked following me as I back to upstairs. He sat facing my computer and clicked some programs. But a notification suddenly popped up and told us that the program can't be opened.

What the heck!

You know I just bought that computer a few hours ago, but why is that computer suddenly damaged? Unbelievable.

I saw my father tried to scan the computer with the classic antivirus that installed in it, and the scan results showed some viruses detected— including ILOVEYOU virus and Stuxnet virus. Oh man, that's why I can't copy my songs and files in my phone to my computer. Turns out, those viruses attacked the space in the computer hard disk and damaged some software in my computer. Unbelievable…

"(Y/N)… I think your computer has to install a new protection system, there's a file of ILOVEYOU virus. Your computer can be damaged if we don't handle this soon" my father spoke up.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"I'll contact Tadashi" he said.

"Who's Tadashi?"

"He's my friend's nephew, he knew what program which can wipe these viruses" my father stood up. "Stay here, okay? Don't play your computer first until it's fixed" he stroked my (H/C) hair.

"Okay dad" I smiled to him.

"Alright then, I'll be right back" he kissed my forehead and then left my room.

As my father closed the door I decided to lie on my bed, I took my iPhone and read some stories on Wattpad in order not to get boring. Shortly, I heard approaching voices of two people. I opened my door room as I heard their voices are closer.

"Hello" a tall man about 21-year-old, and wore SFN hat waved greeted me.

"Hi" I smiled to him.

"Tadashi, this is my daughter, (Y/N)" My father introduced me to that man.

"Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I'm Tadashi Hamada" Tadashi shook my hand.

"Alright then, (YN)… you better off with Tadashi, I got a job this evening" my father ruffles my hair.

"Okay dad, be careful on the way" I replied to him as he started to walk leaving me alone with Tadashi.

"Of course I will" he replied and closed the house door.

"Tadashi, you can come in" I invited Tadashi.

"Thank you" he replied. "So, what's wrong with your computer?" he asked while putting his bag near my computer.

"It was attacked by Stuxnet virus and ILOVEYOU virus, so I can't open some software and programs in it" I told him.

"ILOVEYOU Virus? Wow it's dangerous virus, it can destroy your computer programs quickly, we have to handle this as quick as possible" he began to take out some tools. "I know what software that can kick these viruses away" he said.

"What software?" I asked while pulling another chair to see his works.

"You'll see" he said.

"Okay then, wanna drink coffee?" I offered.

"Sure"

"Wait a second, I'll take it for you" I stood and went to the kitchen, I poured the coffee, sugar and hot water into the cup that shaped Baymax's head. Without take a long time, I served it to Tadashi who was still working on my troubled computer.

"Here's your coffee, tell me if it isn't sweet enough" I sat in my chair again.

"Oh, thanks" Instantly he picked up the cup. "Oh yea. Your computer will be fixed in 10 minutes, I've installed the protection system application in your computer. And now that software was wiping the viruses on your computer" he stated.

As he finished his sentence I read something on my monitor, "H.I.R.O?"

"Yeah, that's the name" he replied.

Then I saw the icon one on that software, it was… the picture of a boy, with messy black hair, wearing electric blue glasses, black robe with blue electric lines. Whoa… cool! **(A/N: Picture inserted in media above)** I think he was older than me, yeah perhaps... "I love the icon one" I said honestly.

"Haha, I knew it" he chuckled, "It was picture of Hiro, my brother" he told.

"Nice" I praised, "Is he the one who made this software?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

"Wow, he must be so genius" my eyes went widen as he said those words. "Then, why is he didn't come by himself to install this software? Is he busy?" I asked.

"No" suddenly Tadashi put on his sad face. "He's lost 4 months ago".

"Oh, I'm sorry" Instantly I felt guilty. "Have you report about his loss to the police?" I asked.

"Of course I had, but until now they haven't found him. Initially, Hiro asked a permission to me he said he wanted install this software for a customer. But afterwards, and until night he hadn't go home yet. So I decided to find him by GPS because I have put mini GPS to his hoodie but it was lost connection with my phone. I've searched him in whole of San Fransokyo but I didn't find him" he explained.

"I wish I can help you to find your brother" I said to him.

"Yes you can help. Yeah… if you saw a boy who had a face same with this icon one, you can contact me or bring him to the Lucky Cat Café, because we lived in there" then he drank his coffee.

"Okay, but... tell me about his last clothes before he lost and his special features" I asked.

"Usually, he wears red t-shirt, there was a picture of robot on his t-shirt. He also wears dark blue hoodie, light brown khaki pants, and dark brown shoes with yellow shoelaces. His special feature is… a gap between his front teeth" Tadashi explained.

I nodded and pinned his words in my mind. "Okay, I'll help you to find him" I replied.

"Thanks before" he smiled. "Oh yea, check your computer now. The virus removal process was completed" he notified.

"O-okay" instantly I scanned the virus with the scanner in it. Afterwards I tried to open some programs that earlier can't be opened. And… YES! It was successful and nothing bothering my computer anymore. "Awww! Thanks Tadashi… the protection system is very amazing! Applications in my computer become faster than before" I squealed like a crazy.

"You're welcome. Yeah, it was equipped with app booster and RAM cleaner, so.. .your computer will not be in lacking function.." he smiled while putting back his tools into his bag.

"Okay then, how many money that I have to pay?" I pulled out my wallet.

"No, no… you don't need to, your father has paid it earlier" he said.

"Oh okay" I put my wallet back to my pocket.

"Alright then, it's time for me to go home" he said and shouldered his bag.

"Wait, empty your cup first".

"Oh yea" he obeyed, "Wait... Baymax's head?" he realized the shape of my cup.

"Yes, you know him?" I asked.

"Of course I know, he was my invention. What do you think about it?".

"So… you're Tadashi who made that robot?! Wow you must be so genius! What do I think about Baymax? He was so cute, Tadashi! I feel I wanna hug him! He works in children clinic, isn't he?"

"No, I'm not as genius as you think..." he chuckled, "Most of children are scared with the doctor, so I better to put him there. I'm sure they wouldn't be scared anymore if they want to check their health…" he put the glass on the table when the cup empty.

I nodded in understanding, "Okay then, once again thanks for your help Tadashi" I smiled to him.

"You're welcome, (Y/N). I'm so glad to help you" he said.

 ***A Few Hours Later***

I straightened my hands as I finished doing my homework in my computer. Robotics coding… uh, I felt my fingers are going to be pulled off as I typed those long codes. I refreshed my computer and clean the RAM with my new protection system app.

I put my chin in my palms while facing to the monitor and waiting for it until it's done. I kept staring the icon one. Honestly, he's so cool! I imagined that I meet him, touch his hands, stare in his eyes— wait, what are you thinking, (Y/N)?! He's just an icon of application! Uh, how foolish I am.

Suddenly something unusual happened, my monitor went blank, black, and shortly it's flickering showing electric blue grids.

"What the hell is happening? Is this damaged again?" I muttered and tried to touch my monitor, but… oh no I felt my index finger like pulled into the monitor. The pull was getting stronger… getting stronger to pull my body.

Suddenly it pulled whole my body strongly, and I felt my body was going to fall. Oh no… I don't want to die!

"AAAAAA….!" I screamed as loud as possible. "I don't want to die… I don't want to diiieeee!" I closed my eyes as I saw my body was getting closer to the floor of this unknown place…

"I don't want to die, I don't want to die... I don't want to die" I kept saying those words. But, I felt my body fall slowly… what happened?

"No, you won't die" I heard someone replied. Who is it?

Instantly I opened my eyes, and I saw a boy— wait, he was the icon one of H.I.R.O Protection System. His hand lifted my body in bridal style, and brought me to down slowly. It means that… he can fly. OMG! Cool! Am I dreaming now?

He smiled, "We've landed" he said and lowered me.

"Thank you for saving my life" I bended my body to him.

"You're welcome" he smiled. "Oh yea, how could you entered this place, anyway? You're human, are you?" he asked.

"Of course I'm human! I don't know, I just sat in front of my computer after doing my homework, suddenly the monitor was flickering, blank and shortly showed the blue grids like this, I touched the screen to analyze what's happening, but suddenly my monitor pulled me to into this unknown place… the end" I explained. "Am I in inside of a program now?" I asked.

"Yes you are. Finally! The portal was opened! You know I've waiting for this for 4 months" he said.

"What will you do to the portal?"

"I'll explain later" he replied.

And I nodded, "Oh yea, you're Hiro, aren't you?" I asked.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"Your brother told me".

"My... my brother?" he looked confused. Why? Does he amnesia?

"Don't you remember Tadashi Hamada? Your brother?"

"Oh, Tadashi Hamada, I know him. But, he was my creator's brother" he replied, "Look, I'm a program, not human. I have no siblings" he continued.

I stared him in confusion, but as I'm about to open my mouth to ask something, suddenly an index finger landed in my lips.

"Sssttt" Hiro said.

I shut my mouth for a moment, "What happened?" I whispered.

"There are some Stuxnet viruses will attack these running apps and make full your hard disk" he replied while pointing to some complicated computer codes in above, shortly I saw his eyes lighted blue. Does he have powers? So many questions in my mind that I have to ask to him.

"(Y/N)… get down" he said.

Instantly I obeyed his words, as I ducked down Hiro let out a blue light to attack three weird magenta creatures— shaped like Wazowski on the Monsters Inc. movie, but they have 2 eyes. Turns out, Hiro's attack missed.

"Stay here" he whispered. He took a few steps, suddenly he jumped and floating in the air when he saw those creatures that trying to mess up a running codes of program. I saw his lighted hand gathered some lighted blue grids shortly he sent it to those creatures, when those creatures were electrocuted, he flew as fast as a flash approaching them and hit them in so many times. And all I saw was just the blue flashes of his flight that destroying those freaking viruses.

So fast... Cool!

Shortly he was done with his amazing actions, those magenta creatures destroyed, and turned to be little magenta pieces that spread in the air. I watched Hiro lifted his palms and gathered his power again, he let it out, and made the magenta pieces disappeared.

With quick motions, he fixed the computer codes as before.

Unconsciously, my eyes kept staring at him, like don't want to move and built a weird flaming in my chest. Wait… what happened to me?

"Amazed with my actions, (Y/N)?" suddenly he spoke up and broke my daydream.

"How did you know my name?" I asked as he landed slowly in front of me.

"Of course I know, because Tadashi used your name to register on H.I.R.O Protection System" he replied.

I nodded, but I still scratching my head in confusion, I really don't understand about this place, about who really Hiro is and everything…

"Let me explain it" Hiro said as if he read my mind.

"Go explain".

"But ask something first..."

"Okay, who are really you?" I asked.

"I'm Hiro, I was a protection system, not a human, I was created by Hiro Hamada to protect and fix everyone's computer from virus's attacks and the damaged device or apps in everyone's computer in the world both online and offline" he replied.

"So… you did this job by yourself?!"

"Yes" he replied.

"Wow… it must've been tiring"

"Remember, I'm not a human, I never feel tired".

"O-okay, before you did a fight you spoke about the portal earlier, please explain about it".

"Okay, I was waiting for the portal for 4 months because my creator was trapped in this place".

"What?" I gasped as I heard his words, "We have to find him because Tadashi greatly misses him" I told him.

"I know" he replied.

"So, where do we find him?"

"Follow me" he started his steps through the blue grids around here. I followed his every steps while looking around, seeing the running computer codes here. It's too complicated to look.

I saw Hiro fixed some error codes while walking. So fast his hands moving. I saw he turned his head to me and smiled. Maybe he was making sure himself that I was still behind him, and then I replied his sweet smile.

 _ **Author's POV**_

"Come on... we have to be fast" Hiro grabbed your hand and led you come to somewhere.

"Where will we go?" you asked.

"ILOVEYOU virus's place, Hiro Hamada was trapped in there, I need a help to beat her, maybe only you that can beat her because you're not a computer program" he said.

"What?! Are you crazy?! You want me to die?! I can't fight…" You stopped while releasing his hand.

Hiro turned his body to face you, "Calm down, human can't be die here, we have to help Hiro Hamada before the portal disappears, if we didn't, he will be trapped in this place forever" he said. "Would you like to help him?" he asked.

"I would, but… I doubtif I can" you hung your head.

"Hey, don't worry… I'll be with you" he touched your shoulder. "We'll fight ILOVEYOU virus together".

You smiled as you heard his words, "Okay, I will".

"Good" suddenly he lifted you in bridal style. "Hold me tight, I'll run as fast as a flash".

Instantly you wrapped his neck with your hand. Shortly his eyes lighted blue and began to use his power to run.

 _"You're so amazing, Hiro"_ your mind murmured.

Suddenly he stopped, "We've arrived" he whispered and lowered you.

Your eyes went widen as you saw so many computer codes that messed and destroyed by pink things. So messy. "The computer that has these pink things in its codes must've been damaged" you said.

"Exactly" Hiro replied.

"So... did you know where's Hiro Hamada right now?"

"I don't know where's he exactly but I'm sure that he's here" he replied. "Come on" he invited and began his steps.

"Look out!" you yelled and pushed Hiro to side as you saw a pink light appeared and approached him quickly. "Arrghh!" the pink light hit you until your body pushed away forward.

"(Y/N)!" quickly Hiro get up, ran like a flash, and quickly caught your body in order not to fall.

"Thank you" you sighed in relief.

"I should've thanked to you, if you're not there maybe I'll be die because of that pink light" he replied. "That was ILOVEYOU virus's attack".

"So she's around here?" you asked.

"Yes, stay alert" he began to look around, his eyes lighted blue as a scanner that was scanning for something. Suddenly his left hand pulled your body closer to him. He lifted straightening his right hand, he opened his palm and instantly the blue grids appeared shaping a shield. Shortly a pink light attacked, but Hiro's powered shield succeeded making that freaking light disappeared. "Show yourself, Love".

"Great" a female voice spoke up. Shortly, a woman with lighted pink and magenta suit showed up. "Finally we met again…" she smirked.

Hiro released your body but he held your palm tightly with his left hand. "Don't too much talk... Where's Hiro Hamada?" he said to the point.

"You're searching your creator, are you? You're late… he died" she replied.

"No… you're lying. Human can't be died here" Hiro replied. "Just let him go, and I'll not bother you anymore".

"Hiro, what the hell are you talking about?! She's a virus, she can damage everyone's computer in this world if you didn't stop her" you whispered to him.

"Just shut up, I have a trick" Hiro whispered back.

"Okay but it's not easy" she said.

"What do you want?" Hiro asked.

"What do I want? I want you get this" suddenly she gathered a pink light on her hand and sent it to Hiro and you.

But without hesitation Hiro used his power again to make a protective shield.

"Oh, so you want an anarchy way, do you?" Hiro said, when the pink light disappeared, He let go of your hand and ran to attack that woman. He threw his blue lights for some times, but the woman always can dodge it.

Shortly, they stood facing each other, gathered their powers on their hands and ready to attack each other.

"Stay away!" suddenly someone pushed your body away from that fight.

"Ow!" you moaned as you felt your body fell.

"I'm sorry, but it was the best way that I can do for your safety" you heard a boy spoke up.

You surprised as you turned your head, "Hi-Hiro, how could you—"

"How did you know my name?" he interrupted.

You turned you head to Hiro that still was fighting with that woman, and then you looked at the one who pushed you. "You-you are—"

He stood up, "I'm Hiro Hamada" he reached out his hand.

You took his hand, "I know… why do you pushed me earlier?".

"Because you can be injured if you watch their fight from short distance" he replied. "This… what I got 4 months ago when I watched their fight and before I caught by ILOVEYOU virus" he showed his scar on his arm.

"Wow, that's horrible" you said.

"That's it, so we better not to interrupt them".

"But look at there, Hiro was in difficulty, we have to help him" you pointed to the fight.

"Oh no" the Hamada boy finally realized that Hiro was almost beaten by the woman. "How dare you, bitch!" he instantly ran approaching the woman. He managed to kick the woman's waist until she thrown away and fallen.

"Are you okay, Hiro?" Hiro Hamada helped Hiro to stand.

"I'm okay, thank you" Hiro replied while smiling.

"HIRO LOOK OUT!" you yelled as loud as you can as you saw a pink light was going to attack them. You were about to protect those boys from that attack but suddenly, Hiro ran like a flash to push you. Your body landed on Hiro Hamada's hug.

"Arrghh!" Hiro moaned, his hands and foot trapped by a lighted pink rope. The rope was like a snake that wrapping his body until he can't move at all.

"Hiro!" immediately you approached him.

The Hamada boy clutched his hand and felt annoyed. So he attacked Love with a jump kick, unfortunately Hiro Hamada's kick missed, then he attacked her again and fought her angrily.

Meanwhile, you mightily pulled the pink rope that wrapping Hiro's body, suddenly some magenta creatures appeared and going to attack you and Hiro.

"Don't worry, Hiro. I'll not let you attacked by them" you said in ready-fight position.

"No. please don't…" Hiro said haltingly.

"It's okay Hiro, I'll try my best" you touched his shoulder and stared in his eyes for a moment. Then, you turned back and you took off your sandals. "Be ready to get hurt, freak" you muttered. Shortly you hit those magenta creatures that were going to attack Hiro. You kicked it, threw it away. You wiped a few drops of sweats in your forehead, and it made Hiro felt a little guilt.

While you protect him from Stuxnet virus's attacks, Hiro Hamada was still fighting with Love, but he almost beaten. Love locked Hiro Hamada's moves with her power.

"You can never kill me, dude" Hiro Hamada smirked.

"Oh ya? But you will be in here forever, and will be die here" she touches Hamada's chin. Shortly she tightened the rope and made the Hamada boy's moves completely locked.

"It's impossible, human can't be die here" Hiro Hamada replied while smirking.

"Whatever you say" Love turned back and walked approaching Hiro the program. As she almost arrived suddenly you stood in front of Hiro and spread your hand to hinder her.

"Don't touch Hiro or you'll get a blow from these!" you threatened her with your sandals.

"Step aside, weak girl!" suddenly Love attacked you with her power until you fell.

Meanwhile, Hiro was enduring the pain from the pink things that spread on his body until he closed one of his eyes, he can't move at all, or free his body from it. He infected by Love's virus codes. He knew it.

"I have no choice, I have to do this" he muttered. Then, he closed all of his eyes, and began to gather his concentration in his mind. Shortly, his eyes opened widely, and lighted blue. His blue glasses disappeared and it appeared on Hamada's eyes. It made Hiro Hamada's eyes also lighted blue, he got something like electricity flowing on his body.

Shortly, some blue lights flew out of Hiro's body and entered to Hiro Hamada's body. Turns out, Hiro transferring his power to the Hamada boy. When the blue lights flew in the air, Love tried to hinder it with her powers, but it's like her efforts useless. Those blue lights were so fast flying and Hiro Hamada's body was like absorbing those lights. As the last light successfully entered to Hiro Hamada's body, the blue grids began to appear and changed Hiro Hamada's clothes. The same clothes with Hiro.

Love bit confused to see it, but quickly she realized that the Hamada boy who will replace her enemy program. Without wasting a time, she grabbed Hiro's collar and immediately strangled his neck. "You have done a big problem, Hiro. And I'll not forgive you and will not let you live anymore" she said while giving a death glare to Hiro's eyes.

"Go for it, Love. I surrender" Hiro's limp voice replied.

"Stop it... please" weakly you touched Love's hand and pulled it to free Hiro from her strangling.

"Shut up, bitch!" Love pushed you with one of her hands until you fell again.

Meanwhile and without Love knowing, Hiro Hamada managed to unlock his moves from Love's pink power. His eyes lighted blue so bright and his clothes completely changed.

As fast as flash, he ran and brought Love away from Hiro. "I'll make you die first before you kill him" he threatened her. Quickly his left hand clutched Love's pink collar, his right hand gathered the blue electric lights. Shortly he let it out to attack Love's stomach. He let his new power electrocuting Love's body.

Love can't do anything except for scream as loud as possible and enduring her pain. Little by little her body destroyed and changed to be the pink pieces that spread in the air.

With his new power, Hiro Hamada made it disappears in order not to be the new ILOVEYOU virus anymore.

"Resist it, Hiro. I'm sure you'll make it" you leaned Hiro's head on your thigh. You touched his face sadly with your fingers and saw the pink things began to fill his face.

"What happened to Hiro?" the Hamada boy knelt and asked.

"He was infected by Love's power… please help him before he destroyed" you said.

Without thinking, Hiro Hamada gathered his power on his hand, then, he put his hand on Hiro's chest, he pulled the pink things he got on his hand out of Hiro's chest. As the pink things successfully on his hand he destroyed it easily with his power. "You'll be okay, Hiro… I'm gonna fix you" he put his hand on Hiro's chest again and healed him. Shortly, the blue lights looked spread on all of his body as a drug that reacting on someone's body.

Hiro Hamada sighed in little exhaustion when he finished.

"Is he okay?" you asked.

"He's okay" Hiro Hamada took off the blue glasses on from his eyes and put it on Hiro's eyes.

Hiro opened his eyes as the blue glasses stuck in it.

"Thank goodness you're awake" you instantly hugged him. "I thought you'll die" you let him go and let him sit.

"Thanks for helping me" Hiro replied.

"You should've thanked to him" you pointed to Hiro Hamada. "And… he was also the hero that defeated ILOVEYOU virus".

"No… the real hero was this one" Hiro Hamada patted Hiro's shoulder. "He borrowed me his power… now tell me how to give your power back to you" he continued.

"Actually, I'm not borrowing it for you. But I gave it to you... And it can't be returned" Hiro replied.

"What?" Hiro Hamada and you surprised.

"But if you don't have power how can you protect everyone's computer?" you asked.

"I'll do it manually" Hiro replied.

"No, I don't want my program dumped by people because of slow service… so, I'll do upgrade to you" Hiro Hamada said.

"Thanks before" Hiro smiled.

"Alright then, can I go home?" you asked.

"Of course you can, I also want to go home" Hiro Hamada said.

"You have to hurry if you want to go home, go… before the portal disappear" Hiro advised.

"But how?" Hiro Hamada asked.

"Just bring (Y/N) fly with you to there" Hiro pointed to a light a few miles above.

"Oh no, it was began to shrink" you muttered.

"Hurry up…" Hiro said.

"Okay" suddenly Hiro Hamada lifted you in bridal style.

"I hope I can see you again, Hiro" you smiled to him.

"I hope so, (Y/N)" Hiro replied your smile.

"Hold me tight, (Y/N)" Hiro Hamada suggested.

Instantly you wrapped his neck with your hands. You tighten it as you felt his body began to float.

"Bye… Hiro" you stared at Hiro for a moment. And he just replied you with a wave on his hand.

"You love him, are you?" the Hamada boy asked.

"Um... no, I just amazed with his job" you lied.

He shrugged, "Yeah, at least you got his creator" he teased.

You blushed slightly, "Yeah"

"Hold me tight, we'll through the portal" he looked up at the light.

Instantly you obeyed him as he quickened his fly. When you looked at the light, suddenly the white color filled around. Everything became white. You closed your eyes and still feeling his hands were still carrying you.

"(Y/N)…" he mentioned.

"Yes?" you replied in closed eyes.

"We've arrived, is this your bedroom?" he asked.

You opened your eyes and looked around, seeing a place you know, your bedroom. "Yes" you replied.

"Alright then" he lowered you. "Thanks for opening the portal and helping me out of blue grids zone" suddenly he hugged you. "Without you maybe I'll be trapped in there forever"

"It's okay, Hiro… we're equally trapped in there, and without you I'll never get out too" you stroked his back.

He smiled to you when he let go of your body. Suddenly the blue grids appeared around his body and changed his clothes to his usual clothes. He stared his palms and realized that his power is still active in outside of Blue Grids Zone.

"Hiro… your power.." you said.

"Yes I know" he replied. "Um, (Y/N) can I stay a night in your home? I'll go home tomorrow" he asked.

"Sure… you can use my sister's bed in there" you pointed to an empty bed.

"Thanks before" he smiled.

"Good night, Hiro" you climbed up to your bed while setting your head to the pillow.

 ***The Next Day***

What a peaceful evening. You stepped your feet in the Lucky Cat Café while holding Hiro Hamada's hand. The ring of doorbell succeeded to make 2 people walked out of a room to see whose coming.

"We're sorry. We've been—" Aunt Cass cut off her own words as she saw her little nephew was standing.

"Hiro…" Tadashi called.

"I'm home" Hiro said. Shortly, he let go of your hand and ran, he hugged his family.

You saw their happiness tears on their eyes, you really felt their happiness.

"Where have you been? And who has found you?" Aunt Cass asked.

"(Y/N), she found me in an alley" suddenly he pointed to you.

You walked approaching them, "Yeah, I found him was sitting while hugging his legs, and crying like a baby" you smirked. Your joke made Hiro deadpanned, but successfully made Aunt Cass and Tadashi chuckled.

But suddenly Aunt Cass hugged you, "Thank you so much for finding my nephew, (Y/N)".

"You're welcome, Madame" you replied.

"Alright then, we're going to dinner, will you dinner with us?" Tadashi offered.

"Of course" you said while nodding.

"Let's go" Aunt Cass invited.

 ***30 Minutes after dinner***

Your feet slowly stepped climbing the stairs to the top of an unfinished building. By yourself, without scaring of anything. As you arrived in the attic, you saw a messy haired boy was waiting for you while staring the full moon.

"Why do you want me to meet you here?" you asked to the point.

He turned his head to see you as you let out your question, "Because I'm gonna give something" he replied. Slowly, he walked approaching you while letting his power changed his clothes— as Hiro the program.

"What's it?" you asked.

Finally, he stood right in front of you, "It's a surprise, if you want to know… take my hand" he reached out his hand.

"Okay" you took all of his hand and held it tightly. Shortly you began to feel your feet like floating in the air. "Hi-Hiro…" fear began to fill your emotional state as you saw your feet didn't stand on the ground.

"Don't worry…" he smiled. He brought you fly higher and getting higher. But suddenly he stopped.

"Hiro… why do we stopped? Are you going to kill me?" you complained.

"Of course no, (Y/N). I just want you look there" he pointed to the unfinished building.

Your eyes went widen in amazement as you read some words made of blue lights that read 'WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' standing neatly on top of that building. But the things "Wow… Hiro.." you almost can't say anything.

"Just say yes or no" he said.

You looked around to think of how to answer his confession. "Hiro… I-I…" you began to nervous.

"I know how your feelings, you love Hiro the program, are you? It's okay, (Y/N). I'm not mad at you" he said.

"No… I jut don't know how to answer it".

"Just say yes or no".

"But I want you to say those words by yourself".

He breathed and tighten his holding on your hand, "(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend? I swear I'll be your protection system, I swear I'll be your shield that protecting you from the attacks of bad people you can curse me if someday I make you hurt, or kill me if you want to. I know we just met yesterday but I don't know why was fast this feeling developing… so… will you accept me as your boyfriend now? I promise I'll do my promises" he said.

You smiled, "Yes, Hiro. I accept you".

"Thank you so much, my dear" he smiled widely and happily. Shortly, he put his hand on your chin and brought your face close to him and let your lips touched his lips.

"(Y/N), I'll protect you as Hiro the program protects everyone's computer from the viruses that will destroy their computer. I'll do my best with all of my power I have" he whispered.

 **= Oo =**


End file.
